


the kissing gate | simanda

by simplybgt



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 47,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: Amanda Holden's husband has been dead for a year now because of pancreatic cancer, which had already been like a death sentence when her husband was diagnosed two years ago. She meets Simon Cowell, the man she works with on Britain's Got Talent in a graveyard in London where her husband and coincidentally, Simon's parents are buried on the night before Christmas Eve night. She invites him to come over to her house to spend the night before Christmas Eve as his son will be arriving from New York on Christmas Eve day. Amanda and Simon have a one night stand with each other and Amanda finds herself falling in love with her boss, despite herself saying she wouldn't be able to get over her late husband.
Relationships: Amanda Holden/Simon Cowell





	1. Context and Playlist

『Amanda Holden's husband has been dead for a year now because of pancreatic cancer, which had already been like a death sentence when her husband was diagnosed two years ago. She meets Simon Cowell, the man she works with on _Britain's Got Talent_ in a graveyard in London where her husband and coincidentally, Simon's parents are buried on the night before Christmas Eve night. She invites him to come over to her house to spend the night before Christmas Eve as his son will be arriving from New York on Christmas Eve day. Amanda and Simon have a one night stand with each other and Amanda finds herself falling in love with her boss, despite herself saying she wouldn't be able to get over her late husband.』

songs: i. TODAY by brad paisley ii. NO PROMISES- ACOUSTIC by cheat codes and demi lovato iii. LOVE SO SOFT by kelly clarkson iv. RECKLESS by martina mcbride v. BETTER MAN by little big town vi. MY WISH by rascal flatts vii. BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD by rascal flatts viii. IF I TOLD YOU by darius rucker ix. GLITTER IN THE AIR by pink x. SPEAK TO A GIRL by tim mcgraw and faith hill xi. TONIGHT (I'M FUCKIN' YOU) by enrique iglesias, ludacris, dj frank e


	2. 0. prologue

The kissing gate creaked open and the blonde-haired woman went into the graveyard beside the church on a lesser used street in London, England. She wiped away tears from her brown eyes and made her way, continuing crying, to a newer grave. The white marble grave that she knelt at was newer than all of the graves by it and traced the letter on it.

The grave read: _Christopher Hughes_

_Born on December_ _19th_ _, 1971 - Died June 23rd 2016_

_Loving father, husband, and brother_

_"In the end, life is stronger than death."- unknown_

It had been a year since the man on the grave had passed away and it felt like he had only just passed away a day ago to the blonde-haired woman. It hurt so badly to her that he was gone and would never be coming back home. He had died in a hospital, which was not want either he or his wife had wanted for him as they had wanted him to pass away at home, from pancreatic cancer. The chemotherapy had stopped working on the pancreatic cancer in the man's body so he and his wife, the blonde-haired woman, decided that it would be best to stop the chemotherapy treatment as it wasn't working and let the husband die.

That was the plan that they went through with aside from the woman's husband not being able to die at home. The woman's tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the ground. She placed the flowers at the base of the grace and traced her husband's name again. She felt that there was no way she would ever be able to stop grieving her husband, Chris. She wiped away more tears and started talking to the grave soundlessly. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming out of her mouth at all.

The woman told the man in the grave about their daughters, Lexi and Hollie, and how they were dealing with their father being dead and their mother a widow. She told him about how she was masturbating at night with the sex toy he had given her before he passed away so they could make love still when Chris was too sick and she was desiring him. The woman told Chris how much she missed him and how she was still crying herself to sleep most night and knew that she was going to cry herself to sleep tonight because it was exactly a year since her husband had passed away.

She took off the necklace she was wearing, a letter -A on a chain for her name, Amanda, and placed the necklace on the ground in the flowers. A tear splashed down onto the necklace and Amanda got up from her kneeling position and started to walk swiftly back to the kissing gate at the front of the graveyard. The gate squealed in protest of being opened and Amanda Holden left the graveyard, with tears still in her eyes, still wiping them as they trailed down her cheeks and onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Here is the prolouge. Hope you like this fanfic. What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	3. 1. seen

Amanda creaked open the gate to the graveyard six months later. There was snow on the ground and it was pushed aside as she walked in. She walked towards the back of the graveyard with a bunch of poinsettia flowers in her hand. Amanda could make it easily to Chris' grave because the newer gravestones were all mainly marble ones.

She knelt down in between Chris' grave and another grave that she knew too well, not caring that her jeans were going to end up soaked through when she eventually would stand up. The grave beside Chris' was the grave of their stillborn son, Theo, that Amanda had given birth to at seven months pregnant after she had gone in for an ultrasound and there was no heartbeat heard.

Amanda separated the bunch of flowers in half and put one of the now two bunches onto Theo's grave. After he had been born, Amanda learned that coffins could be that small. She had cried for months on end after Theo was discovered dead in her womb and Chris had been there for her.

Four years after their miracle child, Hollie, was born, Chris was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The doctors didn't know how far along it was and that it was getting worse. A year of treatment went by and then it was discovered that the chemotherapy that was being used to treat Chris wasn't working anymore as the cancer had gotten to such a stage that it was untreatable.

That was when Amanda and Chris decided to stop treatment and let nature take its course. Six months later, Chris passed away. He had fought for a long time and the cancer beat him, taking his life.

Amanda placed the second bunch of poinsettias on Chris' grave wiping away a tear with a gloved hand.

"It's almost Christmas eve, Chris," Amanda spoke softly. "It's your favourite time of year right now. The girls are so excited but I see how sad they are because this is going to be our second Christmas with out you."

"I still miss you, Chris. Everyday I'm hoping this is just some horrible dream I'm going to wake up from and then I don't feel you cuddling me and I realize that this is reality."

She traced his name on the gravestone, something she had done since she started visiting Chris' grave in the graveyard. A few tears started to fall as she continued to talk to him and then the tears started coming rapidly. Amanda tried to wipe away the tears and her glove became soaked because of how heavily she was crying.

Amanda told him what the girls were doing in school and how they were doing in school. She told him that Lexi was still struggling in school but her grades were beginning to go up because she was getting tutoring.

She wiped away more of her tears and she heard someone come into the graveyard, going to a couple of graves that were near Chris and Theo's.

×

Simon went into the graveyard, looking around to see if there was anyone who could recognize him. There was one woman who was kneeling in between two graves with her head down so Simon was unable to see her face.

Simon moved through the graveyard to a spot near the woman who was kneeling at two graves. He went to his parents' grave and placed flowers down. His father had passed away in the late ninties and his mother passed away in 2015 and requested that she be buried next to Simon's father.

He could hear the woman talking softly to the graves and thought her voice was familiar. She sounded like Amanda, one of his friends that he worked with on _Britain's got Talent_. Simon knew that Amanda was a widow because of her husband dying from cancer last year, back in 2016. It was possible that the woman could be Amanda but he wouldn't know unless he asked.

Simon arranged the flowers around in the vase that was in between the graves of his parents and brushed the snow off the tops of the graves. He at least tried to clean up the two graves when he could, but it wasn't often as he was busy all the time. He tried to visit his parents on the days they died and sometime near Christmas to put flowers by their graves or on them.

He looked up and the woman was still talking to the two graves. She wiped away tears with the back of a hand.

"Amanda?" He asked, nearing the woman kneeling in between the two graves. She looked up at him and it was Amanda.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" She asked in reply, drying her tears and standing up, brushing the snow off of the lower legs of her jeans.

"My parents have graves here," he responded. "I didn't know you decided to bury your late husband here. How long has it been?"

"A year and a half. It's mine and my daughters' second Christmas without him. We all miss him so much," Amanda spoke and hiccuped, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"After a while it'll get better," Simon offered, trying to comfort Amanda. "At least that's how it was with each of my parents' passings."

"I know that it should be getting better by now but it isn't," Amanda said in reply. She wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Does it still hurt that they're gone?"

"It does sometimes," Simon replied, putting his hands into his coat pockets. "Especially around Christmas time and the days that they died."

"Do you want to go get a drink with me, Simon?" Amanda blurted out and then seemed to blush in the darkness but Simon wasn't sure if she was or not.

"Sure," he replied. He walked to the gate with Amanda following him and he held open the gate for her while she went through. The gate clanged shut and they started to walk down the road together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! What do you think is going to happen when Simon and Amanda get drunk? What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	4. 2. bar

"Do you want to go get a drink with me, Simon?" Amanda blurted out and then seemed to blush in the darkness but Simon wasn't sure if she was or not.

"Sure," he replied. He walked to the gate with Amanda following him and he held open the gate for her while she went through. The gate clanged shut and they started to walk down the road together. Amanda placed her hands in her pockets as she walked on the sidewalk, her tears having stopped trailing down her cheeks. Simon walked beside her and Amanda was still obviously upset because it was the holidays and her husband, Chris, was no longer with her. He wanted to hold Amanda's hand to help comfort her but he felt like it would be wrong because Amanda was still grieving over her late husband although it had been a year and a half since he had passed away.

"I know a good little bar where we won't be bombarded by fans," Amanda said softly. "I've gone to it a lot."

"You've been drinking, Amanda?" Simon asked, completely in shock. All he had known was that Amanda liked wine, not that she was getting drunk. "How often are you drinking, Amanda?"

"Yes, I've been drinking. I've gone to this bar once a week, every week after I visit Chris' grave," she replied. "It helps dull the fact that I'm a widow now but I keep my alcohol limited because of my children."

"How much do you drink then?" Simon questioned.

"I only drink two or three shots. Just enough to give me that buzz but not enough that I'm not wickedly hungover in the morning and not enough that I would do anything stupid."

×

They walked into the small bar and Amanda was right, they weren't recognized and if they were, no one in the bar showed it. There weren't that many people at the bar that night most likely because they were trying to be with their families or out buying last minute Christmas gifts. The bar was small and Amanda went right to the small drink area and sat down at one of the bar stools. She was greeted by the bartender and the bartender did a double take at Simon when he sat down on the stool beside Amanda's.

"The usual, Mandy?" The male bartender asked. "Was this visit better than the other?"

"Yes, please, Darren," she replied. "Not really. I was still a wreck. I stopped crying quicker than usual because of Simon."

"So is this the famous Simon Cowell that I've heard about from you, Mandy?" The bartender, Darren, inquired.

"Yes, " Amanda replied.

Simon felt slightly uncomfortable that Amanda had talked about him with strangers although she seemed to be on friendly terms with Darren, the bartender. He had no idea what she even said about him to the bartender and was almost scared about what Darren had heard about him.

"What would you like, Simon?" Darren asked.

"Bottle of Corona, please," Simon responded. He glanced at what Darren poured out for Amanda and it was an amber coloured liqueur but he had no idea what it was. Darren placed the shot glass with the amber liquid in front of Amanda and gave Simon a bottle of his favourite beer, Corona.

×

Amanda had gulped down her shot and then began to talk to Darren, the bartender, again. Simon couldn't help watching Amanda talk to the bartender, feeling almost jealous that she was on such good terms with Darren that she was clearly flirting with him. He knew that he shouldn't have been having these feelings of jealousy that Amanda was flirting with another man when typically, if he was around, they would be flirting with each other.

Amanda was a naturally flirtatious woman and she did have a tendency to flirt with men, especially with Simon whenever they were filming _Britain's got Talent_. Simon knew that Amanda was just joking whenever she flirted with him when her husband had been alive and when she was grieving but last season of _Britain's got Talent_ was different. It seemed like she wasn't joking around when she was flirting with Simon last season, like she had a crush on him and that was why she was flirting. Simon had broken up with his girlfriend around that time and noticed Amanda flirting with him and he flirted back with her, more jokingly than she was flirting with him. If Amanda had a crush on him, it was likely that her crush had developed because of their flirting.

Darren brought Amanda another shot and she downed that one while Simon was still nursing his beer. He finished the beer and asked Darren for another one, knowing very well that he was most likely going to get drunk with Amanda. Darren gave Simon the second beer and left Simon and Amanda alone at the bar counter, having gone into the kitchen.

Simon couldn't help but blurt out, "what have you told Darren about me?"

"You've been wondering that all night, haven't you?" Amanda replied with a question instead of answering Simon's question.

"Yes," Simon responded. "I want to know."

"All I've said is that we're good friends, we've gone out on a date together and I called for a cab to come and pick me up at 10 o'clock, and we work together. I've also told him some of the things that don't get shown on T.V. on _BGT_ ," Amanda said, almost slurring her words. She was already getting drunk after two shots, proving that she was most likely a lightweight with drinking.

"What stories?" Simon probed, encouraging Amanda to continue.

"You seeing David's cock on accident when I pulled down his underwear, David asking Alesha to be his girlfriend in the green room during season ten auditions and her saying yes, you being manhandled by David every year, how smutty David can get. Those stories that I'm not ever going to forget seeing at any time soon," Amanda replied, flagging Darren, the bartender down for another shot while Simon took a sip of his second beer of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hello guys! Simon and Amanda are going to be getting more drunk than this so something can happen. I can't wait for it to happen. What did you guys think of this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	5. 3. drunk

Amanda received her shot of alcohol, her third one, from the bartender while Simon was still drinking his second beer. Amanda downed her shot once again and Simon took a swig of his beer. She got up suddenly and pulled Simon off of his bar stool, dragging him to the dance floor where not many people were dancing, though there wasn't that many people in the small bar to begin with.

"Come on. Dance with me, Simon," Amanda slurred drunkenly as she pulled Simon onto the dance floor.

"You know that I don't dance, Amanda," Simon replied back, his words less slurred than Amanda's were.

"Come on. Please?" Amanda begged, slurring her words again and pulling him to the middle of the dance floor and she started to dance to the beat of the music that was being played.

"Fine," Simon said in response, giving up on trying to convince Amanda that he didn't dance. He tried to copy Amanda's movements without success and then she turned around so her arse was against Simon's crotch. She grinded her arse against Simon's crotch and he desperately tried to keep his focus from the feeling of Amanda's arse on his crotch so he wouldn't get an erection from the grinding.

Simon allowed Amanda to grind on his crotch for a couple moments before he took over, grinding himself into her crotch. They were both drunk from the amount of alcohol they had already ingested. Amanda turned around again and faced Simon. She looked at him for a fleeting moment with what Simon could only describe as desire. She left the dance floor with Simon following her and she sat back down at a bar stool.

"I need another drink," Amanda said, her words slurring as she spoke. "I haven't danced like that in a long time."

"I've never danced like that," Simon responded. He took the last sip of his beer and Amanda called Darren over to give her another shot and Simon another beer. The bartender, Darren, gave them their drinks quickly and Amanda only took a sip of her shot, a change from the gulping of it that she had done with her previous three shots. Simon took a sip of his third beer.

"I still love him," Amanda admitted, "even though he's been gone for a year and a half."

"You still love Chris, Mandy?" Simon asked with surprise, his words starting to become more slurred than they had been before he had finished the second beer and was on his third.

"I do," she replied. She drank the rest of her shot and and looked at Simon again with what could only be lust for him because of how drunk she had gotten from the four shots she had drank. "And I should be over him. Dating someone new. Maybe someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Simon questioned, confused by what Amanda was trying to tell him. "Do you want to date me or something, Amanda."

"Let's go with the or something option," Amanda replied.

"What do you mean by or something?" Simon slurred in response.

"A one night stand," Amanda replied, her words slurred by the four drinks she had, each with a much alcohol content in them as a beer. "I haven't been shagged since Chris died from his cancer."

Simon was in utter shock with what Amanda had just confessed to him. She was lusting after him and found him to be a good replacement for her late husband so she could be shagged by someone because she hadn't been for a year and a half, most likely more because of how frequently Chris had been in hospital before he passed away so he and Amanda weren't intimate while Chris was in hospital. Simon had thought for years that Amanda had wanted him because of their relationship as such good friends and the fact the she had agreed to go on a date with him when they were younger, before _Britain's got Talent_ had started and before Amanda started dating the man that would become her husband.

Now it was true that Amanda wanted him in her pants and he could act on it but they were both drunk, their inhibitions completely skewed because of alcohol. This was drunk Amanda talking to him, granted they were both drunk, Simon less so because he was halfway through his third beer. Simon took a sip of the beer and tried to come up with a response to what Amanda said.

"You want us to have a one night stand?" He asked Amanda when he came up with a response, although it wasn't as articulated as it would have been if he wasn't drunk like he was now. "When would we do that?"

"Tonight," Amanda replied simply and slurred. The alcohol had taken over her system enough that she wasn't thinking very clearly at what the repercussions of her and Simon having a one night stand would have. It would most likely be bound to change the entire dynamic of their friendship if they had the one night stand.

"Where?" Simon asked Amanda. He was drunk enough to have just about lost his inhibitions and he was contemplating having the one night stand with Amanda that she wanted to have with him.

"At my house," Amanda responded, her words slurred as she got down from the bar stool and got onto Simon's, climbing into his lap. "You got someone watching your son, right?"

"Yeah," Simon replied, gulping. He had Amanda Holden on his lap and it sounded like they were about to have a one night stand at her house. This was what he had dreamed about for years. "I just have to text her that she'll need to spend the night at my place."

"Good. Come on," Amanda said, getting off from Simon's lap and she got him off of his bar stool. Simon drank the rest of his beer quickly and paid the bill for their drinks as quickly as he could. She dragged him out the door of the bar and down the street to the graveyard, where their cars were parked.

Simon and Amanda got into the cars, Simon sending a text to the babysitter that was watching his son, Eric, and started the drive to Amanda's house, both of them trying to drive carefully so they wouldn't be pulled over for reckless driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>Hello guys! So Amanda and Simon are going to have a one night stand. What do you think is going to happen during that one night stand and what do you think is going to happen after that? What did you guys think of this chapter and what do you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	6. 4. sex

Amanda kissed Simon drunkenly and passionately as he laid her down on her bed. She had already discarded her clothes as soon as they got into her bedroom and was working at taking Simon's clothes off of him.

His shirt had already been thrown across the room to the bedroom door and she clawed at his back, desperate to have him. Her naked legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to snog. Simon's tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Amanda had lusted after Simon for a while now and she couldn't hold back her desire to have him inside of her. Her hands went to his belt buckle but he stopped her.

"Not yet, darling. We'll get there soon enough," Simon slurred into her ear and then nibbled at her earlobe, drawing another moan out of Amanda. He kissed her neck and trailed down to her collarbone, getting gasps from Amanda as reward. He chuckled quietly and pushed his erection closer to Amanda's crotch, knowing it would most likely drive her wild.

Amanda moaned again and she brought a hand down to her clit. She was touching herself, she had already gotten that hot and bothered by Simon. She moaned again as her fingers ghosted over her clit and Simon bit down on her collarbone. Simon kissed down her breasts and sucked on the right nipple, rolling it around with his tongue.

Her nipple was hardening even more in his mouth than it had been before. Amanda moaned louder as Simon sucked on her nipple and squirmed around underneath him. She touched her clit again and it sent a jolt of electricity up her spine so she dipped a finger into herself.

She began to thrust that finger while Simon took off his jeans and his belt, tossing them onto the floor. His erection had gotten almost painfully large in his boxers so those went next. Amanda pulled the finger out of herself upon seeing that Simon was naked.

Simon started kissing a trail down Amanda's body, beginning from her collarbone down to her pubic bone. Amanda separated her legs for him and he began to kiss around her thighs, sucking on the skin there. Amanda moaned again and Simon stopped.

He started to kiss Amanda clit and went down farther, to her vagina and began to kiss her lips.

×

"I need you, Simon," Amanda slurred for the sixth time that night. They had already gone through almost both of the boxes of condoms that Amanda had bought and there was only one condom left out of the original six.

"Not yet, darling," Simon repeated, slurring his words as well, also for the sixth time. "I still need to get another boner."

"I can help you with that," Amanda responded. She moved down to where Simon's crotch was on her bed and she got a good view of his cock. There was no way that she was going to be able to take all of him in her mouth but the best she could do was try.

Amanda positioned herself on top of Simon's knees and as soon as she put a hand on Simon's cock, it gave an interested twitch. She kissed from the tip down to the base and then kissed the head of it before taking it into her mouth.

×

Simon got an erection quickly from Amanda's blow job and he never knew that she was that good. Amanda laid beside him as soon as she got him up and she spread her legs for the sixth time that night. Simon put on the last condom, tossing the wrapper onto the floor beside the bed.

"Fuck me hard, Simon," Amanda demanded.

"I will," Simon replied as his words became slurred as he spoke. He slammed into her and she moaned out almost loudly when she felt Simon enter her. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed into Amanda again, both of them moaning this time. His picked up his pace quickly, of almost pulling out all the way and slamming into Amanda.

He was hitting her cervix with each thrust and Amanda was loving it. He pulled out of her and motioned for her to get up. Amanda got up onto her hands and knees and Simon slammed into her again. Her back arched as Simon thrusted and she felt an orgasm building in her core from Simon's thrusting and his bollocks hitting her clit with each thrust. Amanda bit down on her lip, tasting blood, and moaned loudly as she climaxed.

Simon stopped thrusting briefly so Amanda could climax and he then continued to thrust in Amanda, receiving moans of pleasure from Amanda as he groaned. He moved his hand from Amanda's hips and brought it to her breasts, teasing her right nipple by rolling it around with his fingers.

Amanda felt her walls begin to tighten around Simon's cock for a second time that round and he pulled out of her again. He flipped her gently onto her back and slammed into her again, not bothering to take his time.

His bollocks slapped against Amanda's arse and the way that they were shagging, Simon's pubic bone was hitting Amanda's clit. The orgasm continued to grow in Amanda's core and it splashed down over her as she cried Simon's name out softly as she climaxed.

She hadn't had that powerful of a climax for two years, not since her late husband had made love to her for the last time before he was too weak to do anything but snog, which was when Amanda had received the sex from him.

Simon bit down on Amanda's shoulder to prevent himself from crying out as he climax, waiting until he was finished to pull out of Amanda. He took of the used condom, tied it off, and dropped it onto the floor with the other five used condoms.

Simon pulled Amanda close to him and she put her head on his chest along with her hand. He kissed her forehead, pushing strands of hair out of her face before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hey guys! How was the smut in this chapter? I think that is was really hot. What did you love about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? How is Simon and Amanda's relationship going to change? Bye until the next chapter!


	7. 5. morning

When Amanda awoke, she had a pounding headache and a massive hangover. She had drunk too much the night before and she prayed she hadn't done anything she would regret when she opened her eyes.

She was aware of feeling someone's breathing under her hand and head. Amanda was laying on someone's chest and they were cuddling. There was a soreness in between her legs, telling her that she had been thoroughly shagged by someone. She dared to open her eyes and Amanda saw that she had her head on top of Simon Cowell's chest and they were both stark naked underneath the sheets. He had his arm wrapped around her body so she couldn't move.

She felt Simon stir in his sleep, waking up. He opened his eyes and let Amanda go when he saw that they were both naked.

"What did we do last night?" Amanda asked him, moving from off his chest to by his side and wrapped the covers around her chest.

"I'm guessing we shagged after we got drunk because we're both naked," Simon replied. "I've got a pounding headache from last night."

"Me too. Please tell me we used protection last night," Amanda asked frantically.

"I don't know. Wait, no, we used protection," Simon said, picking up the two empty boxes of condoms. "A lot of it too. We must have been going for a long time last night."

"My legs are saying that. How many rounds do you think we went for?" Amanda replied and she got up from bed carefully, bringing the blanket with her that was wrapped around her body.

"Definitely for six rounds. There was three condoms in each box and it looks like there's six condoms on the ground," Simon responded. "Are you going to get a shower?"

"Yes. I don't have anything that you can put on though. I got rid of almost all of Chris' clothes after he passed away and I only kept some as pyjamas. He was skinnier than you though," Amanda said.

"It's okay, Mandy. I can just pull on my clothes from yesterday and leave before your daughters see me," Simon responded.

"You should stay for breakfast, Simon. You should get something in your stomach before you leave," Amanda said as she went into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and turned on the shower.

×

Amanda dropped the blanket once she closed the door to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She heard Simon's movements from her bedroom and he was getting up from her bed because the door was closed to the bathroom so Amanda wouldn't be able to see him naked and he wouldn't be able to see her naked. Amanda let the warm water run over her body and she took the body wash bottle from the upper shelf in the shower.

Amanda started to wash her body, paying attention to how careful she was with washing her private area because of how sore she was there from her and Simon shagging the night before. The area was tender, telling her that she most likely had many orgasms because of Simon and it felt like he had bruised the insides of her upper thighs from how hard they had been shagging. It felt wonderful to her that she was sore there because she hadn't been that sore from shagging almost two years ago when Chris had been strong enough to make love to Amanda.

Amanda washed the rest of her body and she put the bottle back onto the shelf in the shower. She let her hair become soaked with water and took the bottle of shampoo off her shelf. She deposited some of the shampoo onto her hands and worked it into a lather on her hair. Amanda rinsed her hair out and she heard Simon get up from her bed again.

×

While Amanda was showering, Simon got dressed back into his clothes that were strewn about in the room. He pulled on his shirt and found his belt and jeans just underneath the bed. He picked up the pile of used condoms from the night before and he had been correct about how many times they had shagged the night before. There was six condoms in the pile, showing that they must have stopped after six rounds of actually shagging but they had probably done more when Simon had been flaccid after climaxing so they could shag again. He threw out the used condoms in the trash beside Amanda's vanity. Simon found his socks and shoes by Amanda's bedroom door and a pair of trainers, socks, jeans, a bra, knickers, a a shirt in front of the door.

Amanda's clothing from the night before had been piled at the door, indicating that she had stripped herself of all clothing as soon as they got into her bedroom last night. He put the pile of clothes onto Amanda's bed, trying to erase any signs that they had shagged the night before in case Amanda's two daughters, Lexi and Hollie, looked into the bedroom, searching for their mum.

Simon opened the bedroom door and he went downstairs in search of Amanda's kitchen. He had only been in her house a few times before their one night stand and Amanda always lead him to the kitchen from the entry hallway and mud room. He found the right pathway to the kitchen and started to search through Amanda's fridge.

Simon heard someone come down the stair and turned around to find Amanda's youngest daughter, Hollie standing in front of him in her pyjamas. Amanda followed her and scooped Hollie up into a hug.

"Morning, munchkin," she said, giving Hollie's cheek a kiss and put her back down.

"Why's Simon here?" Hollie asked her mum.

"Your mum invited me to spend the night last night. Kind of like a grown up sleepover," Simon replied as he took eggs out of the refrigerator.

"I forgot to ask you this last night, Simon, before we left the graveyard," Amanda began.

"Ask me what?" Simon asked.

"Do you want to come to Christmas dinner here tomorrow?" Amanda asked, turning on her coffee maker. "You don't have to bring gifts. The girls will have enough of them from Santa and my parents and my sister and her wife."

"Sure, I'll come," Simon replied. "I'll bring Eric with me. He's coming back to England today because he spent time with his mother and her family."

"Eric's gonna come?" Hollie asked, sitting at the table.

"Yes, he will," Simon said. "I can't wait until tomorrow then, Amanda and neither will Eric. Granted it'll be Christmas and he's three so he's already excited enough."

Amanda laughed, knowing how much of a handful children could be on Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Hello guys. So the update schedule is going to to be different until I get my phone back and it will be MONDAYS AND THURSDAYS. It will only be temporary. Simon and Amanda have had their one night stand and here is their reactions. What did you guys think about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	8. 6. christmas

Simon knocked on Amanda's front door on Christmas afternoon. He had his son, Eric, holding his right hand and he carried gifts for Amanda and her daughters in his left arm.

Amanda came to the door when she heard Simon knock and let him into the house.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Simon replied. "I brought gifts for you and the girls even though you told me I didn't have to."

"You never listen," Amanda spoke, rolling her eyes. Simon grinned at her and she brought him into the living room of her house. Amanda introduced Simon to her parents and her sister and her sister's wife.

×

Simon meeting Amanda's parents went over well, more so than what he would have thought. Simon had been thinking that Amanda's parents would assume he was dating their daughter but they never said a word about it.

"When are you going to date, Mandy?" Debbie, Amanda's sister asked her during dinner.

"I don't know. Maybe never," Amanda replied. "Knowing me, I'll probably try finding a replacement for Chris and try to replicate my relationship with him."

"Have you started dating since you announced your break up with your ex, Simon?" Tanya, Debbie's wife asked, to Simon. "That was a nasty break up in the press."

"The press also lies. It wasn't that nasty of a break up as the magazines led it on to be," Simon replied, avoiding Tanya's question.

"Have you started dating again?" Tanya inquired again.

"I've been looking," Simon said and then looked down at his food. It was a half truth. He was looking for a new girlfriend but he had his eyes on Amanda and he knew she didn't want to date anyone, preferring to stay single since Chris passed away a year and a half ago.

"Found any luck yet?" Debbie asked.

"Not too much because I'm particular about my women even though I've got so many fans because of how famous I am," Simon replied, chuckling a bit at the end of his sentence.

Amanda snorted. She saw many of the women who were interested in Simon and many of them were elderly women that lined up to see Simon and get a hug from him.

"And over half of those fans are old women," Amanda retorted.

Simon laughed and Amanda's parents looked at each other. Amanda and Simon's interactions had been awkward the entire time Simon had been at her house today and now they finally seemed to be nearing their normal interactions. Amanda hadn't told her parents or sister about the one night stand with Simon because it was the cause of why they were acting so awkwardly around each other.

Amanda and Simon had talked last night, on Christmas Eve, through text and she asked him how their one night stand was going to change their friendship. He answered that he didn't know how it would but they were going to try and make an effort to make their relationship appear normal, like they hadn't gotten drunk with each other and then shagged.

Even Lexi and Hollie, Amanda's two daughters, had noticed the change in Simon and Amanda's interactions yesterday when Simon was at Amanda's house. Amanda explained what she and Simon had done the night before to Lexi because she was old enough to understand it but she didn't tell Hollie much of why Simon was at the house in the morning.

Amanda got up from the table, having finished her food and she brought it into the kitchen. She took the kids' plates and they ran into the living room to the Christmas tree. There was still presents under the tree as it was tradition to not open them until night time after everyone was done eating. The girls only opened a couple of presents in the morning that were from Santa and got to open their stockings.

"No opening any presents until after dinner!" Amanda called into the living room.

"Why do we have to wait until everyone is finished, Mum?" Lexi asked. "You make us wait every year."

"Because it's tradition," Amanda replied. "Its been done since I was a child."

×

"There's something going on with you and Simon, Mandy, and you're not telling your little sister," Debbie said as she and Amanda washed the dishes after dinner, making the children wait to open presents for a little longer.

"There's nothing going on," Amanda lied.

"There's something going on," Debbie persisted. "Come on, tell me!"

"Alright. Simon and I had a one night stand on the twenty-third. We were both drunk and didn't realize what we were doing to our friendship until yesterday. That's why there's something going on between us," Amanda explained, whispering it to Debbie.

"I knew that you and Simon did something!" Debbie crowed quietly. "So now you think it's changed your friendship with Simon?"

"It has. I wish we didn't have that one night stand at all," Amanda whispered back. She scrubbed at a dish and rinsed it off to put it into the dishwasher. She put the scrubbed plates into the dishwasher. "I hate that it's changed our friendship but I also wish that we weren't drunk when we had it so I could remember it."

"You want to remember Simon Cowell fucking you?" Debbie asked, her voice dropping even lower. "Do you like him or something, 'Manda?"

"I think I do like him but I'm not sure if I want to act on it. I'm still hurting from Chris' death," Amanda replied. "Just, please, don't tell anyone what I've told you, Debbie."

"My lips are locked," Debbie responded. "I won't even tell Tanya even though it'll kill me that I can't but I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you," Amanda said and then joked, "I think we've keep the kids waiting long enough."

The two women walked into the living room and the children were practically bouncing off the walls. The presents for them were piled in front of them and Amanda had made sure yesterday that Eric was going to have a small pile of presents for himself.

She sat on the couch next to Simon and said, "alright. Go ahead and open the presents."

The kids tore into their first gift, wrapping paper flying around in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! This chapter was so much fun to write because of the kids and Simon and Amanda's reactions to being around each other. Do you think that their relationship is going to change because of their one night stand? What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	9. 7. inappropriate

A couple of days later, Amanda realized what she had said to her little sister, Debbie. She realized that she wanted to have sex with Simon, both of them completely sober when they did. He had always joked to her that she wanted him and now it was true.

The thoughts about Simon being in her bed came when Amanda was trying to sleep on December twenty-seventh. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what they had done. She went through the events of Christmas dinner with Simon and realized that without both of them noticing, they were flirting with each other like teenagers.

Amanda had flirted awkwardly when she was a teenager and she suspected Simon had too. When his hand brushed against hers when he had to take a toy out if it's box for Eric, her heart seemed to skip a beat and sparks seemed to shoot up Amanda's arm.

Amanda turned in bed onto her side. It seemed almost impossible for her to sleep tonight and it was now early morning. She had been thinking non-stop about Simon for the past couple of hours when she had climbed into bed at ten o'clock that night.

"Do I really have a crush on Simon?" Amanda asked herself quietly. She was definitely desiring him, not quite lusting after him. The lust wasn't as prominate to her as the desire to have him in her bed, just cuddling her, like they had woken up the morning after their one night stand. Amanda wanted to feel Simon's arms around her and feel his lips kissing her neck as she tried to sleep.

Amanda knew that she shouldn't have a crush on the man that she worked with, especially if that man was her boss on _Britain's_ _got Talent_ and sat next to her on the panel. It should have felt wrong that she was having these feelings about Simon but it didn't feel wrong to her.

It didn't feel wrong at all that she most likely had a crush on an older man, almost eleven years older than her. It didn't feel wrong that she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes and the way his arms had felt around her body when she was waking up on Christmas Eve morning. It didn't feel wrong that she loved his laugh and how crooked his smile was. It felt right to her that she was having these feelings but that made it feel wrong to her.

"I do have a crush on him!" Amanda realized, whispering it to herself. She couldn't let him know about her crush, unless he expressed that he had a crush on her, which seemed unlikely in Amanda's mind. Simon liked leggy brunettes with a fairly large bust, although he did date brunettes with small breasts. Amanda was not Simon's type at all but there was a small chance that he could have a crush on her.

It seemed like too large of a chance that Simon could have a crush on her to Amanda. She turned onto her other side in bed and closed her eyes, trying to force sleep to come to her.

×

Sleep eluded Amanda for most of the night and she only got a few hours of restless sleep. Amanda had dreamed of Simon last night. She had dreamed of him taking her on a date and then bring her back home and making love to her in her bed.

Amanda rubbed her eyes with one hand as she walked down the stairs. She had fallen asleep late and woke up earlier than what she had wanted. If it was light out, her brain wouldn't let her sleep and it had been that way since she was a child. Her daughters weren't even awake at the early hour of seven in the morning.

Amanda turned on the coffee maker when she got to the kitchen. The coffee machine beeped when it was ready and Amanda poured out the coffee into a old, chipped mug that had been a birthday present from Chris the year Lexi had been born. That year Amanda had drunk so much coffee that it seemed as if she wasn't ever going to drink it again but she was addicted to her coffee.

She put in a creamer and some sugar as Lexi came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, darling," Amanda said, leaning against the counter as she sipped her coffee. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I heard the coffee maker go off. Can I have some?" Lexi asked, getting into a cabinet and getting out a box of cereal. "Please?"

"One sip. It's not good for children your age," Amanda said, giving Lexi her mug. Lexi took a sip of the coffee in the mug, swallowed, and made a face as it went down her throat.

"How do you even drink this every morning, Mum?" Lexi asked, making another face as she handed Amanda back the mug.

"You learn to like it as you get older," Amanda replied. "I also like my coffee stronger than what you would if you drank coffee at your age if I let you."

"When did you start liking coffee, Mum?" Lexi questioned.

"I think I might have been around fifteen, I think after my first kiss because it had been at a cafe and my boyfriend at the time ordered me a coffee," Amanda answered.

"That's romantic, Mum. Why can't I date until I'm fifteen?" Lexi responded.

"Because you'll have a level head about what's wrong and right in a relationship and you'll know your body much better than you do now," Amanda said. She already knew Lexi was curious about her body, Amanda had heard her exploring her nether regions, masturbating really, a few times in the bathroom and when Lexi was supposed to be sleeping.

Lexi blushed and said, "but I already know my body."

"You're going to learn more about what you like when you're older and you've probably already discovered some of what you like by masturbating," Amanda said wickedly. Lexi's face became redder and she mimed gagging.

"Gross, Mum!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! I have my phone back so that means that the update schedule is back to normal. I hope that you liked this chapter. How embarassing is Amanda as a mum? What did you love about it and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	10. 8. affection

Simon put his arm around Amanda as he yawned. This was the second time today he had done this and it caused the same reaction to Amanda. She felt her heart skip a beat and a shiver go up her spine.

Both times she was able to hide the shiver going up her spine. She had gotten the exact reaction as when Simon put his arm around her when he kissed her on the cheek when he finally arrived at _Britain's_ _got Talent_ and it sent tingles of warmth through her stomach and to her nether regions.

That simple kiss kept her going for rest of the day and Alesha noticed the change in both Amanda and Simon. Alesha asked Amanda what she and Simon had done that was making Amanda act like this and Simon and her to be more awkward around each other. Amanda explained to her in whispered tones, that she and Simon had shagged when they were both drunk after visiting people at a graveyard.

Of course, like Amanda predicted, Alesha asked for details and Amanda couldn't give them to her. She didn't remember much about that night but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

×

Amanda went into her hotel room and she went into the closet, where her suitcase was being kept. She pulled out the one thing she knew that was going to be the one way she was going be able to get any sleep tonight. She tossed the dildo onto her bed and went into the bathroom with her pyjamas, even though she knew that she wasn't going to need them.

×

Amanda stripped off the shirt that she had went to bed in and took off her pyjama pants and her knickers, dropping each article of clothing on the carpeted floor beside her hotel bed. She was ready to masturbate and knew that she had to be quiet or else she would be heard by Alesha because her room was right next to Amanda's.

She got under the covers, a habit formed when she had been a teenager to keep her parents from seeing what she was doing and masturbated late at night when she couldn’t sleep. She brought a hand to her breast and began to tweak her nipple, a small squeak escaping from Amanda’s mouth and she lowered her head to her breast. Amanda could just barely get her nipple in her mouth and as she licked herself, she discovered that she liked it.

She released her nipple from her mouth and she let her fingers ghost over her nipples, a moan coming out of her mouth when she lingered on the tips of her nipples. Amanda rolled one of her nipples in between two of her fingers and a louder moan came out of her mouth. Amanda had her free hand wander down to her clit and she began to rub at it while she rolled her nipple in between two fingers.

Amanda picked up the vibrator from on top of the covers of the bed and she turned on the vibrator, spreading her legs, and inserted it into her, surprising herself by moaning out Simon’s name. The vibrator was almost the same length and girth that Amanda imagined Simon was so it felt like he was in between her legs. Amanda began to thrust the vibrator in her and she started to rub her clit again. She moaned louder and stopped thrusting the vibrator in her, turning it to a higher setting, and began to play with her nipples.

It really did feel as though Simon was inside of Amanda as she masturbated. Amanda rubbed at her clit faster, pulling at it to bring herself pleasure. That was what Chris had always done for her whenever they made love and that had been frequently before they had to stop because he wasn't strong enough and passed away three months later. Amanda released her breast from her right hand and she began to pump the vibrator again. Amanda began to moan louder and she moaned Simon’s name again.

Amanda knew her body well enough that she knew that she was close to climaxing and she pumped the vibrator even faster in her and rubbed her clit even faster, resulting in an explosive climax for her. Amanda had never had a climax like that, not even with Chris before he passed away.

Amanda pulled the vibrator out of her and she turned it off, rubbing it clean with a tissue although she could have brought it to her bathroom and rinsed it off there. That would have to wait until morning so she put the vibrator on the nightstand beside her bed and picked her pyjamas up off the floor.

Amanda took the covers on her bed off her body and put her pyjamas back on. Now she felt tired because she had masturbated and there was now the old, familiar soreness in between her legs that she had always gotten after making love to Chris when he had been strong enough before passing away from cancer.

Amanda pulled the covers on her bed back over her and she turned onto her left side, her right hand touching her stomach and her left went under her pillow. She closed her eyes but sleep didn’t come right away like it should have. Amanda was still missing something, someone, for her to be able to sleep. Amanda wanted Simon to be in her bed and have him put his arms around her, tell her that she was beautiful, that he loved her, and kiss her cheek or lips but that wouldn't happen unless they were in a relationship.

Amanda moved her harder pillow to where Simon’s chest would have been if they hadn't been drunk when they and she was sleeping in his bed as if they had went on a date and then made love. Amanda pulled the covers down just enough to put her arm over them and she put her head on top of the pillow. It didn’t quite feel like Simon’s chest from what she remembered of the few minutes she had cuddled Simon the morning after their one night stand, but it was close enough to what she wanted desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! How smutty is this chapter? It feels like I'm publishing a lot of smut today but I like it because I love writing smut. What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter.


	11. 9. cuddling

"Mummy, can I sleep with you?" Hollie asked Amanda in the middle of the night during the five days she had off of doing _Britain's_ _got Talent_ auditions. "I had a nightmare."

Amanda sat up in bed and she let Hollie get into her bed. Hollie laid down in Amanda's bed as Amanda pulled the covers over them. Amanda put her head back onto the pillow and Hollie rested her head on top of Amanda's chest.

Hollie was trembling with fright from the nightmare that she had so Amanda put her hand onto the little girl's side, trying to comfort her daughter. Her other hand brushed Hollie's hair out of her daughter's face and then Amanda hugged Hollie tightly.

"It's okay, darling. I'm right here," Amanda said softly, rubbing Hollie's back in an effort to comfort the frightened girl.

"Will you sing to me, Mummy?" Hollie asked, her eyes starting to close as she laid with her head on Amanda's chest.

"I can," Amanda replied. She started to hum something she knew comforted Hollie easily, a nursery rhyme from a Disney movie that Amanda had accidentally memorized when Lexi had been Hollie's age and obsessed with the Disney movie _Cinderella_ and it had also been the song that comforted Lexi when she had a nightmare at a young age.

Amanda hummed softly and Hollie's trembling slowly stopped with her mother humming to her. Amanda started to sing the words to the song for Hollie because it had been the lullaby she had sung to Hollie when she was a baby while Amanda was trying to get the newborn Hollie to sleep.

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_ ," Amanda sang the last couple of verses of the short song and heard Hollie's gentle breathing. The song worked and her daughter was now sound asleep on Amanda's chest. Hollie was getting older and she wasn't going to Amanda at night when she had nightmares but instead stayed in her bed sometimes. Amanda knew that moments like these wouldn't be happening for that much longer in her life because of her youngest daughter growing up.

"I love you, darling," Amanda whispered to the sleeping Hollie. She loosened her hold on Hollie and cuddled her while Amanda fell back asleep.

×

Hollie was still cuddling with Amanda when Simon came to Amanda's house to pick her up for him and her to go to the airport for _Britain's_ _got Talent_ auditions. Lexi came to the door, saying that Amanda was still asleep because the alarm on her phone didn't go off and it appeared that Hollie had a nightmare sometime in the night.

Simon followed Lexi upstairs to Amanda's room and she told him that he could deal with Amanda in the morning. Simon shook Amanda's shoulder gently and she blinked blearily at him.

"How late am I?" Amanda asked him.

"About twenty minutes but I also slept in a little," Simon replied.

Amanda removed her arms around from her daughter, Hollie, and she gently moved Hollie's head off her chest and onto a pillow.

"Hollie had a nightmare last night so she had to sleep with me," Amanda explained as she pulled down her pyjama shirt so it didn't expose her stomach when she stretched.

"Eric does the same thing to me when he's with me," Simon replied. "You have to love kids when they want to cuddle with you so they'll sleep."

"Hollie always wants me to sing to her if she has a nightmare and it's always the same thing," Amanda said as she went into her bathroom. "You can wait downstairs for me. My suitcase is already packed and I just have to lug it down, call my neighbour to watch the girls, and say goodbye to them."

"Do you want me to head over to your neighbour's to say that you're going to leave in maybe forty-five minutes or so?" Simon asked as Amanda closed the bathroom door.

"That would be amazing of you, Simon," Amanda replied as she turned on the water. "Thanks."

×

Simon went over to Amanda's neighbour's house and introduced himself, although they had heard about him from Amanda and from watching him on _Britain's got Talent_ so they knew Amanda was getting ready to leave sometime soon.

By the time Simon got back to Amanda's house, Amanda had already gotten out of the shower and she was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a black shirt with the word 'cancer' struck on it with a white line, and trainers. Simon had seen Amanda wear this shirt before as she had come to _Britain's_ _got Talent_ in it last year before the live shows for when she was getting ready.

Amanda had woken Hollie up and she was making her daughter breakfast. Lexi was already downstairs with her homework that she had to do over the weekend.

"Make sure all of that gets done today, Lex, because you're not going to have any more time to do it this weekend with your sleepover," Amanda said to Lexi as she scrambled eggs for Hollie.

"I know, Mum," Lexi replied. "Simon's back, Mum."

"I need just five more minutes, Simon, so I can help Lexi with a maths problem and finish Hollie's breakfast," Amanda said.

"You have a problem in your maths homework that you need help with, Lexi?" Simon asked. "I'm pretty good with maths. I can help you."

"Alright. Here," Lexi said, pushing the piece of paper towards Simon with several problems blank on it. "I need help with this one," she said, pointing at one of the problems that was blank under it.

"This one's fairly simple. Look for the parts of the equation you need in the words and then you can solve it pretty easily," Simon said, taking Lexi's pencil and making lines underneath the numbers on the problem.

"Thanks, Simon. Now I can actually do it," Lexi said.

Amanda put a plate in front of Hollie, giving Hollie a kiss on the forehead and then hugged her and repeated the good bye to Lexi.

"I'm ready now, Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Happy superbowl Sunday if you like football. I'm rooting for the patriots. Who are you all rooting for? How cute is this chapter because of Hollie and Amanda's relationship? I love writing the kids because they're so much fun. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	12. 10. bgt

Amanda looked at Alesha and David as the couple rubbed Alesha's pregnant stomach. They had gotten pregnant accidentally when they had gotten engaged and Alesha was due in two weeks time.

"Have you found out the gender yet?" Amanda asked them.

"Yes! David was so happy about it," Alesha replied.

"We're having a son!" David added in. "Azura isn't too happy about getting a baby brother but I'm more excited to be having a son and our baby is healthy."

"When did you find out?" Amanda asked Alesha as she placed a hand on her pregnancy bump, feeling her baby most likely kicking.

"Yesterday. I can't believe my mum was able to keep quiet that she's getting a grandson from me or that she can't believe she's getting David for a son in-law still," Alesha replied. "Do you want me to show you David's reaction, Amanda?"

"Sure," Amanda responded. Alesha took out her phone and clicked on a video in her camera roll. The video started to play of David's reaction when an ultrasound technician said that David and Alesha were going to have a baby boy. David jumped up from his seat in the video and he started to cheer about having another son. Alesha was laughing away in the background of the video and then the video showed them kissing in celebration.

Amanda laughed at the video, saying, "that was Chris' exact same reaction to learning that Lexi was going to be a little girl and Hollie was also going to be a little girl but we learned twenty weeks into my pregnancies."

"David couldn't stop kissing me when we got back home. We almost made love," Alesha said.

"We didn't almost make love, babe, we did make love but I was a little too rough for your pregnancy," David retorted to his girlfriend, blushing bright red.

"A little roughness doesn't hurt anyone when you're making love," Amanda said to a blushing Alesha.

×

Simon and Amanda knew that Alesha was nearing her due date with her pregnancy so when her water broke while she was talking to Amanda in the hotel that night Amanda wasn't very surprised about it.

"Amanda, the baby's coming now," Alesha said, holding her baby bump as she winced from the pain of a contraction. "Get David, please."

"Just focus on breathing, Alesha. That's going to help with the pain while I get David and Simon," Amanda replied, getting up from her spot on the bed in her hotel room. There was a door that connected her room with David and Alesha's room so she went through it in search of David.

"What's wrong, Mandy?" David asked in concern, stopping talking with Simon about caring for their children.

"Alesha's in labour. She's saying that that the baby is coming now," Amanda replied. "She told me to get you. Simon, can you call 9-9-9?"

"I can," Simon responded, pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket. He and David got up from the bed, following Amanda into her hotel room where Alesha was laying on her back, underneath the covers and her knickers on the floor.

"David, the baby's coming out now!" Alesha said once she saw David. She groaned with pain as a contraction came and David rushed over to the bed to hold Alesha's hand. "Our baby is going to be born now!"

"Alesha, stay calm. I know how to deliver a child safely," Amanda spoke. She pulled the covers up from where they were tucked in the bed and pushed them up Alesha's legs. Alesha raised and spread her legs for Amanda and the baby's head was already at crowning. "Simon, I need towels. The baby's head is crowning and Alesha, on the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"A hospital is sending an ambulance now," Simon replied. He went into Amanda's bathroom and came out with a few towels as Alesha pushed with her next contraction.

Amanda slid a towel underneath Alesha's arse and had her take off her nightgown so it wouldn't be in the way when the baby came out the rest of the way. Amanda held a towel in her hands as she took a hold of the infant's shoulders, wiping the baby down as Alesha swore with pain while a contraction hit her. She pushed and more of the newborn slid out of her.

"Good, Alesha! A few more pushes and your baby will be here," Amanda encouraged. Alesha squeezed David's hand tightly and groaned again with pain, muttering swears.

"I can't do it," Alesha protested. Her face was contorted with pain and she let out another loud moan of pain. Amanda rubbed more of the infant clean and encouraged Alesha to continue pushing when her next contraction came. Alesha let out a yell of pain and she bore down so even more of the baby was revealed to Amanda.

Simon took Alesha's other hand and it was gripped tightly by Alesha when the next contraction came and she pushed again. The baby was almost out and almost all the way clean. Amanda wiped down the baby's legs that were out of Alesha and held the infant, pulling gently as the rest of the baby emerged from Alesha. Amanda wiped down the infant's feet and wrapped the child in a clean towel, glancing at the baby's gender.

"Congratulations, David and Alesha. You've got a little girl now. The doctor was wrong about the gender," Amanda said, handing the baby girl to her mother. Alesha took the little girl in her arms and she cradled the baby, pushing back the white fabric of the towel to see the baby's face. The child let out a squeal of protest that she was out of her mother's womb and continued to cry.

"We have a daughter?" David asked as Alesha pushed down the bed covers below one of her breasts and she got the baby girl to latch on to her nipple and begin to feed.

"Yes, you have a daughter," Simon replied. "I saw her gender when Amanda was wrapping her up. And Alesha, you grip is bloody strong."

Alesha flashed a grin at Simon and Amanda got a plastic bag from the bathroom that had been in the trash can to deliver the placenta. The placenta was delivered into the bag and Amanda helped Alesha to put her nightgown on when the baby girl released Alesha's nipple and was being held by her father.

The paramedics came into the room shortly after Alesha began to feed the unnamed baby girl and was loaded on a stretcher. She and David said goodbye to Amanda and Simon, the couple grinning with pride.

"Can I talk to you about something, 'Manda?" Simon asked after David and Alesha left.

"Sure," Amanda replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hi guys! Alesha had a baby in this chapter. I bet you guys didn't expect for me to add dalesha into this story but I did. I've never written dalesha at all so I hope I did well with it. What do you think Simon is going to ask Amanda? What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	13. 11. girlfriend

“We have a daughter?” David asked as Alesha pushed down the bed covers below one of her breasts and she got the baby girl to latch on to her nipple and begin to feed.

“Yes, you have a daughter,” Simon replied. “I saw her gender when Amanda was wrapping her up. And Alesha, you grip is bloody strong.”

Alesha flashed a grin at Simon and Amanda got a plastic bag from the bathroom that had been in the trash can to deliver the placenta. The placenta was delivered into the bag and Amanda helped Alesha to put her nightgown on when the baby girl released Alesha’s nipple and was being held by her father.

The paramedics came into the room shortly after Alesha began to feed the unnamed baby girl and was loaded on a stretcher. She and David said goodbye to Amanda and Simon, the couple grinning with pride.

“Can I talk to you about something, ‘Manda?” Simon asked after David and Alesha left.

“Sure,” Amanda replied. “What do you want to talk to me about, Simon?”

“How do I say this?’ Simon asked, trying to think of how he was going to phrase what he was going to say. Simon wanted to ask Amanda to be his girlfriend and he had been debating about it when it had been a year since her husband had passed away so he was going to try now. Simon had had a crush on Amanda since he had hired her to be a judge with him and that had only intensified when they had their one night stand before Christmas.

Amanda was beautiful and sexy in his eyes although she wasn’t the type that he normally went for and he wanted to act on his feelings but there was still the chance that Amanda was going to say no to being his girlfriend because she wasn’t ready or she just wasn’t ever going to date again.

“Say what?” Amanda asked curiously. She sat down on the other bed in her hotel room, the one she was probably going to sleep in that night because of Alesha giving birth in her bed.

“W-would you be my girlfriend, Amanda?” Simon blurted out. Amanda’s face turned to shock and Simon sat down next to her. “Would you please be my girlfriend, Amanda?”

“Be your girlfriend?” Amanda repeated. Simon nodded his head in response and Amanda smiled at him. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Simon.”

“Really?” Simon asked her. "You really want to be my girlfriend, Mandy?"

"Yes, Simon, I want to be your girlfriend," Amanda replied.

×

Simon and Amanda laid on Simon's bed in his hotel room, watching a movie on his laptop. Amanda was cuddled up to Simon on her side and he had his right arm around her with his hand on her side. The movie's credits started to roll and Simon paused the movie, closing his laptop. He kissed Amanda's forehead and she put her head onto his chest.

Simon played with Amanda's hair and asked, "would you like to spend the night in my room?"

"Sure but all we are going to do is sleep. I-I'm not ready to have sex yet, Simon," Amanda said, sitting up in bed.

"I wasn't saying that we were going to have sex tonight. If you're not ready, that's okay with me, Amanda. All I want to do tonight is cuddle you," Simon replied. "Go get ready for bed and I'll get ready myself."

Amanda got up from Simon's bed and she left the hotel room. Simon got off of his bed and he noticed the erection Amanda had left him with. The way she had been laying meant that one of her breasts were pressed up against Simon's side and her hand had been on top of one of his nipples, brushing it occasionally when her hand moved while they were watching the movie.

Simon was only semi-erect but it was enough that it would take too long for it to subside by itself before Amanda got back. He had only around half an hour to get ready for bed and wank off the erection Amanda had left him with.

Simon went into his bathroom and he turned on the shower, pulling off his clothes. He got into the shower and when he touched his cock, it gave a twitch of interest and he groaned as he started to move his hand up and down his cock.

The warm spray of the water felt good on his body and coupled with the fact he was wanking, he became fully erect extremly soon. Simon moaned with pleasure as his fingers touched the tip of his cock and then went back down to the base of it. If he pretended that Amanda was wanking him off, he would finish quicker so he could wash and be dressed by the time Amanda got back into his room.

Simon though of Amanda with each movement his hand made on his cock and he soon ejaculated on the shower wall. He let go of his flaccid cock and it dropped back in between his legs.

Simon grabbed the bar of soap and he washed his body quickly, trying to remove the smell of his wanking from his hands and his body. He rinsed his body, turning the shower to even warmer water to just rest underneath it.

He got out of the shower and dried off his body, wrapping the towel around his waist and cleaned off the shower wall with another towel. Simon went back into the bedroom and he got out a pair of boxers and pyjama pants from his suitcase. He put them on and he was in bed before Amanda returned with wet hair and in pyjamas.

She got in next to him and cuddled back up to him. She put her head onto his chest again and put her hand beside her head.

"Goodnight, Simon," Amanda said, leaning her head up and kissing Simon's cheek.

"Goodnight, darling," replied Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! So Simon asked Amanda to be his girlfriend? Did anyone predict that or them cuddling in this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next in their relationship? I hope that you liked this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	14. 12. interview

It was the next weekend, Sunday specifically and Amanda and Simon were planning on coming out as a couple in an interview that was going to be shown on _Britain's_ _got More Talent_ later in the year when auditions were aired. Steven, the host of _BGMT_ didn't know that Amanda and Simon were a couple but he had o ask them questions on their interactions as they had gotten more affectionate with each other when the first audition location, they had been not awkward around each other. David and Alesha didn't even know that Amanda and Simon were now girlfriend and boyfriend although Amanda had almost let it slip to Alesha when Amanda had went to go see her a few days after David and Alesha's daughter had been born.

Amanda had delivered their daughter so Alesha and David had named her Beatrix Amanda Walliams, giving her David's last name as they were engaged. David came back to the panel the day before and Alesha was going to come by for a few hours with Beatrix. The interview was planned to be done while Alesha was there with David so Amanda and Simon could tell them that they were dating.

×

The interview had went well and Amanda and Simon both shocked David, Alesha, Ant, Dec, and Stephen by admitting why their relationship seemed awkward at the first audition location and that they were now dating.

Stephen did ask if they had been intimate and the couple blushed and had said technically yes but it had been when they were drunk and explained the one night stand. All Amanda and Simon had done since they had started dating was peck each other on the lips or cheek or Amanda would be kissed by Simon on her forehead.

Stephen had also asked if they slept in the same bed together when they started dating and Amanda and Simon could say yes to that question. Amanda said that Simon and her were both cuddlers and had already been seen sleeping together by Amanda's makeup team.

Simon did cuddle Amanda a bit for the interview, not for show, but because they loved cuddling. Amanda had missed it after her husband passed away and it felt amazing that Simon was cuddling her now. Amanda was smiling the entire time during the interview and Simon kissed her on the cheek multiple times so in all, the interview had gone well.

×

Since it was London auditions, Simon and Amanda returned to Amanda's quiet house. Her daughters were being taken care of by her mother for the weekend so Amanda didn't have to worry about their care while she was busy.

Simon brought Amanda upstairs to her bedroom and he laid her down on her bed before he got on and pulled Amanda into his embrace.

"When are we going to go on our first official date, Simon?" Amanda asked, laying her head on Simon's chest and unbuttoning a button on his shirt.

"We can have a first date tonight. Would you just like to watch another movie for our date and have some wine while we watch something?" Simon asked her in return. "Are you trying to undress me?"

"Maybe," Amanda replied with a sly smile and unbuttoned another button. Simon unbuttoned the other three buttons himself and Amanda lifted her head so he could take his white button-up shirt off.

Simon was muscular but he wasn't too muscular. He had been working out more recently as an effort to get himself more healthy for his son because of his fall down stairs at his house in October. He didn't drink too often now and when the one night stand had happened, that was the first time Simon had gotten drunk since he had fallen and gotten a concussion. His stomach was flat because of his working out but it had a fine line of hair that disappeared underneath Simon's dress pants and belt and the hair spread out across his chest.

"How about we get ready for bed and I'll try to find something for us to watch, pour the wine, and find something for us to eat so we don't repeat what happened in December," Simon said, holding Amanda close to his body. Amanda could hear his heart beating in his chest and it was comforting to her. She had listened to Chris' heartbeat after they made love and it's rythmn had always made her tired. It felt like Simon's heartbeat had the same effect on her.

"You should probably go home and find some pyjamas to bring back while I'm getting ready for bed," Amanda replied. She got up from her bed and Simon's chest, going into her bathroom.

"Good idea because I'll probably spend the night. A friend is watching Eric for me tonight because I figured auditions were going to run longer than what they did," Simon responded. "I'm going to head out now then."

"Alright," came Amanda's reply. She turned on the shower, showering quickly and stepped out of the shower dripping wet with water. Simon had already left and he was on the way to his house.

She dried off and put on her dressing gown. She had a funny feeling that her and Simon were going to be intimate for the first time while sober because it was their first date and they had known each other for years.

Amanda pulled out a comfortable, white bra and matching knickers and put them back. She had been irresistible to her late husband whenever she wore red and she pulled out the red bra and knickers that she had owned for years. She had gotten rid of the sexy red underclothes she had owned when Chris passed away because she couldn't stand the sight of them in her dresser. The red underclothes that she owned now were ones that she wore when she was on her period when she wanted to feel sexy but still be comfortable.

That would have to do for their first date and Amanda pulled them on along with a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. Now all she had to do was wait for Simon to come back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Simanda is going on their first official date! What do you think the movie is going to be? I can't wait for you guys to read the update for next chapter already because I think you guys will like it. What do you think is going to happen on their date and what did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	15. 13. date

Simon came back to Amanda's house in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, carrying curry takeaway. This was going to be their first official date though they were just planning to watch a movie and cuddle which was what they had done in a hotel room after Alesha had given birth.

He let himself into Amanda's house, calling out that he was there and Amanda came running from upstairs in her bedroom, flying down the stairs to him.

"Hey," she said. "I haven't picked out a movie so if you want to, pick anything."

"Alright. I got us curry takeaway for us to eat. Should I pour the wine or do you want to?" Simon asked in reply.

"I can pour it," Amanda replied. Simon went into the living room and went to the DVD shelf where Amanda kept the movies in her house. He picked one and went to the couch. Amanda came into the living room with two glasses of red wine and set one in front of Simon. She looked at what he had selected and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to watch _Fifty Shades of Grey_ tonight?" Simon asked with amusement.

"I'm just surprised you picked that. I haven't watched it in a long time because of the effect it has on me," Amanda replied. She put the DVD into the DVD player, skipping the movie trailers and going to the main screen.

"What is this effect that _Fifty Shades of Grey_ has on you, darling?" Simon asked, although he could easily figure out what the effect the movie had on her.

"You'll just have to watch me and you'll figure it out," Amanda replied, sitting back down on the couch beside Simon and leaning on his shoulder. He grinned at her and he kissed her forehead. Simon took the curries out of the plastic bag and gave one to Amanda.

She looked in surprise that he had remembered that she would only eat vegetarian curry and he had also gotten it for himself. They started eating as the movie began.

×

The wine in their glasses was gone by the time that the movie had just gotten to the nondisclosure agreement contract as was the curries Simon had bought. Simon knew what the movie was about as his last girlfriend had read the book and had him act out some of the scenes with her although it was discovered that Simon didn't like BDSM that much.

The movie got to the playroom part and Amanda began to shift in her position on the couch. She knew what was coming next and it didn't help that she and her late husband had sex for the rest of the movie because they had both gotten horny. That memory was coursing through her and made her shift in her position on the couch. Simon smirked at Amanda's squirming and he kissed her cheek.

Now the movie had gotten to foreplay and Amanda was squirming worse as each clothing article was removed on screen.

"Something bothering you, darling?" Simon asked innocently. He had enough girlfriends to know that Amanda was starting to get horny from the movie and he knew what was coming next as his girlfriend before Amanda had made him act out that scene with her.

"No," Amanda lied but she knew she was becoming hot and bothered. She tried to stop squirming but she felt the dampness in between her legs making her knickers tighter and rubbing up against her as she squirmed. The characters on the screen began to have sex and she watched Simon's reaction.

He looked as though he was surprised about it and he crossed his legs. He was clearly trying to hide an erection that was forming in his sweatpants.

"Something wrong, darling?" Amanda asked him, smirking at his crossed legs.

"No," Simon lied to her. He pressed his legs together tighter. He was fighting back an erection that was gained from watching the characters in the movie have sex. It didn't help that Amanda was squirming so much beside him and this was definitely the effect _Fifty Shades of Grey_ had on her.

×

The movie was almost over and Simon had tried to hide his erection almost all of the movie. Amanda squirmed less when the characters weren't shagging and more when they were doing foreplay and shagging.

Amanda had already figured out that Simon had gotten an erection when he had gotten up to use the bathroom because she could see it. She was shocked at the size of the bulge in Simon's sweatpants because it meant that he was large. She hid the shock when Simon sat back down and crossed his legs again.

The movie ended and Amanda got up. She took the movie out of the DVD player and put it back into its case. She returned the case to the DVD shelf and Simon picked up the empty containers that the curries had been in and the empty wine glasses. While Amanda had her back turned to him, he got up and went into the kitchen.

He tossed out the empty containers and put the empty glasses into the sink. Simon heard Amanda go upstairs to her room and he went upstairs as well. Amanda was already in bed so he got in beside her and she smirked at his erection.

"So the movie made you horny?" Amanda said, grinning at him.

"A little," Simon replied truthfully. "Hopefully this will go down while we're sleeping."

"I've got a better idea as to how you can get rid of your erection," Amanda said. She sat up in bed and she got into Simon's lap underneath the covers. "I'm r-ready to have sex with you, Simon."

"Are you sure about it, Amanda?" Simon asked her, placing his hands on either side of Amanda's waist.

"I'm sure about it, Simon. I want to have sex with you tonight." She kissed his lips and Simon kissed her back, making it their first kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Have you seen all of the signals that damon is real on David's Instagram? The bracelets, the fact they were dancing. It's all there! What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	16. 14. shag

The movie ended and Amanda got up. She took the movie out of the DVD player and put it back into its case. She returned the case to the DVD shelf and Simon picked up the empty containers that the curries had been in and the empty wine glasses. While Amanda had her back turned to him, he got up and went into the kitchen.

He tossed out the empty containers and put the empty glasses into the sink. Simon heard Amanda go upstairs to her room and he went upstairs as well. Amanda was already in bed so he got in beside her and she smirked at his erection.

"So the movie made you horny?" Amanda said, grinning at him.

"A little," Simon replied truthfully. "Hopefully this will go down while we're sleeping."

"I've got a better idea as to how you can get rid of your erection," Amanda said. She sat up in bed and she got into Simon's lap underneath the covers. "I'm r-ready to have sex with you, Simon."

"Are you sure about it, Amanda?" Simon asked her, placing his hands on either side of Amanda's waist.

"I'm sure about it, Simon. I want to have sex with you tonight." She kissed his lips and Simon kissed her back, making it their first kiss on the lips.

They kissed until they both couldn't breath and had to part. Simon started to kiss up and down Amanda's neck, making her breath hitch. Amanda liked this and she let out a quiet moan when Simon bit down on her collar bone.

So she had a kink about biting. Simon hadn't known that about Amanda because they hadn't even talked about having sex but yet they were having foreplay and were going to shag. He kissed the spot that he bit and Amanda moaned again. She began to gyrate her hips on Simon's crotch, making him let out a groan and he held on tighter to Amanda's waist.

Amanda got off his lap and laid beside him. She took off her shirt, showing off the red bra and pushed down the covers to her waist. Simon positioned himself above Amanda and he trailed kisses down to her bra. She sat up slightly for him to unclasp the bra and he took the red bra off of her. He smirked when he saw her bare breasts, having dreamt about them for a few nights after Amanda hadn't worn a bra with her dress for an audition location.

"Like what you see?" Amanda asked teasingly.

"Yes. I love what I see," Simon replied. He kissed in between Amanda's breasts and he kissed her breasts. Amanda moaned and she squirmed underneath him. Simon took a nipple into his mouth and he rolled it around with his tongue, drawing out a louder moan from Amanda.

She took off his sweatpants and his jeans and Amanda grinned when she saw Simon's size. Simon pulled off Amanda's own sweatpants and her knickers. Her knickers were soaked from both the movie and the foreplay that she and Simon were doing. Simon removed the nipple from his mouth and he sucked on other one, making Amanda moan again and wrap her legs around Simon's body, trying to pull him into her.

"I want you to shag me, Simon," Amanda whispered. The energy in the room was so strong that it was all that was needed.

"I'm getting there," Simon replied. He kissed Amanda's lips and his tongue slid into Amanda's mouth. She opened her mouth enough for their tongues to battle for dominance and both of them moaned. Amanda used her strength to flip both of them, forcing their lips to part so she was on top of Simon.

She lowered herself so that the tip of Simon's cock was touching her vagina's lips and Simon gave her a condom from his sweatpants pocket. She put the condom onto him without looking and lowered herself again so the tip of Simon's cock was touching her vagina.

He moaned from the contact and Amanda lowered herself gently onto Simon and her back arched with pleasure. She moaned and began to thrust herself on him quickly. It felt amazing that he was inside of her finally and Amanda thrusted quicker. Amanda moaned louder when Simon began to touch her clit and she cried out Simon's name with pleasure as she climaxed.

She moaned again as Simon started to touch her clit again and he started to roll one of her nipples around with his fingers. Amanda thrusted herself quickly on Simon and she moaned as she straightened her back upwards and let the sheets fall down as she sat up on him, continuing thrusting herself.

Simon took a hold of Amanda's waist and he moaned out Amanda's name as she clenched her vagina's walls as she got ready to have her second orgasm. His hips started to buck and Amanda took herself off of him and got onto her hands and knees. Simon got the message and he kneeled behind Amanda. He guided himself into Amanda and began to thrust quickly.

Amanda moaned the loudest she had all night and she screamed out Simon's name with pleasure as his cock hit her cervix with each thrust. Simon's thrusting became wild and he held on tightly to Amanda's waist. He continued to hit Amanda's cervix and she climaxed for a third timex screaming out Simon's name again.

Her vagina's walls clenched on Simon's cock and that did it for him. He climaxed, groaning Amanda's name as he rode it out with a few short thrusts. Amanda sank into the bed and she turned around, grinning at him and he took off the condom, trying it off and putting it into the nightstand on his side of the bed.

He laid down beside her and she put her head onto Simon's chest.

"God, that was amazing, Amanda," Simon said as Amanda tilted her head up and she kissed him.

"It was," Amanda agreed. Her eyes dropped shut and Simon put an arm around her while they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Simanda finally got it on in this chapter! It was actually kind if he's to write this chapter because I wanted the perfect balance of love making and shagging for Simon and Amanda. Do you think I did that and what did you like about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	17. 15. sleep

Simon began to stir in his sleep. It felt like someone was watching him and Amanda sleep. A door shut and it sounded like Amanda's bedroom door but Amanda was still laying with her head on Simon's chest.

He opened his eyes and the bright light of the sun flooded the bedroom. Amanda was still asleep, cuddled up to him with her head on his chest and a hand on his chest. Simon's hand travelled downwards to Amanda's arse and he placed a palm on it. Amanda's eyes opened blearily and she looked up at him.

"Good morning, darling. Are you copping a feel of my bum?" She asked him with a laugh.

"Yes. I didn't quite get a good feel of it last night while we were shagging," Simon replied. He moved his hand up and down Amanda's arse, rubbing it gently. Her back arched and she breathed deeply, almost as if she was trying to suppress a moan. Amanda tilted her head up and she kissed Simon's lips.

"You'll have to get a better feel of it the next time we shag," Amanda said. She sat up in bed and noticed that the door was partially open when she and Simon had closed it all the way the night before. “Did we not close the door all the way because I swear we did.”

“We did close it all the way. Do you think the girls and your mum is here and they saw us?” Simon asked her in reply. He sat up in bed and reached for his boxers and his sweatpants. He pulled them on underneath the covers and he handed Amanda her knickers and sweatpants while he searched for his shirt.

Amanda got out of bed, pulling on the knickers and sweatpants and found Simon’s shirt on her side of the bed laying in a heap on the floor. She gave him the shirt and he tossed it on while Amanda clasped her bra back on and put on her own shirt. When they were both redressed in their clothes from the night before, they went downstairs to find Amanda’s mother, Judith, sitting at the table with Amanda’s daughters.

“Morning, Mum,” Amanda said as she went to the coffee maker and turned it on. “Do you want coffee, Simon?”

“Sure,” Simon replied. Judith glanced at Simon and then glanced at the hickeys on Amanda’s collar bone, raising an eyebrow at both of them. Amanda handed Simon a cup of hot coffee and they both sat down at the table by Judith.

“Did you two have fun last night?” Judith asked, eyeing Amanda’s hickeys again. Amanda and Simon blushed and Amanda nodded, taking a sip of her coffee to avoid having to talk.

“Why were you and Mummy naked in bed, Simon?” Hollie asked innocently. She had no idea that Amanda and Simon had shagged but Lexi blushed, which told Amanda and Simon that Lexi had figured out what her mum and boyfriend were doing the night before.

“We were having fun last night that required us to be naked,” Simon replied to the question.

“What kind of fun?” Hollie asked as Simon took a sip of his coffee and Amanda almost choked on her coffee.

“We were bouncing in my bed, Hollie, and because we get sweaty from it so we have to take off our clothes,” Amanda replied. She blushed and hid her face by taking a sip of her coffee.

“Is my daughter now your girlfriend, Simon?” Judith, Amanda’s mother asked.

“Yes, she is,” Simon answered. “We’ve been dating for over a week now, Mrs. Holden.”

“He’s been good to me so far and Simon’s a cuddler,” Amanda added. “We’ve only slept in the same bed twice, three time if you include what happened before Christmas to us.”

“Have you gone on any dates with Simon yet, Mum?” Lexi asked.

“I have. We had our first date here at home last night. We were watching a movie,” Amanda replied and she took another sip of her coffee. “You can watch the movie we watched when you’re much older, Lexi, before you ask.”

Lexi closed her mouth as she was about to ask the question that Amanda answered for her of when she could watch the movie her mother and her boyfriend had watched.

×

Simon and Amanda cuddled later that night as Simon ended up staying a second night but he brought Eric to spend the night as well. All the children in the house had been put to bed so Simon and Amanda got into bed early. Amanda was currently on top of Simon and they were snogging. Her legs were on either side of Simon’s body and she was almost on top of his crotch, which was beginning to press into her inner thigh.

They kissed and she started to move her body on his, making Simon’s erection grow larger but he stopped her moving by placing a hand on her waist and one on the small of her back. Simon smirked at her and took Amanda’s nightgown off to see that she only had on knickers underneath it, and this made Simon’s smirk become larger.

“No bra tonight, darling?” he asked her.

“Yes, no bra,” Amanda replied. He flipped them so that Amanda was on the bottom and they resumed snogging. Amanda’s hands went to the hem of Simon’s pyjama shirt and he allowed her to pull it off of his body. Simon kissed down Amanda’s neck and to her collar bone, biting at the skin gently. Amanda moaned with appreciation and her legs wrapped around Simon’s back.

“We have to be quiet, Amanda. There are children,” Simon reprimanded.

“But you’re the one making me moan, Simon,” Amanda retorted to her boyfriend.

He bit down harder on Amanda’s collar bone and she bit back the loud moan that was trying to come out of her mouth. Then Simon did his best to make Amanda scream his name with pleasure that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! This is sort of a filler chapter until Amanda and Simon's next date. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? It was fun to write Judith's reaction to Amanda and Simon dating. Bye until the next chapter!


	18. 16. feeling

Amanda dusted the tops of the side tables in the living room, dancing around to the music that she had put on. Her daughters were both at school and wouldn’t be back home until around three thirty in the afternoon. It was now three in the afternoon so Amanda had half an hour to finish cleaning before she had to help Hollie and Lexi with their homework. Lexi always had trouble with her maths homework and it was assigned every night so she had no choice not to do it, needing Amanda’s help to understand the material although it was practiced that day in class.

Lexi’s homework took longer than Hollie’s did because Hollie was assigned a packet to do that had assignments from her reading and maths classes. Occasionally there was a bit of homework for her science class but it was all fairly easy for Hollie so she never required much help to do her homework.

Amanda wiped off the side tables and began to clean off the T.V. stand of its’ dust. When that was done, she put away the dust rag she had used in the laundry room of her house and put away the can of cleaning spray in the cabinet underneath the sink. The living room was cleaned and Lexi and Hollie were going to be home in less than five minutes so there was no time to start doing anything else. Amanda took her phone off the charger and looked at her notifications. There was a text from Simon asking her when she would like to go on their next date. Amanda replied, with her heart beating fast, that she was free on the next weekend to go on a date as long as there was someone to check in on Lexi, who was old enough to begin babysitting her little sister, every couple of hours. Simon replied that it sounded good and asked if it was alright with her if Lexi could babysit his son, Eric, as well when they went on their second date.

Amanda replied that Lexi would be able to handle both of the children and asked where they would be going on their date. She laughed when Simon replied that it was a surprise and he was going to pick her up around seven in the evening on Saturday night. Amanda’s thoughts went to that Simon was planning something romantic for them to do.

Simon’s imagination could go wild when it came to date ideas so Amanda had no clue as to what Simon was planning for them. She texted back, asking if he would at least give her a clue as to what the date was going to be. A text lit up her phone that had Simon’s reply and he had said that he wasn’t going to tell her. Amanda rolled her eyes and texted that she loved him and he replied back that he loved her too.

Amanda and Simon had recently begun texting that they loved each other but they hadn’t said it face to face. That was going to happen when they were both ready to say it to each other and not through text. It always made Amanda’s heart flutter when Simon said that he loved her and Amanda knew that her reaction to him saying it to her face was going to make her heart most likely pound with passion for him. It was clear enough to her that she was in love with Simon.

“Hi, Mum!” Lexi called as she came into the front door. “I have no homework tonight for once, including no maths homework because we’re starting a new unit tomorrow so we had a study hall!”

“Hi, Mummy!” Hollie called after her sister finished talking. They dumped their backpacks in the entry hall on the bench that they tossed their winter coats onto. The girls came into the kitchen and Lexi got up onto the counter. She got into the snacks cabinet and pulled out a tin of biscuits that Amanda had bought the day before when she had gone grocery shopping.

“That’s good!” Amanda said. “Are you starting an easy unit next?”

“Fairly easy. I looked at it in the textbook and I think that I might already understand it. We’re going to continue quadratics and we’ve already had practice with it from last unit,” Lexi replied. Lexi opened the tin of biscuits and handed Hollie a couple. “Are you texting Simon again, Mum?”

“Yes,” Amanda responded. “He’s planning on taking me on a date in two days.”

"Can I help you pick out an outfit?" Hollie asked and Lexi nodded in agreement.

"I think I can pick something out myself but I do need to go shopping and you should come with me, Lexi," Amanda replied.

"Why, mum?" Lexi asked.

Amanda whispered into her ear, "you need bras. You can't go braless anymore."

"Why now? I've got nothing!" Lexi complained. "I'm tinier than you, Mum!"

"You need them. I was twelve when I got my first one because I couldn't go naked underneath my shirts anymore," Amanda retorted. "You're coming with me and that's final."

"Why do you have to go shopping, Mummy?" Hollie asked, taking a bite out of one of her biscuits.

"I need new underthings now that I have a boyfriend. I got rid of all of my nice ones Simon would like on me when your father passed away," Amanda replied. "That's why I'm taking your sister with me tomorrow night. Do you want to go to David and Alesha's for a few hours tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Hollie answered excitedly. "But Alesha feeds Beatrix weird."

"It's perfectly normal that Alesha breastfeeds. It's what breasts are for after all," Amanda said in response. "I breastfed you."

Both Hollie and Lexi made disgusted faces and Hollie mimed gagging. Amanda laughed at their response and she took a biscuit from Hollie.

"Hey!" Hollie said in defense and she clutched the two other biscuits to her chest to protect them from her mother stealing another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Sorry I didn't publish last night as I was writing an alemanda piece that I hope to publish the first chapter soon. So Amanda is falling in love with Simon finally! Do you think Simon would ever propose and what did you love about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	19. 17. confession

Simon took Amanda a date that Saturday and he ended up spending the night at Amanda's house when they got back after the date. Amanda had been correct about the date being romantic as Simon had taken her out to dinner to a small restaurant and took her for a walk in the park afterwards. When they were driving back home to Amanda's house, Simon confessed that he had a crush on Amanda since they had started working together on _Britain's got Talent_ twelve years ago. Amanda didn't know what to say in response to it so she said nothing about having a crush on him, which she did, and asked Simon when he first realized that he had a crush on her.

She wanted to say that she had a crush on him but she hadn't felt ready at the time. Now she knew that she felt ready to admit it and tonight was going to be their third date as a couple. Amanda was planning on spending the night at Simon's house so she convinced Lexi to watch her little sister and Eric at Simon's house so Amanda and Simon could go there after their date instead of Amanda's house. Amanda's house was usually the home that they went to after their dates so they could shag but it felt as though Simon was becoming more gentle when they did shag, as if he wanted them to make love.

Amanda and Simon hadn't been caught by anyone except for Amanda's daughters and mother two weeks ago. Amanda had to reteach her daughters that if the door to her bedroom was closed, they had to knock and get permission to come in because Amanda and Simon were naked in bed in the morning because they had been shagging the night before. That had been a rule back when the girls' father was alive, before Chris passed away, and it was followed so Lexi and Hollie wouldn't see that much of their parents' bodies naked with only blankets covering them. The rule became necessary when Lexi had seen more than what she should have one morning when she was much younger than her current age. She had seen her parents almost completely naked in bed with not very much covering their crotches and Amanda's breasts.

Amanda told Simon this story on their third date and he laughed. He could relate to it as a past girlfriend and him had been caught in a similar situation by his mother when she had been alive and healthy shortly before the girlfriend and Simon broke up. Amanda couldn't help but laugh at that story.

"It's terrifying to be caught by your mum when you're naked in your childhood bed with a naked girl in your arms," Simon protested seriously. "Mum saw things she wasn't supposed to."

"Lexi saw Chris and I with not much covering us. That's worse than my mum seeing us naked in bed. Chris and I could've scarred our daughter for life," Amanda replied. She took a bite of her salad and chewed.

"Imagine Eric, Hollie, and Lexi seeing us naked in bed in the morning. That would be much harder to explain than just using the explanation of bouncing in the bed and taking off our clothes before we get sweaty," Simon said and then continued, "what are we going to tell them if the girls and Eric happen to see us naked in bed tomorrow morning?"

"I suppose we can just give them the same explanation as last time when Hollie asked. Only Lexi is old enough for the sex talk and I've already given it to her and explained what contraception is and why I take a pill every morning," Amanda replied. Simon took the last bite of his meal and he put the fork down onto the plate. Amanda finished her salad and she put her fork and knife into the salad bowl.

"Do you want to get dessert, darling?" Simon asked, taking the dessert menu off the table and began to look through it. "Or would you rather just go home and shag in my bed?"

"I'd hate to admit it but shagging sounds better than getting dessert. Anything else romantic planned for tonight other than going to your house and having sex?" Amanda asked as Simon put the dessert menu back on the table and he waved over the waiter for their table so he could get the bill.

The bill was paid by Simon because he refused to let Amanda pay for their food even though she had been the one that had decided where they were going to eat for their third date. They got into the car and Simon began to drive to his house. They both had their arms on the console and Simon was holding Amanda's hand in his.

"You know what I could do for you tonight, 'Manda?" Simon asked her and then answered his own question, "I could give you a romantic bath tonight."

"I like the sound of that. I would love that, Simon," Amanda replied. "But we need things for me so you can give me a bath. You don't have anything for it, do you?"

"I don't anymore. We can go and buy some. The girls and Eric should already be in bed right now," Simon responded. He pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store and parked the car. "Go pick out your favourite things for the bath."

Amanda got out of the car and went into the store, returning back to Simon's car with a couple of bags laden with her favourite things for a romantic bath. Now that Simon was going to do this to her, Amanda felt more than ready to confess that she had a crush on Simon since they had started working with each other.

"Is that much stuff needed for a bath?" simon asked her, eying the bags that she placed at her feet.

"Yes," Amanda replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! So simanda went on a date again and Simon wants to give Amanda a bath. I love writing Simon when he's being romantic. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	20. 18. infatuated

"Simon, I want to tell you something," Amanda said later that night as Simon inched a wash cloth closer to Amanda's privates. Simon rubbed her stomach gently and then went lower to her pubic hair.

"Tell me what, darling?" Simon asked in response.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time. I just didn't know when to tell you it though. That's why I didn't say it back when you told me you've had a crush on me for what, twelve years now?" Amanda replied. She blushed at what she had revealed and Simon kissed her.

"I was wondering why you didn't say anything about it. I knew you weren't just dating me for my cock size," Simon joked and Amanda laughed. "May I?"

The wash cloth was resting on top of Amanda's thighs, dangerously close to her privates. Amanda nodded and she spread her legs. She let out a hum of pleasure when the wash cloth touched her clit and Simon chuckled in response. He dropped the wash cloth in between Amanda's legs and brought a finger to her opening. Simon looked at Amanda for permission and she nodded again.

Simon slipped his finger into Amanda's vagina and she let out a quiet moan as he began to pump it. Her back arched as his finger hit a certain spot in her that she loved and her moans became louder. Simon pulled the finger out of her and replaced it with two fingers, pumping them at the same slow pace as before. It felt absolutely amazing to Amanda.

Simon continued to pump his fingers slowly in Amanda's vagina and he began to flick at her clit with his other hand. She moaned and then bit her lip to keep from moaning any louder. He pulled both fingers out of her suddenly and he started to undress.

Amanda stood up in the bath, knowing what he was going to do and he got in behind her when he was completely naked. He sat down in the bath and Amanda sat in his lap facing him. Simon was already semi-erect from just having his fingers inside of Amanda.

"We're going to need a condom, darling," Amanda said and she reached into one of the two bags of things she had bought for the bath. She pulled out a box of condoms and opened one of the wrappers, placing the condom on the ledge of the bath.

"You're right," Simon replied. Amanda resettled herself in Simon's lap and they kissed.

Simon nuzzled at her neck as he picked up the wash cloth again and rubbed body wash over her, paying a big amount of attention to her breasts and her crotch. She moaned with pleasure as Simon pinched one of her nipples and rubbed the body wash on her breast with his other hand.

Amanda couldn't help but think that Simon had already figured out what she liked as Simon washed her legs, inching his way towards her privates.

His hand came to rest on her thigh and he began to kiss and nip at her neck, surely leaving a few hickeys behind from his nipping. Amanda let out a breathy moan as Simon's other hand went to her left breast and began to squeeze at it as he kissed her shoulder.

"You really are beautiful, 'Manda," Simon whispered into her ear as he pinched her left nipple, making Amanda squeak in response and he let out a chuckle.

"You just like hearing me moan," Amanda responded, tilting her head up and kissing Simon gently.

"No, I'm serious, Amanda," Simon replied. "I'm thinking that I'm in love with you. What makes you think that I don't think that you're beautiful?"

"All you ever do is say that I'm beautiful after each of our dates," Amanda responded, kissing Simon deeper this time.

"How about I say that you're gorgeous instead, love?" Simon asked and then kissed her back as the hand on her thigh moved closer towards her vagina.

One of his fingers brushed against Amanda's clit and she shivered in the warm water. Simon grinned as he kissed her, knowing that he was the cause of the shiver.

He slipped his fingers into her again and he pumped his finger a few times and then pulled the digit out of Amanda's vagina.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that!" Amanda protested, giving Simon a small frown as he kissed her again.

"I know but if we don't do anything soon, I'll climax before I'm even in you," Simon replied with a smirk. He put on the condom and he helped Amanda to lower herself onto his cock. She let out a moan as her clit began to rub on Simon's pubic hair while she thrusted herself.

He held onto her hips but he bit and licked at Amanda's neck and collar bone while she rode him. Her walls were already beginning to tighten around him and she bit her lip to keep from crying out his name as she climaxed. Simon's attention went down to Amanda's breasts and he began to kiss them, taking his time at the nipples. She moaned again and thrusted herself faster on him.

God, she felt amazing on him while she rode him. Amanda's hand went down to her clit and she began to rub tight circles with her finger on it and she moaned loudly as her walls began to tighten for a second time. She climaxed and it was almost enough for Simon to climax right there. He bit and licked Amanda's breasts, leaving numerous hickeys as Amanda rode him.

She was already getting ready to climax for a third time from the moans coming out of her mouth and Simon moaned as he knew that he was getting close. Amanda bit down on Simon's shoulder from the force of her orgasm and Simon climaxed, his hips bucking instinctively against the tub floor.

Amanda got off of his cock, tied off the condom and she sat on his lap again.

"I think that was the most fantastic shagging we've done so far," Amanda said. She leaned her head on Simon shoulder and spoke, "sorry about biting you. I can get carried away sometimes."

"It's alright, darling. We'll have matching hickeys tomorrow morning then," Simon joked and they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! This is just straight up smut here and I loved experimenting with it because I haven't written a scene where it's halfway in between shagging and making love before. Did you find it funny that Amanda bit Simon? What did you love about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	21. 19. passionate

Deliberations were already over for the day so Simon and Amanda were able to spend time together without fighting over acts. David and Alesha asked them if they would watch Alesha's daughter, Azura, and their daughter Beatrix for a few hours so David and Alesha could go on a date.

Amanda and Simon said that they could watch the kids at Simon's house as Hollie, Lexi, and Eric were already there with Eric's nanny. Eric's nanny had left after she had made sure that Amanda and Simon were going to be alright with five children in the house, three of them under the age of five.

Amanda sat in Simon's recliner chair with Beatrix in her arms, rocking her and trying to get the baby girl to sleep after having her bottle. Amanda rocked Beatrix back and forth in her arms. Lexi came up to Amanda and she asked if she could hold Beatrix and try to get her to sleep because Amanda was struggling to.

Amanda had Lexi take her spot in the recliner chair and helped her to hold Beatrix correctly. Lexi grinned when Beatrix cuddled up to her chest and fell asleep easily. Amanda took a picture and sent it to Alesha and David so they could see Lexi holding their daughter.

Lexi gave Beatrix back to Amanda and Amanda put the infant girl into her portable crib to sleep. Lexi went back upstairs to the playroom, where Hollie and Eric and Azura were playing on the X Box. Amanda sank back into the recliner, exhausted from trying to get Beatrix to sleep.

Simon came up from behind and he kissed the top of Amanda's head. He had watched Amanda for a few minutes when she had been feeding Beatrix from the bottle and had gone upstairs to keep an eye on the younger kids, playing an X Box game with them.

"Struggling a little to take care of a newborn?" He asked, taking a look at Beatrix sleeping peacefully in the portable crib.

"Yes. Hollie and Lexi had been easier to get to sleep when they were newborns. I think that Alesha does skin to skin with Beatrix to get her to sleep though," Amanda replied. She got up from the recliner and Simon hugged her from behind.

"You could have done that with Beatrix. I'm sure she would have liked it if you did," Simon said, sitting down in the recliner and Amnda sat on top of his lap. "I would have liked to see it."

"You would have only liked to see it because my breasts would have been completely exposed. I think Alesha breastfeeds while she's doing skin to skin at night if she does. That could be why it took so long to get her daughter to sleep," Amanda spoke, leaning her head into Simon's shoulder and he put his arms around her.

"I will admit that I would have liked to see your breasts naked but I can see them tonight if you want to have sex if you're not too tired," Simon replied sheepishly. Amanda rolled her eyes and she got up from her place on Simon's lap.

"Maybe," Amanda responded. "I'm going to go get ready for bed and tell the kids to go to bed. It's too late for all of them except for Lexi to still be up."

"I might as well go tuck them in and get ready for bed myself. Should I bring Beatrix up with us in case she wakes up?" Simon asked his girlfriend. Amanda nodded and she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

×

Simon was cuddling Amanda after Beatrix and Azura were picked up by David and Alesha later that night. He kissed her forehead and she leaned more into his arms.

"I'm falling in love with you, Amanda," Simon whispered to her.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Simon," Amanda replied. She kissed his cheek softly and then laid down, facing him. "I really am."

He laid down beside her and he turned so his body was facing her. Amanda positioned herself so her forehead was against Simon's chest. They were both in pyjamas, a change from what they normally went to bed in. Simon wrapped his arm around Amanda's back, putting it on the small of her back. Simon leaned down and he kissed the top of Amanda's head for the second time that day.

She smiled into his chest and she looked up at him. She kissed him softly on the lips, lovingly and he kissed her back just as lovingly. They both raised their eyebrows at how loving the kiss had been.

Amanda and Simon realized that they really were falling in love with each other. If they kissed like that, it meant they were falling in love with each other or they were both in love with each other. They kissed again, just as softly and lovingly. Simon smiled into the kiss and he continued to kiss his girlfriend until they were forced to part so they could breath.

Amanda took a breath and she smiled at him. She kissed his lips again and she positioned herself so her forehead was against her boyfriend's chest again. It felt wonderful that they were kissing each other like that.

Simon moved his hand back onto the small of Amanda's back again and moved so she would be more comfortable to sleep in her current position. Amanda was smiling into Simon's chest as her eyes began to shut. She could feel Simon breathing steadily and she could hear his heartbeat through his clothes.

It was relaxing to hear those sounds coming from Simon. He fell asleep and his breathing continued to be steady but he started to snore. It was amazing that their kisses were becoming passionate and loving. It probably wouldn't be that long until they started to make love to each other, maybe by the time of their next date they would start to make love.

 _I love you, Simon Cowell_ Amanda thought in her mind as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! I got a kick out of writing the last sentence in this chapter because of what it says. I hope that you guys liked it. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	22. 20. custody

Simon's phone rang and it was a number that hadn't called him in three months. It was Eric's mother, Lauren, that was calling.

Lauren was Simon's ex girlfriend and was the woman he had gotten pregnant back in 2013. Simon did regret the circumstances that he got Lauren pregnant it but he loved the fact that he had a son. Lauren had been with her husband at the time when she told Simon that she was pregnant with his child and they divorced before Eric was born.

Lauren went back to her former husband and they were remarried now with another child, a baby girl on the way now. Eric spent time with his mother and her family since his mother and Simon had broken up. Eric had spent a couple of weeks in New York with his mother and was coming back today.

Simon had no idea why Lauren was calling unless something had happened to Eric while he was in New York with his mother and her family. Simon had thought that he loved Lauren when he had gotten her pregnant and had promised to stay in love with her but that had failed. They broke up when Eric was two years old, leaving Simon to figure out how to care for a toddler without an experienced mother helping him with it.

Simon had Eric for most of the year but at half-term breaks, he went to his mother's home in New York and spent the week before Christmas with his mother's family. Otherwise, he was with Simon instead and now Amanda because of him and Amanda dating.

Simon picked up the phone, waiting for him to be yelled at by his ex girlfriend about something he had done with Amanda or that he was just dating Amanda in general.

"Hey, Simon," Lauren greeted him kindly. "We need to talk about Eric."

"Why?" Simon asked her in response. "What do we have to talk about?"

"I don't want custody of Eric anymore and neither does my husband. We want you to take over full care of our son," Lauren explained calmly. "I love him but I can't take partial custody of him because it's too hard on him to travel that much and without someone beside his nanny with him on the plane."

"You want me to take over full custody of our son?" Simon repeated.

"Yes," Lauren replied. "And I'm not going to fight you over it. I love our son. I'll still come and visit him. Andrew bought a house in London recently and we're planning on taking a vacation in London during the summer."

"I'm speechless," Simon said. He was in shock at what his ex girlfriend, Lauren was telling him. Lauren wanted him to take full custody of their son, Eric, because it was apparently too hard for him to travel that much and Simon saw those effects on his son. He would be jet lagged for days after a visit to New York or to Los Angeles to work on _America's got Talent_ so Simon could relate.

"I'll send the papers with Eric's nanny. Bye, Simon!" Lauren hung up the phone and the line disconnected.

Simon turned off his phone and he buried his head in his hands. He was going to have full care of his son and Eric was now four. He was in nursery school now and if Eric didn't grow up with a mother, there was no telling what might happen to him.

Simon knew that he loved Amanda, his current girlfriend, so much and she was his world. He wasn't ready to propose yet because they hadn't been together for that long. Simon and Amanda had only been a couple for three months now and had only just begun saying that they were falling in love with each other.

Their relationship was so young that Simon didn't like what could end up as the consequences of asking Amanda and her daughters to move in with him that early in their relationship. If they fought, they could end up breaking up and the strain would show too easily if he asked Amanda and her daughters to move in now.

Lauren was going to send the papers with Eric today so Simon would take a look at them in the morning. He had to remember that New York was five hours behind London time so Eric wasn't going to arrive until around four in the morning so Simon had to be at the airport at three thirty in the morning. It was going to be an early night for Simon.

He lifted his head out of his hand and went upstairs. He went into his bedroom and began to strip off his clothes. Even though Amanda was at her own house, Simon still slept naked sometimes. It just felt better to him when he was stressed, which he was now and it typically helped to sleep naked and have a wank before e went to bed so he could sleep.

Simon was completely flaccid though and when he sat down on his bed and gripped his cock with his right hand, a shiver went up his spine. He began to rub his hand up and down the shaft of his cock and let out a quiet moan. Simon was already getting erect from just wanking for a couple of minutes. His fingers ghosted over the top of the head of his cock and he pressed down at the tip where he ejaculated from.

Simon let out a louder moan as he wanked and brought his hand down to his bollocks. They were already beginning to tighten, a sign he was going to climax soon so Simon started to rub the soft skin of them while he wanked. He let out a louder moan and he groaned as he climaxed into his hands. He hadn't lasted that long at all but he was also wanking.

Simon planned to clean it up in the morning so he got underneath the covers, set an alarm for two thirty in the morning, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Sorry I didn't publish any updates yesterday but it was because I was with my dad all day and I had a cookie booth so no time to update anything. Did you guys like the masturabtion scene for Simon? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter.


	23. 21. papers

Simon grinned at Amanda, who was talking to him through FaceTime, while a break from all filming of _America's_ _got Talent_ was in progress. Amanda had been completely ready for bed while she was talking to him as it was almost ten o'clock in England while it was an eight hour difference in Los Angeles.

Amanda yawned as she talked to her boyfriend which prompted Simon to say, "go to bed, darling."

"I might as well go to sleep. Love you, darling," Amanda said in reply. She blew him an air kiss. "Goodnight."

"Love you too, 'Manda," Simon responded and he blew her an air kiss as well. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Amanda disconnected the call and Simon grinned again. Amanda had called him, faithfully, everyday at least twice a day since he had gotten to Los Angeles. It helped to keep him less stressed because he got to see his girlfriend and they would try to be intimate in the morning in Los Angeles time, so that consisted of them masturbating in front of each other.

It really did help Simon that he was still being intimate with Amanda even though they were far away from each other. The other judges, Howie, Mel B, and Heidi noticed the change in Simon but whenever they asked him why he was so happy, Simon wouldn't answer them.

"Who're you talking to?" Mel asked, leaning over to look at Simon's phone screen which was shut off.

"Who has you acting like that, Simon?" Heidi questioned. "You've never acted like that with other women."

"Probably a new girlfriend," Howie guessed. "I act like that with my wife still."

Simon blushed, almost like a school boy, and answered, "my girlfriend."

"You finally have a girlfriend?" The two women, Heidi and Mel B, of the panel said in unison.

"How long has this woman been with you?" Howie asked as Simon turned his phone on and brought up a picture of Amanda.

"How the bloody hell does she even put up with you?" Mel asked, laughing a bit.

"Amanda and I have been dating for four months and I'm guessing she puts up with me, in your words, because of my skills in bed," Simon replied without missing a beat, causing Mel to blush and the two women to high five.

"You've been intimate with her already?" Howie asked, leaning to see the picture of Amanda. Simon showed him the picture and showed it to Heidi and Mel.

"Many times. We started dating after we had a one night stand six months ago now," Simon replied, adding a detail that made Howie blush.

Mel asked, "did you get her pregnant and that's why you're dating?"

"No, Amanda's not pregnant and we haven't talked about children because she can't have anymore because of something that happened when she had her daughter Hollie. We're dating because we have crushes on each other and we love each other," Simon replied.

"Have you said that you love her other than calling her?" Heidi inquired.

"No, not yet. We say that we're falling in love with each other instead."

×

When Simon and Amanda had been dating for four months, Simon was finally able to take a look at the papers that Eric's nanny had given him from Lauren on giving Simon full custody of their son. Simon read through all of the papers on the plane ride home from filming _America's got Talent_ in Los Angeles.

Some of the things were confusing to Simon and he would have to hire someone to help him understand them. It was clear to him that Lauren somehow forgot that he had the _America's_ _got Talent_ live shows to do in the summer and he was going to be busy all summer. He would have to break it to her that they wouldn't be able to do family things for Eric's sake because he, Eric, Amanda and her daughters were going to be in America after June.

The live shows for _Britain's got Talent_ was coming up soon anyways with only a couple of weeks left before the semi-finals. He and Amanda were planning on elaborating that they had been dating for four months now and the interview of them had been filmed when they had only started dating in February.

Simon was going to ask Amanda if she wanted to go on the _X Factor_ audition tour with him and Eric and if she said yes, Hollie and Lexi were going to come with them.

When Simon had told Amanda that he was going to get full custody of his son, Eric, she was just as shocked as he had been when Lauren told him the news. Amanda told him that if Simon had to fight for his son for some reason, she was going to help him. Amanda treated Eric like she had given birth to him herself, thus treating him like one of her own children.

She was helping him understand some of the aspects of the total custody that he was going to have with Eric. They wanted to see if they could do shared custody so Eric would be Amanda's child as well as Simon was hoping to ask Amanda to move in with him when they hit the six month mark in their relationship. Simon didn't know if it was possible because Amanda wasn't his partner, just his girlfriend.

The papers were already filled out with Lauren's information but she had left Eric's information blank so Simon could fill it out along with his own. It was so confusing for him and Simon was grateful for Amanda's help but there was only so much that they could do with the papers by themselves.

Simon wrote down his information in the papers on the plane and did Eric's at home after he put his son to bed. Simon was going to be much less stressed when he got the little break that he had in between _America's_ _got Talent_ and _Britain's got Talent_ and _X Factor_ because it meant he could spend time with Amanda, her daughters, and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I was so tired today. It was leg day for horseback riding for me today so my legs ache. So Amanda and Simon haven't talked about children in their future as a couple and what do you think is going to happen next? Did you guys like the other AGT judges' reactions? What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	24. 22. love

Amanda was sitting on Simon's lap in the pool. They were kissing and Amanda could feel Simon's erection beginning to grow.

The _Britain's got Talent_ live shows were over for the year and soon they would be dating for five months. Tonight was just to celebrate them being together for five months as Simon would be doing _X Factor_ auditions when it was actually five months since they had gotten together and they were celebrating that _Britain's got Talent_ was over for the year.

They were coming up on Simon's busiest time of the year and they wouldn't be able to go on that many dates until the _America's got Talent_ live shows started in late July.

Simon kissed Amanda back and said, "I love you, Amanda." He put his hand on the small of her back to support her as they snogged.

Amanda responded, "I love you too, Simon."

It was the first time they had said that they loved each other and didn't shorten it to just 'love you'. Simon deepened the kiss and one of his hands went to the back of Amanda's bikini. Amanda let him take it off her and Simon broke their kiss of and started to kiss Amanda's neck.

Amanda hummed with pleasure and she scooted closer to Simon on his lap, her stomach touching the small bulge in his swim trunks that was growing steadily in size as he kissed her neck. Amanda tipped her head to the side and Simon started to kiss the spit where Amanda's neck and shoulders met.

He pulled the kiss down to Amanda's collar bone and sucked on the skin, leaving a hickey when he released the kiss. Simon kissed Amanda's lips again and she kissed back. They snogged for a minute and Simon brought a hand to Amanda's breasts.

Simon touched one of the nipples and Amanda gasped with pleasure. Simon rubbed circles with his thumb on Amanda's nipple, making Amanda moan and arch her back, forcing her breast farther into Simon's hand. Her hands went to the tie on Simon's swim trunks and he pulled her hands away.

"I want to make love to you, Amanda. Let's take it slow," Simon said and he kissed Amanda's collar bone again.

"But I want you now," Amanda complained.

"I can tell that you do but I want to make love to you, Amanda."

Amanda wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and he brought his head down to her breasts. He kissed at the skin in between her breasts, making Amanda groan with pleasure. He nipped at her breasts and then took her left nipple into his mouth, making Amanda moan louder. He rolled the nipple around with his tongue and received another moan of pleasure from Amanda.

His hands wandered down to the bikini's bottom and Amanda let him bring his hand inside of it and down to her vagina's outer lips. He teased her for a minute by rubbing her clit and let his fingers ghost over Amanda's entrance. She was already ready for him but Simon wanted her to wait. He slipped a finger inside of Amanda quickly and she moaned as she captured his lips in another kiss.

Simon's erection was pressing into Amanda's stomach, almost uncomfortably so when Amanda's hands wandered down to the tie of his swim trunks again, he let her untie them and she got off of his lap so he could take them off and place them on the pool's deck.

"Shouldn't we use protection, darling? I don't want you getting pregnant with our child right now," Simon said as he kissed Amanda's breasts again.

"I take birth control every morning, Simon, and I haven't forgotten a pill in two years. I think we can go without contraception tonight because we're making love," Amanda replied. She stood up in the water and took of the bikini bottoms, leaving both of them completely naked in the warm water of the pool.

Simon got up from where he was sitting on the pool stairs and he embraced Amanda in a hug. His erection was now pressing, almost painfully, into Amanda's stomach as they hugged. They kissed and Simon spun Amanda around in the water, making her laugh.

"I love you, Amanda," he repeated.

"I love you too, Simon," Amanda replied, kissing him. Simon sat back down on the stairs and Amanda got onto his lap. She positioned herself so she was above Simon's cock and her vagina's lips were teasing him.

Simon groaned with pleasure and helped Amanda to lower herself onto him. Amanda moaned as she began to ride him at a slow pace and he groaned with pleasure, his head tilted back onto the top stair of the pool. Simon raised his head and he kissed Amanda lovingly as she thrusted herself on him slowly. Amanda kissed him back and they both moaned into the kiss with pleasure.

Amanda increased her pace a little faster and Simon moaned with pleasure, biting Amanda's collar bone to keep from moaning loud enough for his neighbours to hear what they were doing. Amanda's arms wrapped around Simon's neck as her walls began to clench and she cried out his name softly as she climaxed, her vagina's walls clenching tightly around Simon's cock. He groaned as Amanda climaxed and he thrusted himself, helping Amanda to continue riding him.

She picked her pace back up and he moaned and his hips began to buck. Amanda noticed this and she slowed down her pace again, back to the speed she had been riding him at the start. Simon placed on hand on the small of Amanda's back and he brought the other one down to Amanda's clit, rubbing it in small circles. Amanda cried out his name softly again as she climaxed a second time and her walls clenched around his cock again.

Simon's hips bucked and he climaxed, moaning Amanda's name as she rode out his climax, getting off him and sitting on his lap.

"That was amazing. I love making love to you, Simon," Amanda said, kissing Simon gently.

"You did most of the work yourself. We're making love in missionary next time so I'm on top," Simon replied. "And there is going to be a next time, darling."

Simon began to kiss Amanda's collar bone again, drawing another moan out of his girlfriend's mouth.

"You're wicked to me," Amanda complained.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! So Simon and Amanda made love for the first time, not shagging. There's a noticeable difference between them shagging and making love to each other. I hope that you guys liked this smutty chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	25. 23. condoms

"Mummy, what's this?" Hollie asked, picking up a small, silver, square shaped package from off the floor of Amanda's bedroom. Amanda was making the bed and when she looked at what her youngest daughter was holding, Amanda blushed.

Hollie opened the package and pulled out a condom and repeated, "what's this, Mummy?"

"You don't need to know at your age right now," Amanda replied and she took the condom and the wrapper from Hollie's hands, tossing it into the trash in her bathroom.

"I wanna know what it is, Mummy," Hollie insisted. She bounced on the bed that Amanda was making and she picked up another unused condom. "Here's another one."

Amanda blushed when she looked up and saw Hollie holding another condom. She took it from Hollie's hands and put it in her nightstand where she kept the condoms that she and Simon hadn't used yet.

Luckily, Lexi was over at a friend's house for the day and it was just Amanda and Hollie at home. Lexi would've told Hollie that it was a condom their mother and Simon hadn't used the night before when they were celebrating their five month anniversary. Lexi knew what protection was but she didn't know what it looked like at all except for the birth control pill that Amanda took every morning.

Amanda sat down on the bed beside Hollie and Hollie climbed into her mother's lap. Amanda cuddled Hollie for a minute and then said, "the thing that you had is something that you shouldn't know what it is until you're at least Lexi's age but I'll explain it to you. Simon and I have been doing something and that something is what makes babies so we've been using the thing that you picked up to prevent us from having a baby."

"Is it like a ballon? And what do you and Simon do, Mummy, that makes babies?" Hollie asked, looking up at Amanda.

"We do a special thing that's like bouncing on the bed and we do it naked with each other. I've told you that before and it sort of is like a ballon but it prevents me from having a baby so it collects the thing that helps make babies when Simon and so bounce on the bed, Hollie," Amnda tried to explain and tried not to blush as she explained what sex and condoms were to a six year old. Amanda got Hollie to get up off her lap and she started to continue making the bed.

"How often do you and Simon bounce on your bed or his bed?" Hollie asked innocently. Amanda's cheeks became red and she looked down to so Hollie wouldn't see her smile.

"Very often because we do it after every date we go on or we'll do it the morning after a date or for celebrating a milestone, like dating for five months," Amanda replied. She couldn't stop the smile and she grinned at her daughter.

"What's so funny?" Hollie demanded. She put her hands on her hips, making her look bed much like Amanda.

Amanda laughed and replied, "never change when you get older, Hollie."

×

W

hen Simon returned from _X Factor_ auditions later in the week and it was the first time that Simon and Amanda had been alone at night, she told him that Hollie had found their condoms and asked what they were.

Simon laughed and asked Amanda to tell him what she explained them as and what Hollie asked they did that would need them. Amanda explained it and Simon laughed harder. He pulled Amanda close to him and she welcomed the embrace.

"Hollie makes me laugh," Simon said and placed a kiss on the top of Amanda's head. "She's just like you, love."

"So I'm now love and not darling anymore?" Amanda questioned, smirking a little bit.

"Yes. We've said that we love each other and I love you, Amanda, so now I'm going to call you love. Remember I used to do it before we started dating whenever we flirted with each other?" Simon replied and then asked a question.

"Of course I remember that! We used to flirt so much before we started dating and now we're five months as a couple," Amanda responded. She snuggled deeper into Simon's embrace and put her head onto his chest.

"Did you think that we were going to be a couple for five months when we began our relationship, Amanda?" Simon asked and he kissed her lips, tilting his head down so he could kiss them.

"Yes, I did because I know that we are going to last for a long time, even when we're both stressed," Amanda replied, kissing him back. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you too," Simon responded. "Like when June always comes around because I'm the most stressed then?"

"Yes, especially then. I'll just find ways to de-stress you and I already know one way," Amanda replied, taking off her pyjama shirt, showing off that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"God, you do know one was for me to de-stress and it's making love to you. I'm tired though tonight. Can we just cuddle naked and make love in the morning?" Simon said, his eyes becoming wider when they fell on Amanda's bare breasts.

"I don't mind that. We just can't let the kids see us tonight. Thank God Eric's at his nanny's house tonight and she agreed to watch him for you," Amanda replied. Simon took off his shirt and Amanda snaked herself on his body, taking off his pyjama pants and his boxers for him.

"You're tempting me to just take you now, love," Simon said and his hands went to the waist of Amanda's pyjama shorts.

"That's the point, love," Amanda replied, laughing and she let Simon take off her pyjama shorts and knickers which left both of them naked underneath the bed covers.

Simon rolled his eyes and repeated, "I love you, Amanda," and Amanda rolled so she was on her side with her head on Simon's chest.

"I love you too," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] Hey guys! These two are so adorable together. This was just a cute fluff chapter because this book is mainly fluff. I hope you guys found Hollie finding the condoms funny! What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	26. 24. personal

Amanda pushed open the gate to the graveyard. The kissing gate sqeaked with protest but she managed to get it open. The gate clanged shut and Amanda began to walk down the road until she found the grave she was looking for. It was her husband's grave that she was visiting and she clenched flowers in her hands.

Amanda put the flowers on top of Chris' grave and she started to trace the letters. She hadn't been to his grave for over two months because she had been so busy because of her boyfriend, Simon, and because of _Britain's got Talent_ live shows. Amanda still missed her late husband, that never was going to go away from what she thought.

It seemed like the wound left from Chris' passing away from cancer was being healed by Simon being Amanda's boyfriend. Normally, Amanda would be crying as she traced the letters, the birth and death dates, and the passage of text on Chris' grave. The tears weren't coming and it surprised Amanda when she brought her hand up to wipe something out of her eye.

She used to always cry and when she and Simon had begun their relationship, Amanda would still cry herself to sleep some nights if the pain from missing Chris was bad and she couldn't keep it in. Simon would cuddle her if she started crying and he would calm her down until the tears subsided or Amanda fell asleep, which ever came first.

"I still miss you, Chris," Amanda spoke. "But it hurts less now. Simon's my boyfriend now and he's helping me to heal but I still miss you. I haven't been able to visit you because I've been too busy, with Simon, and with taking care of Lexi and Hollie. Simon's been making love to me now, just like you used to. He's so gentle with me like you used to be, Chris."

Amanda knew that it was silly that she still talked to her late husband's grave but it really helped. The last time she had been to Chris' grave, Amanda and Simon were only three months into their relationship and now they were nearing their six month anniversary in a week's time. Amanda took a breath and it didn't shake like it used to whenever she was at Chris' grave.

She traced the letter on his grave again and took some of the flowers, placing them on their son, Theo's grave. It had taken Amanda so long to stop mourning for the loss of her son, her only son that had been stillborn and Chris had been there for her.

It would open a new jar of hurt for Amanda if she told Simon about Theo but he already knew about the stillborn baby boy that Amanda had carried for seven months only. Simon didn't know how much Amanda had been hurting when she told him about Theo being stillborn, only Chris and Lexi had seen how much it had hurt her to have lost two children.

Theo would've been seven years old had he not wrapped his umbilical cord around his neck in the womb. The doctors tried to ressessitate Theo when he came out of Amanda but he had been gone for too long for it to work. His heart wouldn't start beating and he wouldn't breath. If Theo had lived, he would have most likely had severe cerebral palsy and learning difficulties.

Amanda got up from the two graves and she started to walk back to the gate. Simon had gotten out of the car to wait for Amanda and he was now holding the kissing gate open. They kissed softly when Amanda came out of the graveyard and Simon gave her a quick hug.

"You're not crying. You said that you would most likely come out in tears to me this morning," Simon said as they got into the car. The kids were already in the car and were engrossed in their electronics.

"I thought I was going to. I didn't cry at all when I was even thinking about Theo," Amanda replied. "I guess that the pain is going away now. Can we go home?"

"Yes," Simon replied.

×

Amanda got out of the car and went into the house, expecting the tears to come and Simon looked at her as she hurriedly went upstairs. The tears were starting to come and Lexi, Amanda's oldest daughter, came running after her mother.

Amanda sat down on the bed and Lexi sat beside her.

"You're missing Dad right now, aren't you, Mum?" Lexi asked and she gave Amanda a hug, leaning into Amanda's arms.

"Yes. Do you still miss him, Lexi?" Amanda replied and then questioned. She put her arms around Lexi and pulled both of them back into a lying position on the bed. Lexi put her head onto Amanda's chest, a habit formed when she was younger and needed comforting.

"Yes, I do still miss Dad a lot because he was my Dad," Lexi replied. "I wish he was still around, even if he was in and out of hospital but you're so happy with Simon now that I'm not sure I wish Dad was still here."

"I wish your father was still around too but I am happy with Simon. He makes me laugh and feel good," Amanda said, cracking a smile as her tears started to slow down.

"Like making you feel good in bed?" Lexi joked. "I've heard you and Simon. You're not very quiet even when Simon tells you to be, Mum."

"Simon does make me feel good in bed," Amanda confirmed blushing bright red. "You've heard us?"

"Yes because you're loud even when you're supposed to be quiet because of where my room is," Lexi replied. "It kind of funny."

"No it isn't," Amanda replied, blushing still. "What do you think of Simon being my boyfriend?"

"He's awesome," Lexi responded. "He's really good for you, Mum." She blushed and then continued, "do you think he would let Hollie and I call him Dad when we're ready?"

"I'm sure he would love that if you asked and he would get a kick out of it," Amanda replied to her daughter, brushing Lexi's hair out of her face so they could continue talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Touching chapter for today. So Lexi wants to start calling Simon dad! What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	27. 25. six

They had officially been dating for six months now and already, life had changed for them. Amanda knew she was healing from missing her late husband so much and Simon was helping her with it.

Amanda had gone to visit her parents house and her sister was there without her wife, which was a change. Debbie, Amanda's sister, had to inquire how good Simon was in bed and then described what Amanda and Simon did was fucking, not love making.

That made Amanda's mother, Judith, a bit angry with Amanda's sister because of her vulgar language. Amanda and Debbie laughed and ran into the family room, acting much like children to escape their mother's views about talking about sex.

Simon, Lexi, Hollie, Eric and Amanda's father were out grocery shopping at the time and they found the two women still in fits of laughter and telling each other about their partners in bed.

×

Amanda told Simon the story of the day's earlier events, much to his amusement, later that night while they were spending the night at Amanda's parents' house again.

"Debbie really used the word 'fucking' to describe our love making?" Simon asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he brought one hand up to Amanda's right breast and cupped it, kissing Amanda's cheek.

"She did," Amanda replied, turning onto her right side so Simon was no longer spooning her and she kissed him tenderly. "I want to make love, Simon. You're starting to make me horny."

A change overcame Simon as Amanda turned onto her back. He looked at her lovingly and gently he supported his weight with one arm as he turned his own body and kissed Amanda passionately as he said, "you'll have to wait to have me for a little bit because I'm not ready yet, love."

Amanda kissed Simon back passionately and her hand traveled down to the waistband of her pyjama shorts and she took them off with her knickers, still kissing Simon passionately. His hand went underneath Amanda's tank top that she had put on to sleep in although it was obvious to both of them now that they weren't going to do much sleeping as Simon kissed Amanda lovingly.

Soon enough both Simon and Amanda were snogging each other naked. Simon stood up and he pulled Amanda into a sitting position in bed, making Amanda curious.

"What are you doing?"She asked Simon inquisitively as he stacked his pillow on top of Amanda's pillow.

"I'd thought that we could make love in the butterfly position because I don't have to support myself on top of you, love," he replied. Amanda scooted to the edge of the bed and she took the bed covers off her body. Simon moved the stack of pillows behind Amanda and he picked up one of the throw pillows that had been on the bed before they had got in, placing it under Amanda's arse.

"My mum is going to kill us if we get anything on the throw pillows, love," Amanda said as she leaned against the stack of pillows.

"She's not going to know that we're making love on top of the throw pillows as long as we're quiet," Simon said in reply as he neared Amanda's vagina with his cock. Simon teased Amanda's opening with his cock and Amanda wrapped her legs around Simon's back, pulling him close to her. Her hands went to the upper part of Simon's back and she moaned quietly as he continued to tease her vagina's opening with his cock. He thrusted in slowly, both of them moaning in the process.

His pace was slow and careful, like he didn't want to hurt Amanda at all. Even when they were making love, it wasn't never like this, it was always a little more rough with the pace. Amanda dug her nails into Simon's back and left scratches on his back as Simon continued to thrust slowly.

It was starting to make her frustrated that they weren't being a little more rough for their six month anniversary. She kissed Simon greedily and he kissed her back passionately.

Clearly Simon didn't care that they weren't using protection because of Amanda being on a birth control pill. Amanda moaned as Simon picked up the pace and he started to hit her clit with each thrust.

Her walls clenched around Simon's cock and she climaxed, moaning his name quietly. Once Simon had made sure that Amanda's orgasm was over, he picked up the pace again and slammed into Amanda. This was what she wanted and she moaned quietly so no one could hear her even though it was possible that Amanda's parents could hear everything with their bedroom next to Simon and Amanda's.

He thrusted, slamming into Amanda occasionally and he touched Amanda's clit, rolling and tugging at it with his fingers. She moaned and brought one of his hands to her breasts as she climaxed a second time, her vagina's walls clenching tightly around Simon's cock. He touched her breast gently and pressed on her nipple, making Amanda squeak as he slammed into her, riding out his climax with short thrusts.

During his climax, while he rode it out, Amanda climaxed for a third time from Simon paying attention to her breasts and clit in the ways that she liked it. He pulled out of her, completely spent and got onto the bed.

Amanda tossed the pillows onto the floor and she pulled the covers over them. Amanda kissed Simon's cheek and placed her head on his chest.

"How was that for our six month anniversary, love?" Simon asked, pushing Amanda's hair out of her face and tucking it behind one of Amanda's ears.

"Amazing and I love how you finally got more rough with me making love," Amanda replied. Her eyes were already starting to droop and she felt tired with the soreness in between her legs.

Simon gave her sticky forehead a kiss and said, "I love you, 'Manda."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Simanda made love again and it was fairly hot! What did you guys love about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	28. 26. packing

"Amanda, I want to ask you something," Simon began as they laid, cuddling, in bed a week after their six month anniversary.

"What do you want to ask me?" Amanda interrupted, bringing Simon's hand to her exposed stomach. It was a more comfortable position for them to spoon in for Simon's shoulders and for Amanda to stay in Simon's arms.

"Would you and your daughters like to move in with me?" Simon asked. He waited for Amanda's reaction.

"Isn't it a little soon for me, Hollie, and Lexi to move in with you, Simon?" Amanda asked in response. She was hesitating because she had moved in with her late husband when they had been dating for six months and were already engaged at that point and had soon gotten pregnant with their first child, Alexa, or Lexi as she preferred to be called.

"Yes, I want you to move in because I love you and your daughters. I heard them talking to each other about calling me Dad because I've been dating you for six months now but they aren't sure."

"I'll ask the girls what they want. If they want to move in with you or not yet," Amanda replied. "Have you talked to Eric about me and my daughters possibly moving in?"

"I have and he wants you and the girls to move in with us as much as I do," Simon replied. "When will you ask the girls what your answer is going to be?"

"If I didn't have children of my own, I would have said yes in a heartbeat, Simon, but I need their opinions on it before we do anything about us moving in. Will there be enough bedrooms for everyone?" Amanda replied.

"Yes, there are enough bedrooms and there will be a spare bedroom for guests in my house and the guest house," Simon replied. "Maybe we can start thinking about having a baby if the girls say yes to moving in."

"Simon, you do know that if I carry another child, I could die giving birth to them, right?" Amanda asked concerned. Simon's smile dropped a little and he thought for a minute.

"What if there is a loophole to us having a child, love? Like maybe you have to have a vaginal birth because isn't you dying only a risk of having another cesarean?" Simon asked in response.

"I think that could be our loophole but I'm not going to stop taking birth control right now. I'll stop after we've been dating for a year," Amanda replied to the question. She turned around and she kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips.

×

Amanda asked her daughters if they would like to move into Simon's house and they agreed that it was going to be a good idea because they liked having Simon around. Simon made Amanda so happy and it could easily been seen by the twelve year old and the six year old.

They wanted Amanda to be happy and Simon made her always happy and acting like a love sick teenager, which got laughs from their children. They went out and bought boxes to pack their things into that afternoon.

Simon was going to come over with Eric, and David and Alesha were going to come over with their two children to help pack. Lexi was going to be in charge of watching the children and Alesha was going to help her so Lexi could pack her room.

The knock at the door had Amanda running to the door and it was David and Alesha with their two children, Beatrix and Alesha's daughter, Azura.

Amanda and Alesha hugged and then Amanda hugged David and then Azura.

"Come in! Simon hasn't gotten here yet and he's bringing more boxes with him," Amanda said as Alesha and David and their children came into the house.

"Is he ever late to pick you up for a date?" Alesha asked. "David, do you mind if Amanda and I had a bit of a girly catch up?"

"Gossiping?" David asked his girlfriend in response.

Amanda and Alesha nodded and went upstairs with Beatrix in Alesha's arms.

"Surprisingly no. He's never been late to pick me up instead he's always early!" Amanda replied to Alesha's question as they went into Amanda's bedroom. The bedsheets were still tangled from when Amanda and Simon had made love the night before so Alesha raised her eyebrow at them.

"Having fun last night?" Alesha asked, smirking a little as she sat down on the unmade bed.

"Yes. Simon and I were going rough last night," Amanda replied. "That's why the sheets are like that. They're less messy if we've just been making love because it's less movement."

"Me and David's sheets look like that every morning ever since I could start having sex after giving birth to this one," Alesha said. "He loves taking me roughly and then making love afterwards."

"Simon's the same way. What's the riskiest place you and David have shagged?" Amanda asked, sitting next to Alesha on the bed.

"Oh god. I actually can't remember but I think it was after one of the live shows in May. I think it was my dressing room after semi-final one," Alesha replied and she blushed. "What about you and Simon?"

"My parents house in my old bed from when I was a teenager," Amanda replied. "And apparently, they could still hear us even though that was the quietest I've ever been while making love to Simon. Even Lexi has heard Simon and I being intimate!"

"What has Lexi said about you being sexually active again?" Alesha asked in response. "I can't imagine Azura or Beatrix hearing David and I shagging."

"She just said that she was happy about me being happy with Simon, especially in bed," Amanda said. "We've been saying that we love each other now!"

"You're saying 'I love you' to Simon now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Alesha fumed jokingly.

"I've been busy!" Amanda said with mock hurt. "Shall we get to packing?"

"Sure," Alesha replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Simanda has made the big decision to move in with each other! How do you think that's going to go over? What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	29. 27. moving

"How many boxes do you have, Amanda?" Simon sighed exaperately. This was the fifteenth box that he had carried out to the moving truck that he had rented for the day. Amanda was moving in with him officially today. Eric had been taken to the airport because his mother wanted to see him before she didn't have custody over him anymore.

"I don't know. Maybe two hundred?" Amanda replied sarcastically. A hoot of laugher came out of Simon and from Lexi. They both knew how sarcastic Amanda could be when she was starting to become stressed or just when she wanted people to laugh. It was most likely a combination of both today.

Both Amanda and Simon's tempers were flying high and they had already gotten into an argument in the morning. It was just the stress from moving that was getting to the both of them. Amanda carried out a couple of boxes and placed them in the moving truck.

"We just have to help Lexi and Hollie take their stuff out and put it in the truck," Amanda said, breathing a sigh of relief. She stretched and a strip of skin be seen because of her tank top moving up when she stretched. Somehow she managed to look sexy even when soaked with sweat and in old clothes that she hadn't worn since Lexi had been born.

"How many boxes do they have each?" Simon asked, leaning against the side of the truck.

"I know Lexi has at least five for her books," Amanda replied. "I don't want to do it either." She bent down and she breathed heavily, her hands on her knees.

Lexi was a major book worm, the way her mother had been when Amanda had been her age. Amanda looked at the truck and it was only half full.

"Why does she have that many books again, love?" Simon asked as Amanda stood back up and they started to go back inside. Lexi came out with a box in her arms and Hollie came running after her with a light box that was filled with only stuffed animals.

"Because she likes reading," Amanda replied. "God, I swear that I'm going to have a few knots in my back tonight."

"I'll give you a massage or something," Simon replied. They went upstairs and took a couple boxes each from Lexi's room. They had already dismantled Hollie and Lexi's beds and their bookshelves and Lexi's desk and vanity, bringing them to Simon's house in the morning.

It was now afternoon and Amanda and Simon's tempers had gone down somewhat but they wouldn't be calm until the move was complete and all of Amanda and her daughters' things were at his house and they were starting to unpack all of them.

×

Amanda held her back as she sat down on the bed that she and Simon were going to share.

"Knots in your back?" Simon asked as he put a box onto the bed and began to unpack it. He hadn't looked at the label and Amanda laughed when she looked at it. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see in a minute and yes, I do have knots in my back. Cab I take up your offer of a massage?" Amanda asked in reply.

Simon opened the cardboard box the rest of the way and his cheeks reddened when he saw the contents of it. He brought one of the objects out of the box and it was a purple vibrator. He looked at Amanda and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't used them in a while because I've had you to satisfy me when I need it and you're always able to make me climax so many times," Amanda explained. "The orgasms I get from you are better than the ones I get with sex toys. I didn't get rid of them because I figured we might use them, if you want," she added.

"How many sex toys do you own, love?" Simon asked, his cheeks still red with shock and embarrasment. He hadn't expected Amanda to own sex toys at all.

"I don't know because I've never counted them. The one you just took out is my first ever one. Chris got it for me when we had first started dating and were already making love but I had said that if I remembered us making love, I would get horny and I wasn't satisfied with just my fingers," Amanda replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks. She took the vibrator from where it was on the bed and she opened one of the drawers on her nightstand, putting the sex toy into the drawer.

"Why do you have these?" Simon asked, pulling out a pair of pasties from the bottom of the box.

"That's where those ones went! Those are my favourite pasties to wear for _BGT_ underneath dresses that I can't wear a bra with and it's too cold so my nipples will show," Amanda replied. She took the nude coloured pasties from Simon and she put them in their closet.

Simon braved taking out a couple more sex toys, a butt plug Amanda had never used because she was never brave enough to try using it, and a dildo. There were still a few more sex toys in the box and he blanched and then blushed when he pulled out a strap on that had a large dildo cock on it.

"Did you ever use this one with Chris, Amanda?" Simon asked her, his face as red as a tomato.

"I did. Chris liked being pegged by me when he was healthy. I haven't used it in years so I don't know why I still have it," Amanda replied. "Unless you would like me to use it on you."

"No, thank you," Simon responded. "I prefer not having a cock up my arse. Have you ever done anal with a previous partner though?"

"No, I just think it would be too painful for me," Amanda replied and went into the bathroom. There seemed to be stories about each one of the sex toys that Amanda owned and Simon intended to hear all of them to know what else his girlfriend liked in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Little bit of a sexy chapter here! Who liked learning about Amanda's marriage to Chris? What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	30. 28. waiting

Simon had completed all of the paper work needed for him to have full custody of his son but now he had to wait. Eric was in New York with his mother and he wasn't going to be back until the weekend came. The paper work was all correct but yet he was still with his mother because she wanted to spend time with him before the paper work went though and made Simon his complete legal guardian.

The paper work was going to go through until Friday so he had to wait. At least it was Thursday so he only had to wait for a little bit, a day or so. Simon hated waiting though because he was frequently impatient but when it came to his son, he was extremly patient. All Simon wanted to have was the paper work go though early so he could have custody of his son.

Amanda had moved in with Simon so she was just as anxious as he was. Eric had left the morning she had moved in and he was going to spend a week or so with his mother, even though Amanda was going to be his step-mother, although Amanda didn't know it.

Simon wanted to marry Amanda with all of his heart but it was too soon for him to ask her if she would marry him because they were only around six months into their relationship and had just moved in with each other.

It was amazing having Amanda in Simon's house and it was amazing to have Amanda's daughters living in the house too. After Amanda's stuff, Hollie's stuff, and Lexi's stuff had all been unpacked, Amanda contacted their schools and made Simon their emergency contact and changed their place of residence.

Hollie was always running around the house with Lexi chasing her, a habit they had started because they had gotten in a fight the second day that they were living at Simon's house, and now they would chase each other and try to tickle each other. Hollie's laughter rang through the house often and so did Amanda's and Lexi's laughter.

The house was always busy now and Simon was happy about that. The house had always been silent before Eric had been born and then still somewhat quiet after Eric started living with him. Simon's house had never been this loud and he didn't know that just two girls could make that much noise, not since he had been a child.

Simon came up from behind to Amanda and wrapped his hands around her waist. She jumped with fear slightly and swatted at Simon's chest with her free hand. She spit out her toothpaste in her mouth as she had been getting ready to go to bed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Amanda chatised. She frowned at Simon and then smiled at him. He laughed, Amanda could never stay mad at him because she loved him so much.

"I'll try not to," Simon replied, laughing. "Let's go to bed, love."

He offered his hand to Amanda and she took it in hers. He swept her off her feet, literally, and carried her to bed, Amanda laughing with delight. This was the first time that he had done this to her. Simon kissed her as he laid her gently on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Amanda kissed him back and he got into bed, Amanda moving herself so she was next to Simon with her head on his chest. He took her hand in his again and they kissed again. Amanda moved her head and Simon brought the kiss down Amanda's neck and to her collar bone, drawing out a moan from Amanda as he sucked on the skin.

His lips felt amazing on her body and Amanda turned so she was on top of Simon, laying directly on top of his body with her legs spread apart so she could lay on him. They kissed again, more lovingly and she brought this kiss down to Simon's neck and to his collar bone. He let out a quiet moan of pleasure and his hands went around Amanda's waist.

"I love you, Simon," Amanda said, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Amanda. God, you're sexy right now." Simon couldn't help it. Amanda was wearing tiny shorts and a tank top without a bra on. It was clear what she wanted to do that night and so they made love.

×

Amanda woke up, naked beside Simon with her head against his chest and he was holding her. They hadn't used protection last night because of Amanda being on birth control. They actually didn't have any protection as the last time they had used protection, Simon and Amanda had used all of the rest of their store of condoms.

Amanda had told Simon that she was still taking birth control so they could get away without using a barrier in between them, as she preferred them making love without a condom. Simon was stirring in his sleep beside her and he opened his eyes.

She kissed his lips gently and said, "good morning, love."

He smiled and replied, "so now you're calling me love now?" He raised and eyebrow and pulled the covers farther over their bodies. The bed sheets had slipped down their bodies during the night and although the door to their bedroom was closed, Simon didn't want one of Amanda's daughters seeing their mother and her boyfriend naked in bed.

"You call me love all the time," Amanda retorted. She was correct about that. Simon called Amanda love all the time now and he hadn't called her darling in a while now.

Simon laughed and she grinned at him. "Hope you like the nickname," Amanda said and she put her arms around Simon's back so she was hugging him. "Today's Friday."

"The paper work goes through today!" Simon replied excitedly. "I'm going to have full custody of my son by tonight hopefully."

"Let's hope," Amanda replied and she kissed Simon again, him kissing her back passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! So Simon's getting full custody of his son officially now! What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	31. 29. ring

Simon and David went into the jewellery store with one objective each. Simon wanted to propose to Amanda and he already had the ring for it. He was going to bring the old ring in for a generous cleaning as it hadn’t been worn since Simon’s mum had passed away three years ago back in 2015.

The ring had a single diamond in it and it was on a silver band. Simon had waited for years to propose to the woman that he loved the most, and that was Amanda.

The reason why David was going with Simon was because David was planning on re-proposing to his girlfriend, Alesha, of two years. David wanted Simon to help pick out the ring as David had already asked Simon to be his best man after Alesha had said yes to marrying him when David proposed to him. Simon had first confessed to David that he wanted to marry Amanda but they weren’t getting married yet because they weren't that far in their relationship.

“Do you think Amanda is going to like the way I’m going to propose, David?” Simon asked David.

“She likes romance from what you’ve told me so yes, she’s probably going to love a romantic bath with you,” David replied.

They walked into the jewellery shop and Simon was asked if he was looking for a ring to propose to David with. He answered no and that he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend and he had a ring that needed to be cleaned.

The fact that David and Simon were mistaken as a gay couple because they walked in and went straight to the ring section of the store. They laughed about it and Simon went to a salesperson to ask about ring cleaning. The saleswoman said that they did during cleanings and asked if Simon had the ring with him.

Simon took the ring box containing the diamond ring out of his jeans pocket and gave it to the saleswoman. She disappeared into the back of the jewellery store so Simon went back to David who was looking at engagement rings.

“What about this one?” David said, pointing at a ruby ring that was on a golden coloured band. The ring was rather ugly looking and was clearly meant for a gaudy female.

“No. She’s not going to like that one,” Simon replied. “You want something more like the ring I’m going to use to propose to Amanda with, David.”

“So like this one?” David asked, pointing at a simple silver band that had no type of jewel on it.

“Yeah. I think Alesha will like that one because of how simple it is,” responded Simon.

David went up to a salesperson to ask the price of the silver band ring Simon had helped David to pick out while the woman who had taken Simon’s mother’s ring away to be cleaned brought the now cleaned ring back to Simon. Simon went up to the cash register and he paid for the ring to be cleaned and pre-paid to have the band size of the ring changed if it didn’t fit on Amanda’s ring finger correctly and Simon had a suspicion the ring was going to be too big.

Simon put the ring box into his pocket and waited for David to figure out a payment schedule for the engagement ring he had just bought.

×

David’s ring had been more expensive than what David had planned, thus why David had to do installments of money to pay off the ring completely. He and Simon both returned to their homes with ideas of how they were going to propose to their partners.

Simon wanted to propose to Amanda in a romantic way so he was planning a romantic bath for both of them to take together. He had planned on Amanda not being home almost all of the day because she wanted to go shopping with Alesha for Alesha's wedding night things. Eric and Hollie and Lexi were going to be spending the night at Amanda parents’ house as they had already spent the afternoon there because Simon didn’t trust his son or Amanda's daughters not to tell Amanda that Simon was planning on proposing to her.

Simon set out the fruits covered in chocolate that he knew Amanda loved and put her favourite body wash on the sink counter so it would be within easy reach while they were in the bath.

Simon put out candles in their bedroom, not yet lighting them because he still had to work on lighting all of the candles he had put in the bathroom on the sink counter by the body wash and chocolate covered fruits. Simon heard the front door shut as he lit the last candle in the bathroom and he knew Amanda was home from her shopping.

Simon heard Amanda’s footsteps on the stairs. She was probably putting the most likely numerous bags of lingerie into the room that had her closet, which was large, and looking for her boyfriend. The door to their bedroom creaked open and Amanda came into their room as Simon came out of the bathroom, fully blocking Amanda’s view of it.

"Hello, love. Do you like the surprise?" Simon asked as he came out of the bathroom. "I thought that we could have a romantic night in because we've never had one. Would you like that?"

"I would love it, Simon," Amanda replied back, moving so she was in front of Simon and she kissed him passionately. "How long did it take you to plan all of this?"

"A week. I had to make sure that Leslie and Judith could take Eric and Hollie and Lexi for the night so I could spend the night making love to you," he responded, wrapping his arm around Amanda's waist and pulling her deeper into another kiss. Amanda kissed him back and looked over his shoulder at the bathroom.

"I can't wait then, love," Amanda replied, looking into the romantic setting of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Simon's planning on proposing to Amanda! Do you think he's going to go through with it and what did you love about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	32. 30. sore

Amanda kissed Simon forcefully when they got into the bathroom. Her tongue slid along his lips and slipped into his mouth. He kissed her back just as forcefully and they deepened the kiss into a more passionate and loving one.

Simon had the ring in the box in his jeans pocket and it pressed against Amanda's smaller body as they kissed. They were forced to part their lips so they could breathe and Simon began to undress Amanda. He pulled off her shirt, kissing her shoulders and her collar bone, which drew sharp breaths of pleasure from Amanda.

She put her arms around Simon's neck and he buried his head in Amanda's shoulder, biting and licking at the skin where her shoulder and neck met. She moaned with appreciation and tilted her head up for better access. Simon doing this to her felt amazing and it felt different than other times that they had made love or shagged. She couldn't place her finger on it but it was amazing nonetheless.

×

Simon had Amanda get into the warm water of the bathtub as soon as she was undressed and he sat down beside her. He poured out the body wash into his hands and he began to rub it into Amanda's body.

"You must have a reason to be treating me like a goddess tonight, Simon," Amanda said, breaking the silence in the bathroom.

"I don't have a reason why I'm treating you like a goddess though, love," Simon replied, lying to Amanda so it wouldn't cause anymore suspicion that he was planning on proposing to her that night. He rubbed the body wash into Amanda's breasts and she moaned, the water starting to have waves in it from Amanda's legs moving underneath it as she fought the urge to pull Simon into the romantic bath with her.

He was driving her crazy with want already and she hadn't even been in the bath for five minutes.

"Why don't you get in with me, love?" Amanda asked, as she attempted to stop her legs from rubbing together with desire.

"I'll get in with you, Amanda. Just let me get undressed," Simon replied, giving Amanda's forehead a kiss. He swiftly undressed and the ring now lay forgotten in Simon's jeans pocket. The way that things were going tonight seemed like Amanda was needing him more than she usually did at night, not that Simon was complaining.

Amanda got up from the bath and stood in the water while Simon got in and sat down, Amanda sitting on top of his lap when he was positioned comfortably. Simon was already getting an erection and Amanda brought a hand down to his crotch, looking at him for permission to touch him.

He nodded his head and she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, starting to move her hand up and down as soon as she had her hand fully around him. He groaned and his back arched off the tub wall as Amanda rubbed his cock. It seemed like tonight he wasn't going to be able to propose because Amanda was going to keep him busy for a while.

×

They woke up naked and cuddling in bed the next morning. Amanda noticed the ache in her legs and the soreness in between her legs before she opened her eyes. Simon and her had been going rough last night when they had finally made it into their bedroom. Simon had slammed into her over and over and Amanda screamed his name with pleasure whenever she climaxed, which had been often.

He opened his eyes and Amanda was laying with her head on his chest, her hair tangled and she was already awake. She looked beautiful in the morning, even without her hair or her teeth brushed or wearing make up.

"Good morning, beautiful," Simon murmured to her.

"Morning, love. Why do you think I'm so beautiful first thing in the morning, Simon?" Amanda asked, rolling her eyes at the nickname. Amanda had a lion's mane of hair when it wasn't brushed and completely tangled after making love and her breath always smelled in the morning.

"Because I see the real you. The woman who's strong enough to handle her late husband passing away, almost dying giving birth to one of her daughters, managing to get through a stillbirth and a miscarriage. That's the woman I fell in love with and who I still love," Simon replied. Amanda blushed with the shower of compliments Simon had given her.

"I love you too, Simon," was all she could manage to reply to him. "Do you imagine that one day we'll be married to each other?"

"Everyday," Simon replied. "I was going to propose last night but we got a bit too busy for me to find a moment. I know I was a little too rough on you last night, love. How sore are you?"

"Extremely to the point where I am not going to exercise today. There's no need to because I'm too sore. You were going to propose to me last night?" Amanda asked him in reply. She was shocked about it and hadn't known until a couple minutes earlier that he imagined that they would end up married to each other.

"Yes, I was. I'll propose some other time then when the mood is more romantic. Maybe around Christmas time, love? That would be a good time to tell your family and the kids if I propose," Simon suggested. Amanda hummed with contentment and nodded that she would like him to propose sometime around Christmas.

That would be extremly romantic to have Simon propose on Christmas and Amanda loved romance, especially when Simon was being romantic to her.

Amanda shifted her position in bed so she wasn't quite as sore where she was and Simon grinned at her.

"You've made me very sore from last night," Amanda told him. "I wish I could give you the same treatment and maybe you'll feel what I feel whenever we shag."

"That might not happen, love, or we could do that on our wedding night," Simon suggested and Amanda laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [
> 
> ] hey guys! Here's a little bit of fluff! Simon was going to propose but Amanda had him a little busy. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	33. 31. helpless

It was already October, meaning Simon's birthday was coming up and the _X Factor_ live shows were coming up in November. Lexi's high school was putting on a talent show that was all based on _Britain's_ _got Talent_ complete with four judges and two hosts. Lexi had a solo in the song she was going preform with a few of her friends but she wasn't telling Simon or Amanda what she was singing.

Simon and Amanda were sitting in their seats for the talent show, right behind the judges' table. The judges were teachers at the school and from what Lexi had said about each teacher, their personalities were rather like the judges on _Britain's got Talent_ which was rather funny as they were picked based on what they taught.

The talent show was introduced by the two boys hosting the show and the teachers who were judging were introduced. The first act was rather bad and got no's from each of the judges as it was a joke act. Simon and Amanda were making each other laugh with their own commentary on the acts.

Then it was time for Lexi and her friends to come out for their act. They introduced themselves to the teachers who were judging and were asked their ages. The format for the introduction was the exact same as the format _Britain's got Talent_ used. Simon put his arm around Amanda's shoulder, letting it rest on her arm.

He grinned at her and she grinned back. They were both excited for Amanda's daughter, Lexi, to preform with her friends. They tuned out the rest of the introduction and listened to the opening chords of the song that they were going to sing. It was originally a Broadway song that they were singing and it had come recently to West End.

Amanda knew what musical it was from but she had forgotten what the song was titled. Lexi stepped up and she started to sing, " _Ohh, I do I do I do I_  
 _Dooo! Hey!_  
 _Ohh, I do I do I do I_  
 _Dooo! Boy you got me_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_  
 _Hey hey hey._ "

Amanda realized that by the first few lines of the song that it was _Helpless_ from _Hamilton_ and she knew the lyrics to the song because of Lexi blasting it.

" _Helpless!_  
 _Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_  
 _Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em."_

Lexi was playing Eliza and she was singing so passionately that Amanda had no idea where the connection between Lexi and why she was singing the song was.

" _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_  
 _We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_  
 _Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_  
 _Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_  
 _Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_  
 _Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume_."

Lexi sang with her friends, " _Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_."

Lexi continued to sing when the line ended and she sang, "  
 _Grab my sister, and_  
 _Whisper, “Yo, this_  
 _One’s mine.”_  
 _My sister made her way across the room to you_  
 _And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?”_  
 _She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”_  
 _Then you look back at meand suddenly I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Oh, look at those eyes_  
 _Oh!_  
 _Yeah, I’m_  
 _Helpless, I know_  
 _I’m so into you_  
 _I am so into you_  
 _I know I’m down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._ "  
  
The two other girls that were with Lexi took over the next chorus, singing, " _Helpless!_  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the limit_  
 _I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_  
 _I’m helpless!_  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._ "

One of Lexi's friends took over singing from Lexi, singing, " _Ha!_  
 _Two weeks later_  
 _In the living room stressin’_  
 _My father’s stone-faced_  
 _While you’re asking for his blessin’_  
 _I’m dying inside, as_  
 _You wine_  
 _And dine_  
 _And I’m tryin’ not to cry_  
 _‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do_  
 _My father makes his way across the room_  
 _To you_  
 _I panic for a second, thinking_  
 _“we’re through”_  
 _But then he shakes your hand and says_  
 _“Be true”_  
 _And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m_  
 _Helpless!_ "

Amanda realized why Lexi was connecting with the song so well. She was most likely imagining her mother with her boyfriend and it was true that Amanda was helpless in love with her boyfriend.

" _Helpless!_  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the_  
 _Limit I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in_  
 _‘em I’m_  
 _Helpless!_ "

Each one of the girls singing took turns looking at Simon and Amanda's position in the audience, trying to see if they were cuddling or not as Simon and Amanda had been pictured lately in newspapers and gossip magazines cuddling.

" _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the_  
 _Limit I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in em_."

Lexi took over the singing and she sung, " _I’m down for the count_  
 _I’m—_ "

She was interrupted by her friends adding in, " _I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit_  
 _I’m_..."

Lexi took over the song from them and she sang by herself, " _…drownin’ in ‘em._  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_."

Her friends sang background vocals and Lexi smiled when she saw Simon and Amanda in the audience and she and her friends sang louder when Simon kissed Amanda's cheek.

" _Helpless!_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._ "

Lexi sang the last notes and she looked right at Simon and Amanda as she sang, " _Helpless_."

The song and act was over and Lexi had preformed it for Amanda and Simon. Amanda touched her cheek and it was wet with tears, she hadn't even known she had been crying while Lexi had been singing. It was amazing that her oldest daughter would do something like this for her mother and boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! I am still in Disney so I was too tired to publish yesterday, like I was supposed to. Did you like the Hamilton song and what did you love about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	34. 32. eric

Amanda was in Eric’s bedroom, trying to get him to bed. Simon was working late tonight for X Factor as the live shows were going to be the next weekend and there was a large amount to prepare so the artists were ready for their live debut. It was usually Simon who put Eric to bed at night because he had an easier time getting the little boy to sleep for him.

Eric was stubborn about going to bed and he always demanded to be read to at night so he could fall asleep as Simon had been doing it for a long time to him. Eric put the three picture books onto Amanda’s lap as she sat on his bed.

“I want these,” Eric said, climbing onto his bed and under the covers. Amanda looked at the three picture books and she laughed when she saw that they were all about dinosaurs. Eric was obsessed with dinosaurs and it was to the point where his bedroom was dinosaur themed and almost all of his stuffed animals were dinosaur plushies that Simon got for him whenever he went to America for America’s got Talent. She opened the first book on her lap, settled in next to Eric, and he put his head onto Amanda’s chest so he could see the pictures.

Amanda began to read the book to him and his little finger followed along on the page with each word in the sentence that Amanda read. Eric was currently learning how to read short words and string the short words together into a sentence so he was always practicing whenever someone read a picture book to him. His head was already beginning to nod lower on Amanda’s chest as he was already getting sleepy with just one book read to him. Amanda finished the first picture book in her lap and opened up the second one that Eric had given her to read to him that night. She started to read that book to him and when she was halfway finished with it, she was starting to get tired herself.

“I have to put Hollie to bed, Eric, because she’s waiting on me to read her a story too,” Amanda told a sleepy Eric.

“You gonna come back to me?” Eric asked Amanda in reply.

“Yes, I will, and I’ll read the third story to you. You can play for a little bit while I put my daughter to bed,” Amanda responded. Amanda got up from her spot on Eric’s bed and she put the books onto Eric’s night stand. She had finished the first and second books that Eric had picked out for her to read to him so all she had to do was read the third one to him. She went into her daughter’s, Hollie’s, bedroom.

Hollie was sitting up in her bed and she was playing with her Barbie dolls. Hollie loved everything girly and she had wanted her bedroom to be completely girly when Amanda and her daughters moved into Simon’s house back in August. They had been living with Simon for two months now and it seemed to have completely transformed Simon because he had two girls and his girlfriend living with him and his son. Simon was beginning to have a bond with Amanda’s oldest daughter, Lexi, because he was always helping her with her homework.

Hollie put down the Barbie dolls that she had been playing with and picked up the storybook that she had picked out earlier that night. It was a book of fairy tales that Amanda was reading to Hollie and they had just gotten to one of Amanda’s favourite fairy tales, Cinderella.

“We’re on Cinderella, Mummy,” Hollie said, opening the book of fairy tales to the correct page. Amanda sat down on Hollie’s bed and she positioned herself so Hollie could see the pictures as she read the book to her. Hollie’s story was over quickly as they both knew the story so well from Amanda playing the fairy godmother in the West End production of the fairy tale. Hollie was fast asleep in her bed when Amanda put the storybook onto her night stand so Amanda went back into Eric’s bedroom.

He had gotten out a few of his dinosaur plushies and he grinned when he saw that Amanda had come back into his room. He set aside the stuffed animals and Amanda sat down on his bed with her back against the headboard and her legs extended on the mattress. Amanda took the third book from the pile of books that Eric had picked out and she opened the book. Eric put his head back onto Amanda’s chest so he could see the pictures in the picture book and Amanda began to read the story to him.

×

When Simon got home, the house was silent. No one was awake, not even his girlfriend was sitting up waiting for him to get home and cuddle her in bed. He went upstairs and Amanda wasn’t even in their bedroom so he check Lexi’s room and it was only Lexi sleeping in her bed. Then he checked Hollie’s room, no sign of Amanda. Finally, he checked his son, Eric’s, bedroom. There was Amanda sitting on his bed with Eric’s head on her chest and they were both deep asleep. It was clear that Amanda and Eric had both fallen asleep during story time when she was putting him to bed.

It was a cute scene because it showed that Eric was starting to bond with Amanda. Amanda was snoring gently beside Eric and she had her hand underneath Eric's side, and her hand was draped over top of his pyjama shirt. Simon smiled when he saw them sleeping and he closed the door slightly.

It wasn't worth waking Amanda up to go to bed with him because Eric was on top of her arm so if she got up, he would wake up and wouldn't go back to sleep for around an hour so Simon went into his and Amanda's bedroom, still smiling as he got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! I wasn't able to update yesterday because it was a travel day for going home from Disney. What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	35. 33. dalesha

Alesha and David were sharing their first dance. They were married now and seemed to be more in love than what they had been when they had been dating. Alesha looked beautiful in her wedding dress and Amanda knew what David was going to see later that night in their hotel room during their wedding night.

Amanda had helped Alesha pick out her undergarments for the wedding dress and it was all lingerie that they had picked out. Amanda had even found a similar set in a pretty blue color that she loved but she hadn't worn it around Simon yet. She was wearing it now though and couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room so they could make love.

Alesha and David announced that the dance floor was now open to all couples and it opened to a slow song so Simon got up and offered his hand to Amanda.

"Can we share this dance, love?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God, that was cheesy, Simon, but yes, I would love to dance with you," Amanda replied getting off of her seat and Simon led her onto the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and the other one on the small of her back while Amanda put both of her arms around Simon's neck, letting them clasp in the back. They danced slowly to the song, aware of people taking videos and photographs of them dancing but they didn't care. It was Alesha and David's wedding so they had to dance.

Simon never danced, not even when Amanda asked him at night when they were listening to slow, romantic music. Instead, he had to make the first move and ask Amanda to dance. It was a bit sweet that Simon made the first move for them to dance together as they had never danced together slowly.

Back when they had the one night stand, Amanda and Simon had both gotten drunk enough to go onto the dance floor and they grinded to the music. They both remembered that very well and it had been almost a year since it had happened. It would be a year in December and it was now November.

Alesha and David had chosen to get married exactly two years after David had first asked her to be his girlfriend. They got engaged about a year after they started dating, on _Britain's_ _got Talent_ , and got pregnant soon after with Alesha giving birth the next February to their daughter Beatrix.

Amanda hoped that her relationship was that way with Simon and they would eventually progress to maybe conceiving a child naturally and she would carry the baby to full term. Amanda wanted to have Simon's children but she knew it wasn't likely for her to be allowed to carry a fifth child after what had happened when she had given birth to Hollie six years ago.

David kissed Alesha tenderly and they both looked at each other lovingly. It was amazing how much they were in love with each other. The song that Amanda and Simon had been dancing to ended and another slow song started up.

Amanda placed her head on Simon's shoulder and he let her lean against him.

"You know, one day, 'Manda, we'll be having our first dance as a married couple," Simon whispered, just loud enough for her to hear it over the music and talking that was going on in the background.

"I know and I can't wait for you to propose so we can start wedding planning," Amanda responsed as they continued to dance until the song ended.

They sat down at their table, the one that they were going to share with Alesha and David as Simon had been David's best man and Amanda had been Alesha's maid of honour for the wedding.

"Has Simon proposed yet?" Alesha asked Amanda.

"No, but I have a really good feeling that it's going to be soon because he said he was going to try to propose during Christmas time," Amanda replied. "I can't wait for him to do it. He said it's going to be romantic."

David and Simon had struck up their own conversation about something and they were both laughing.

"Romantic? That's good. David was really romantic when he proposed to me. Remember?" Alesha said and then laughed. David had proposed when the cameras were on for _Britain's got Talent_ and Amanda and Simon were watching. He then had said a little speech about him loving Alesha to infinity and wanting to spend the rest of his life with her before he asked the actual question of if she would marry him. It was romantic because David had a way with words that only he could have come up with the speech so it was heartfelt. He then fell onto his arse trying to kneel down and open the ring box at the same time, which was caught on camera as as Alesha's reaction to the proposal and her yes to the question.

"Of course I do!" Amanda replied. "Hopefully Simon is more graceful than David was opening the ring box."

"Have you fantasized about your wedding yet?" Alesha asked her best friend. "Or your wedding night?"

"Yes to wedding and no to wedding night yet. I haven't even thought about Simon and I having a wedding night," Amanda replied. "He keeps me too busy screaming his name with pleasure when all the kids are gone for me to fantasize about me making love to him on our wedding night."

"Is Simon that good in bed?" Alesha asked cheekily. That got Simon's attention and he and David stopped talking. Amanda nodded in response and she blushed.

"What about me being good in bed?" Simon asked Alesha, arching his eye brow at her. "I know that I am good in bed already because of Amanda's reactions to me."

"Simon!" Amanda chatised.

Alesha blushed and she and Amanda chorused, "nothing to concern you," which prompted the two men to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Dalesha is back in this chapter and it's their wedding! Do you think Simon will propose during Christmas time? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	36. 34. older

Simon and Amanda laid, cuddling in bed after making love for a couple of rounds, talking to each other. Christmas was coming up in two weeks and Simon and Amanda had brought their children to Barbados for the week and they were going to go back in the morning. The conversation had started on Christmas plans for them and the kids and had steered in the direction of them possibly having a baby that was theirs.

"I want to have a baby with you, 'Manda," Simon insisted. "I want to put something in there."

He touched her stomach, above her pubic bone underneath the blankets on the bed, where her uterus was located. His fingers rested on that spot and Amanda put her hand over Simon's.

"I know that you want children with me, Simon, but I'm not allowed to carry any more babies because I could die giving birth," Amanda replied. "In a heartbeat I would carry at least one of your children, Simon."

"Isn't there the loophole of you giving birth naturally instead of a c-section like when you gave birth to Hollie and Lexi?" Simon asked her in reply. He moved his hand from her stomach and brought it to her waist. Amanda was laying on her side, cuddled in Simon's arms with her head on his shoulder, and he was laying on his back, his fingers tracing patterns on Amanda's bare back.

"There is that loophole but I'm older than what I was when I had Hollie. I'm forty seven, Simon. I'll be forty eight in January. I don't know if it's safe enough for me to have a baby because of my age," Amanda responded. "I mean we could at least try to get pregnant."

"If we get pregnant now, then you would be forty eight when you have the baby," Simon said.

"But what if we don't get pregnant right away and never get pregnant because of my age?" Amanda asked him in reply, worry creasing her forehead. "It's a gamble if I get pregnant, Simon."

"I got my previous girlfriend pregnant pretty quickly though," Simon interjected. "I know it's a gamble and I know that I'm still fertile so maybe we can get a baby in you by the time you're forty eight, Amanda."

"Should we at least get treatments done so we have a better chance of having a baby?" Amanda asked him. "If I could get pregnant right away with your child, Simon, I would but it's impossible that I would get pregnant that quickly."

"If we don't conceive naturally by the end of six months time, we'll do fertility treatment and see if we get pregnant that way," Simon replied.

"What if we don't get pregnant right away using treatment?" Amanda shot at him, worriedly.

"Then we can use a surrogate and use my sperm but your egg if it's possible. If we can't use your egg, then we can find someone that looks like you and we can use my sperm to get her pregnant so we can have a baby," Simon assured her.

"Then I suppose we can start trying to have a baby together. I want to carry your baby, Simon, and I would love for us to have a child that was made by us," Amanda replied. "Do you want to start trying for a baby tonight?"

"Aren't you on birth control though, love?" Simon asked her in reply.

Amanda shook her head and said, "I won't take it tomorrow or ever again because I know we will end up married either way if I end up pregnant or not."

"Then we are going to start trying for our baby tonight, love," Simon responded, his hand going down towards Amanda's arse and his lips kissed hers lovingly.

×

Amanda, Simon, Eric, Hollie, and Lexi were on the plane heading home to England to spend Christmas with Amanda's family and do Amanda's Christmas traditions. Simon and Amanda decided that they would tell Lexi and Hollie first that they were going to be trying for a baby and tell Eric last so they could figure out a more child appropriate way of telling him. They could give Hollie some details of how a baby was made but not many as she was too young for it.

Hollie sat in Amanda's lap, looking out the window of the airplane and looking at the sunset.

"Mummy, when are you and Simon gonna get married and have a baby?" Hollie asked suddenly. She turned her head and looked at Amanda, expecting an answer to come out of her mouth.

"Well, Simon and I are going to start trying for a little brother or sister for you, Eric, and Lexi when we get back to England and the baby is probably going to happen first before Simon and I get married because of my age," Amanda replied. "Does that answer the question?"

"Yeah but how are you and Daddy going to start trying for a baby? What does that mean?" Hollie asked. She had been calling Simon Daddy lately as she had been told by Simon that he was planning on proposing to Amanda. It was sweet that she was now thinking of Simon as her father and Lexi was slowly starting to call Simon Dad now.

"Well, it means that Simon's going to try to get me pregnant so we can have a baby," Amanda replied. Simon heard the answer and he blushed when he looked up at Amanda from his phone.

"How do you get pregnant, Mummy?" Hollie asked.

"Don't ask that because you don't want the answer at your age, Hollie," Lexi warned when she heard Hollie ask the question.

"How is a baby made?" Eric interjected into the conversation.

Simon started to laugh and so did Amanda, with Lexi joining in because she knew exactly how a child was made.

"Should we explain it to them, love?" Amanda asked Simon.

"We have to make it child friendly first, 'Manda. We'll do it when we get back home to London," Simon replied.

"But we wanna know now!" Hollie and Eric chorused to Simon and Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Simanda has decided to have a child together finally. Does anyone think that Amanda will get pregnant or not? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	37. 35. year

Simon and Amanda pushed open the kissing gate to the graveyard. In their hands held bouquets of flowers for the graves that they were going to lay them on. Amanda headed towards Chris and Theo's graves, not a tear in sight yet surprisingly.

Simon went towards his parents' graves, his flowers in hand. Amanda knelt down in the snow and laid the flowers down on each grave. She traced the letters of both Theo's name and of her late husband's name. Simon placed the flowers down on his parents' grave, fiddling around with the small box in his pocket when he as finished.

The small box in his pocket was a ring box, the ring he was going to propose to Amanda with. He wanted to propose here because it was where she had first asked him to get a drink with her and thus their one night stand had happened that night. That night had been a year ago exactly. He wanted to propose tonight to Amanda and it was a good night for it because they were going to be busy on Christmas eve and be busy on Christmas day.

There was really no other time for him to do it and he had wanted to propose to Amanda around Christmas time. She was kneeling at the two graves, her hair in her face as she traced the letter in her loved ones names. It was bittersweet for her to be here with Simon because she had loved Chris so much with all of her heart before he had passed away from cancer.

Simon knelt down beside her and he pushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind one of her ears. He kissed her cheek and with his other hand, he rubbed the smooth surface of the ring box.

"Are you alright, love?" Simon asked her as she sniffed.

"Yeah. I just miss him and Theo right now but I know that I have you now," Amanda replied. "And I'm so happy that I have you."

"I love you, Amanda. Should we go get the kids and go somewhere to eat?" Simon asked her in response.

"I love you too," Amanda said in reply and then asked, "where were you thinking of?"

"That little bar you took me to a year ago when you asked me if I wanted to get a drink with you and we then got drunk and shagged," Simon replied with a smirk. "Maybe I'll get lucky and get into your pants this year too."

"You have to wait and see," Amanda replied. They had been making love every night since they had gotten back from Barbados because they were trying to have a baby before Amanda couldn't carry a child anymore. "Let's go get them then."

She stood up and brushed off the knees of her jeans and Simon did the same. He took her hand and they walked back to the kissing gate together. He opened up the gate for her and she went through with him following behind her.

×

They were now in the little bar that they had gotten drunk in a year ago. The bartender still recognized Amanda after a year of not coming to the bar after visiting Chris and Theo's graves, which surprised her as she had recently cut her hair into a long bob. The bartender had even recognized Simon, although he had only been in the bar once ever and that had been the night of Simon and Amanda's one night stand.

Simon, Amanda, Eric, Hollie, and Lexi were all seated at one table at the back of the bar, contrasting sharply with where Amanda used to sit at the bar. The food order had been placed and surprisingly Simon had gotten a beer. He hadn't drunk any alcohol since he had gotten drunk and shagged Amanda. Simon had been good about staying away from the alcohol for a year and he had been a year clean tonight.

The beer was going to help him calm his nerves as he noticed he was beginning to get nervous about proposing to Amanda. Amanda only had gotten water to drink as she hadn't drunk anything since last December.

"Dad, when are you and Mum going to get married?" Lexi asked Simon.

"I don't know really. It all depends on when I'm going to propose and that could be at anytime," Simon replied.

"Is it going to be romantic and are you and Mum going to try for a baby after you get engaged?" Lexi asked cheekily. She had heard Simon and Amanda making love a few times already because of where her bedroom was in the house.

"It will be romantic. At least I hope that it will be," Simon replied to the question.

"I don't know if we will be trying for a baby after we get engaged," Amanda answered the second half of the question.

"When will we get a brother or sister?" Hollie asked, picking up the napkin ring and folding it over and over until it became a paper football shape.

"That all depends on if I ever get pregnant, Hollie. I would love to give you, Eric, and Lexi a sibling right away if I could," Amanda answered.

×

The food came and the bill was payed so they began the walk to the car. The car was parked at the church's parking lot, which was right in front of the graveyard. This was where Simon wanted to propose to Amanda.

"You three get in the car. I want to talk to Amanda about something," Simon said as the three children got into the car.

Amanda looked at Simon curiously and he pulled the ring box out of his jeans pocket saying, "Amanda, I don't really know when my crush on you started but I do know why it started. It started because you're beautiful inside and out and I wanted to have you as my own. Now I do have you as my girlfriend and my life couldn't be even more happier.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amanda, as my wife even though I've never had a commitment as big as this that I'm ready for and I'm willing to do. I want you to spend the rest of my life with me because I love you so much that you make my life absolutely amazing," Simon said as he fumbled to get the ring box open and drop down to one knee. "So, God, I should have rehearsed this, but will you make me extraordinarily lucky and marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! So Simon's finally proposing to Amanda but is she going to say yes to it? I hope that you guys like this fluff chapter. What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	38. 36. proposing

"You three get in the car. I want to talk to Amanda about something," Simon said as the three children got into the car.

Amanda looked at Simon curiously and he pulled the ring box out of his jeans pocket saying, "Amanda, I don't really know when my crush on you started but I do know why it started. It started because you're beautiful inside and out and I wanted to have you as my own. Now I do have you as my girlfriend and my life couldn't be even more happier.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amanda, as my wife even though I've never had a commitment as big as this that I'm ready for and I'm willing to do. I want you to spend the rest of my life with me because I love you so much that you make my life absolutely amazing," Simon said as he fumbled to get the ring box open and drop down to one knee. "So, God, I should have rehearsed this, but will you make me extraordinarily lucky and marry me?"

Amanda's hand went up to her mouth in shock and she nodded her head, saying, "yes, I will marry you, Simon! Yes."

He stood up and she took off her glove for him. He took the ring out of the box and put it onto her ring finger, Amanda smiling from ear to ear. He looked up at her and they kissed passionately.

"I love you so much, Simon," she said when they parted the kiss.

"I love you so much as well, Amanda," Simon replied. "I think we have a little audience watching us."

Simon was looking at the car and Hollie, Lexi, and Eric were up against the window of the backseat looking at them. Simon and Amanda laughed as they got into the car themselves.

"I want to see the ring, Mum!" Lexi said, pulling her mother's hand towards her from where she had put it on the console. "It's so pretty! What did Simon say when he was proposing? We couldn't make it out."

"It was very sweet and a little awkward," Amanda answered. Lexi let go of Amanda's hand and she sat back in her seat.

"I was a little awkward with my phrasing," Simon added in. "Shall we head home now?"

"Yes," Amanda replied. "You've got something waiting for you in bed when we get home."

Amanda heard the phrase 'gross, Mum' uttered by Lexi and she and Simon laughed. Lexi had figured out what Amanda and Simon were going to do when they got home.

×

Amanda waited until she and Simon got upstairs and into their bedroom after they managed to get Hollie and Eric into bed and asleep and Lexi into her bedroom, getting ready for bed by herself. Amanda shut the door to her's and Simon's bedroom with relief.

It had taken a while for all of the kids to settle down and for two of them to get to sleep but it was done. Simon was showering, getting ready for bed so Amanda went into the bathroom. She undressed quietly and slipped into the shower with Simon.

He jumped when she hugged him from behind, pressing her breasts into his back. He turned around and grinned when he saw her.

"You're always saying that I need to stop scaring you and now you start doing it to me?" Simon retorted to her, pulling her body underneath the warm spray of the shower.

"Yes. I thought we need a way to celebrate that we haven't done before," Amanda said to him in reply. "How about trying to get pregnant in the shower?"

"Sex in the shower? We can try," Simon responded. His hand went lower on Amanda's body and cupped her arse, feeling the skin beneath his fingers. Both of Amanda's hands went down to his flaccid cock and began to rub it, playing with his bollocks in her other hand. He groaned with pleasure and his head tipped back.

She let go of his bollocks and brought one of his hands to her breasts. Simon began to rub the nipple and Amanda sucked in a breath to not let herself moan. Simon turned Amanda around so her arse was against his semi-erect cock and he brought his other hand down towards her nether regions. He let a finger slid over Amanda's clit and she moaned with that.

Simon kissed at her neck and bit at the skin of her collarbone while he continued to stimulate her clit. Amanda was melting underneath his touch and it seemed as though she wouldn't be able to stand if he brought her to orgasm in the shower. He lowered his finger to her vagina and he thrusted it in, receiving a louder moan from Amanda.

He thrusted the finger a few times, keeping his fingers angled so they hit her sweet spot and Amanda moaned his name as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Her legs almost gave out so Simon helped her to stand and turned off the shower.

"We can't make love in here if you're going to collapse with each climax, Amanda," Simon spoke. "We need to make love in our bed."

"Alright," Amanda said as she gave in. She gave Simon a towel and he hurridly dried off his body. Amanda dried off hers and they went into the bedroom.

She got underneath the covers of the bed and Simon got in on top of her. He turned around so his head was at her vagina and he began to kiss at her inner thigh. Amanda moaned and she was tempted to take Simon's cock into her mouth because it was right in front of her.

Amanda took Simon's cock into her mouth and he groaned with pleasure as he licked at her clit. Amanda couldn't moan because of Simon's cock but she started to move her jaw, taking him down to the base and up to the tip.

If they had barely started already, then Simon and Amanda knew that they would most likely be going for a while that night with orgasm after orgasm for each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Amanda said yes and there's a little bit of smut in this chapter. I don't normally write blow job scenes as they seem kinda cheesy and gross to me but I liked writing this one. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	39. 37. planning

"What does it say, love?" Simon asked, wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist as she held the pregnancy test upside down in her hands. Amanda flipped it over so it showed the result and she looked at what it said.

"Negative," Amanda sighed. "I'm not pregnant."

"Don't get upset by it, love. We've only been trying for a month so far," Simon responded. Simon released his arms from Amanda's waist and she threw out the negative pregnancy test in the trash bin of the hotel's bathroom. Today had been auditions for _Britain's got Talent_ and it had also been a month since Simon and Amanda had begun to try to get pregnant and have a baby. They had told Alesha and David that they were trying to get pregnant. Alesha and David then asked if Simon and Amanda had gotten engaged yet and they could finally answer that they were.

Alesha was going to be in their room in a couple of minutes with Beatrix to help Amanda start to plan for the wedding. Amanda hadn't even begun to think of who she wanted to be her bridesmaids and how many she wanted. Simon and Amanda hadn't really even begun to plan at all aside from the fact that they were trying to find wedding bands for themselves. Simon was going to go into David and Alesha's room to try and plan who he wanted to be his groomsmen and his best man.

"I know," Amanda replied, "but I want a baby before I can't have any children with you."

"And it will happen. I can try to promise you that," Simon responded.

×

Alesha and Amanda sat on the bed with wedding magazines spread out in front of them. Beatrix had been set up with a couple of toys on the floor but she was currently on her mother's lap, helping her to paw through the magazines.

"Have you decided on a date yet with Simon, Mandy?" Alesha asked, looking up from the magazine that she was flipping through.

"I think we are going to go with a wedding in April if we can plan fast enough, May if we can't have our wedding in April," Amanda answered. She and Simon had talked over when they wanted to have the wedding and they had both agreed on a spring wedding in either April or May. They hadn't chosen a date yet but they wanted to be married before the live shows for _Britain's got Talent_ that year. It seemed doable in their minds since Amanda had been married twice before she had gotten engaged to Simon and had planned two weddings so she knew what she was doing.

"That sounds pretty," Alesha commented. "Who do you think you want to be in the wedding party with you and Simon?"

"We haven't really talked it over much but we both agreed we want our children to be in the wedding with us. Lexi is going to be a junior bridesmaid, Hollie is going to be our flower girl, and Eric is going to be our ring bearer," Amanda replied. "They've all been part of our relationship since day one of it."

"David and I both said the same thing when we decided that Azura was going to be our flower girl with Beatrix helping her," Alesha replied. Alesha held up the magazine and she pointed at one of the pictures of a flower bouquet meant to be used for a spring wedding. "How about this for your flowers?"

"I don't know. I don't like it very much. I haven't given flowers much thought because I've been too busy looking for a dress for me and dresses for the girls," Amanda responded.

"Have you picked out a dress you love?" Alesha asked in reply. Amanda shook her head no and she looked down at the magazine she was looking through for ideas. She pointed at handmade signs that said a random couple's names on it and had the day that they were going to be married beneath their names.

"This is a cute idea. Do you think Simon would go for it?" Amanda asked, avoiding the question of if she had picked out a dress that she loved. She hadn't found a dress that she loved yet and she couldn't find one that she at least liked well enough to consider it. "I think I need help with picking out my dress because I've had no luck at all."

"I think Simon would like it. Do you want me to go dress shopping with you when we go back to London? It might be better to have someone else with a different opinion," Alesha replied.

"I would love it if you would go with me. I'm tempted to bring Lexi and Hollie with me and pick out their dresses as well," Amanda said. She closed the magazine and put it onto the nightstand by the bed. Alesha closed her magazine and Beatrix got to her feet, unsteadily and walked to Amanda on the bed. She fell into Amanda's lap and started giggling.

"This is why me and Simon are trying to get pregnant. We want a baby together and we'll have moments like this," Amanda spoke. Beatrix settled into Amanda's lap and she started to play with Amanda's hands, giggling away and making Alesha laugh.

"I swear she loves you just as much as she loves me, maybe more sometimes," Alesha laughed. Amanda laughed and she got Beatrix to stop clapping her hands together, making the little girl frown and look very much like her mother.

"You're her mummy. She loves you more than me because you feed her. She looks so much like you than she does David," Amanda replied. Beatrix yawned and she began to lean her head into Amanda's arm as she cradled the little girl in her lap.

"Someone's getting sleepy. I should bring her back to my room and give her a bath, a feed, and put her to bed," Alesha said and she picked Beatrix off of Amanda's lap.

"You're still breastfeeding her?" Amanda asked. She got up of the bed and gathered the magazines that they had spread over it to look at, putting them in a stack on the nightstand.

"Yes because it helps her to settle down before bed. That's the only time I still breastfeed. She's almost weaned though. I can't wait to help you find the perfect dress to walk down the aisle in," Alesha replied. She stood up and put the tired Beatrix on her hip.

"Neither can I," Amanda responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! So simanda is planning their wedding! I thought I would be too tired to do an update tonight because I was at a horse show and in the ER last night. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	40. 38. dress

Amanda was handed a couple of wedding dresses by Alesha. All of them were picked out by either Alesha, Hollie, or Lexi and she was going to try on each dress until she found the perfect dress to walk down the aisle to Simon in. She went into the dressing room with the load of dresses and hung them on the hooks. There was no attendant helping them pick out the dress as Amanda had only wanted her best friend and her daughters to help her pick out the dress.

Amanda undressed to her knickers and took off her bra as most of the dresses had built in ones as almost all of them were strapless ones. The first dress that was in the pile was an off-white princess style gown. It had no straps and jewels all down the bodice. It felt heavy in Amanda’s hands as she put it over her head and zipped it up. It fit perfectly and she looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. She walked out of the dressing room, holding the sides of the dress so she wouldn’t trip over the hem, and made her way to where Alesha, Hollie, and Lexi were waiting for her to come out.

Lexi’s eyes widened as she saw the dress and her eyes went to the bodice of the dress.

“Mum! That dress looks beautiful on you!” Lexi exclaimed.

“You look like a princess now, Mummy,” Hollie added in.

“The dress is gorgeous, ‘Manda, but do you love it?” Alesha asked as she took in the dress as Amanda spun in a small circle for them.

“I don’t like the bottom part of it but I love the jewels on the bodice but it seems like a little too much for me with it all over my torso. I love it otherwise,” Amanda replied.

“Try on the next one then,” Alesha replied. Amanda walked back into the dressing room and she took off the wedding dress that she was wearing, putting it back onto the hanger and placed it on the chair in the dressing room. That was where she was going to put the dresses that she had tried on but wasn’t the perfect dress.

She lifted the next dress from the pile and this one felt lighter in her hands as she put it on and zipped it up in the back. This one was also a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline but there wasn’t much detailing on the dress. It was also a princess style dress with the fabric gathered at Amanda’s natural waist and it had white chiffon for the skirt. Amanda picked up the dress so she wouldn’t step on the hem and walked out of the dressing room.

From the faces of Alesha, Hollie, and Lexi, she knew that they didn’t like the dress that uch either.

“It’s too plain for you, Mum,” Lexi said. “It looks more like a dress for a formal dance than a wedding dress because it’s so plain.”

“I think Mummy looks pretty,” Hollie countered. “She looks like a princess again.”

“Thank you, Hollie. I don’t like this one at all. It’s way too plain and it doesn’t feel like a wedding dress because of the skirt,” Amanda replied.

“Try on one of the mermaid style dresses. You might like those ones better, Mandy,” Alesha added in.

Amanda went back into the dressing room and went through the pile of wedding dresses, looking for the mermaid style dresses that had been picked out by either her, Hollie, Lexi, or Alesha. She found three mermaid style dresses. One of them was strapless and two had sweetheart necklines but the other one had lace that went down her entire arm and across the top of her torso with a cutout in the fabric of the dress in between her breasts with the lace going into it. The one strapless mermaid style wedding dresses had sheer paneling going down the sides of it and went across her stomach. There was boning in the dress that went underneath her breasts and the bottom of the dress started to flair out where it hit her knees.

The third dress had had sheer lace that went around her collarbone, up to her neck and it was sleeveless. The lace continued on to where it started to flair out and it was made to look as though the lace was being absorbed by the fabric. There was small crystal detailing all throughout the dress on the lace and stopped where the lace ended. There was a belt that was sewn onto the dress and it was also covered in the crystal detailing. It was a beautiful dress so Amanda picked up the third one.

She slid the dress over her head and all of the fabric hit her curves in the correct places. She walked out of the dressing room and Alesha's eyes widened when she saw the dress as did Hollie and Lexi's eyes.

"Amanda, you look amazing in that one," Alesha breathed. "Let me do your hair."

Alesha got up from her seat and she put Amanda's hair into a small messy bun.

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror, Mum," Lexi said. "You look beautiful."

"Better than a princess," Hollie added in.

Amanda turned around and faced the mirror. What she saw almost made her cry with joy. She looked absolutely beautiful with the dress on and her hair in the messy bun that Alesha had done. A tear welled up in Amanda's eye and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked and felt beautiful in the dress.

"I think this is the one for you, Amanda. Do you like it?" Alesha asked gently.

"Yes, I love it! I think this is the one I'll be walking down the aisle in. This is the one," Amanda replied, wiping away another tear that was threatening to fall down her face. "I'll be marrying Simon in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Amanda has picked out her dress! I couldn't find the picture of it again tonight so I will try tomorrow. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	41. 39. details

Simon was struggling to find the perfect location for their wedding and it came to the point where they pushed the wedding back to the first week of May. It was already February and they only had the bare minimum of planning done for their wedding.

He and Amanda hasn't even asked the people they wanted to be in the wedding party with them. Amanda was going to ask Alesha to be her maid of honour and Lexi was going to be a bridesmaid. Simon was going to ask David to be his best man and Simon had to ask his brother, Nicholas, if he would be a groomsman in the wedding. The invitations were going to be sent out this month as long as they found a location.

It was starting to be stressful with _Britain's_ _got Talent_ auditions added on top of that. Simon and Amanda had taken to planning for the wedding during breaks in between auditions. At least today was London auditions which meant they could sleep at home.

Simon turned in bed and he wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist. He kissed at her neck gently and she started to stir from his kisses.

"Good morning, love," Simon said, his voice rough. They had been making love the night before in an effort to get pregnant. Amanda was already forty eight and they still weren't pregnant. They would soon have been trying for a baby for three months and they wanted to conceive the baby naturally if they could.

"Good morning," Amanda replied. She turned around so she was facing Simon and he started to kiss her lips. Amanda kissed back and her hands went to Simon's chest. "What time is it right now?"

"Around seven right now. What time are you getting your makeup done?" Simon answered. His lips went back down to Amanda's neck and she leaned her head back as he sucked and licked at the skin there. She moaned quietly and Simon went to her collar bone.

"Eight o'clock. We have enough time for a quickie, Simon," Amanda replied.

"Good idea since we have enough time," Simon responded. "We never try for a baby in the morning so we might get lucky."

His head went lower to Amanda's breasts and he kissed her nipples, making Amanda moan for a second time. She was becoming putty in his hands because he knew what Amanda loved in bed so he did it all.

×

 _Britain's_ _got Talent_ auditions ended quickly for the day, which meant that Simon and Amanda could focus on the details of their wedding, like the song they were going to dance to for their first dance or the flowers in Amanda's bouquet.

They were getting ready for bed and had music playing. Simon and Amanda didn't know what song they wanted to use for their first dance as a married couple. They were debating about a song they both loved or the song that they had danced to at Alesha and David's wedding in November. Both of the songs were meaningful to them so it just made the decision harder for them to make.

The playlist went to the next song and it happened to be the song that they had danced to at David and Alesha's wedding.

Simon offered his hand out to Amanda, saying, "may I have this dance, love?"

Amanda took Simon's hand and replied, "yes. We need to practice for our wedding after all."

"I'm not that bad of a dancer, 'Manda. I just don't like dancing. I prefer slow dancing with you, love," Simon retorted. He led her into their bedroom and he placed his hand at her waist.

" _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
 _H_

 _oping I would find true love along the broken road_  
 _But I got lost a time or two_  
 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_." The song played the first verse and Simon spun Amanda around. He really was a good slow dancer because he was romantic. They continued to dance along to the song, Amanda whispering the lyrics.

" _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_  
 _That every long lost dream lead me to where you are_  
 _Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_." Simon danced around with Amanda in their bedroom and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

" _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_  
 _Yes it did_." Amanda continued to sing along with the lyrics, keeping quiet because of Hollie, Eric, and Lexi sleeping.

" _I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
 _But you just smile and take my hand_  
 _You've been there you understand_  
 _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_." Amanda and Simon continued to dance, Simon spinning Amanda numerous times. She kept her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his neck, loosely.

" _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
 _And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
 _This much I know it's true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_  
 _Yeah_." Amanda's change in position forced Simon to take his hand off of Amanda's shoulder and he put the other hand around Amanda's waist.

" _And now I'm just rolling home_  
 _Into my lover's arms_  
 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_." Amanda looked up at Simon and he was looking down at her with complete love on his face. She stood in her place, forcing Simon to stop dancing. She stood on her toes to reach Simon's lips and she kissed him, passionately.

" _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _Ooh, ooh_  
 _That led me straight to you_." The song ended and Simon and Amanda were still kissing passionately.

"I love you, Simon," Amanda said. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too, Amanda. I can't wait for us to be married. We only have a couple more months of engagement left now," Simon replied. "And I wish they would pass by sooner so I can be married to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Complete fluff chapter as Simon and Amanda are getting ready for their wedding! What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	42. 40. snuggling

Amanda snuggled deeper into Simon's embrace and put her head onto his chest. They had just finished making love and Simon was close to falling asleep as was Amanda. Simon pushed her damp hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled as Simon tightened his embrace around her and she began to trace patterns on Simon's stomach.

He started to laugh, saying, "you're tickling me, 'Manda!"

Amanda grinned at him and she really began to tickle him, causing Simon to laugh harder. It felt odd that she was on his chest and she could feel his laugh in his chest. His hand trailed down to her own stomach and he began to tickle her right back. Amanda started to laugh, which made Simon laugh and she stopped tickling him.

Simon easily over powered her and turned her onto her back and tickled her more. One of his hands started to go lower on Amanda's body, nearing her pubic bone. She laughed as Simon continued to tickle her and brought his hand back up to her stomach. He stopped suddenly and he began to kiss Amanda's body, pulling the covers away from her as he did so.

He kissed from her collar bone down to her pubic bone and back up again.

"What are you doing?" Amanda questioned. She was curious as to what made Simon stop tickling her and start kissing her body, which he never usually did.

"Kissing your body, love. I figured you would like it. Do you not like it?" Simon replied. He seemed to think that Amanda wasn't liking it but what she could feel in between her thighs, she definitely liked it.

"I like it but why are you doing it?" Amanda replied and then inquired.

"You always give me so much pleasure that I figured I should return some of it," Simon replied simply. His mouth went up to her breasts and he kissed in between them. His lips wrapped around her left nipple and Amanda moaned as he began to suck on the nipple, rolling it around with his tongue. He did this for a couple of minutes and went to Amanda's other breast.

Amanda moaned again as he sucked on her right nipple and he grinned at her when he released the nipple from his mouth. His head went up farther on Amanda's body and he began to kiss at her collar bone, leaving more hickeys on it which added onto the ones he had already given her not twenty minutes ago while they starting to make love.

Simon lasted for a fair amount of time when they made love but he never made it past fifteen minutes being in her if they were shagging roughly. He could make it to twenty minutes if they were just making love and Amanda would orgasm multiple times either way. It was the price of Simon being older than her but he could make her climax so much even if he didn't last too long. At least he lasted longer than Amanda's late husband had, which had only been maybe ten minutes if they were shagging roughly and fifteen for making love.

Simon's mouth went to Amanda's stomach and he began to kiss it, his lips trailing lower on Amanda's body until they reached her pubic bone. She parted her legs for him and he grinned at what he saw. Amanda was already ready for him but he wasn't ready to make love to Amanda as he hadn't gotten up all the way yet.

He wanted to bring her to pleasure first before he made love to her. Simon brought his head down to Amanda's nether regions. She looked at him curiously and moaned as he began to lick the outer lips of her vagina. He kept licking at her vagina's lips and Simon let his tongue slip into Amanda.

She let out a louder moan and her hands went to grip the bedsheets. Simon started to thrust his tongue in and out of Amanda and she brought one hand down to her clit, making herself moan when she began to touch it.

Simon moved her hand while he kept his tongue going in and out of Amanda. He pinned her hands to the bed and she moaned as he brought his tongue out of her and licked at her clit. Her legs were starting to shake from the pleasure she was experiencing and she moaned as Simon licked her clit.

He brought his tongue back down to Amanda's vagina and he thrusted it in. She moaned and her hips bucked. He could taste a mixture of her fluids and his fluids from when they had been making love and it actually tasted good to him. She gave one final moan, moaning out Simon's name and her fluids went into Simon's mouth. He brought his head back up to her's and he grinned.

"How was that, love?" He asked?

"Fantastic. I can't believe you've never licked me out before. You need to do it to me more," Amanda replied. She kissed him lovingly and she could taste herself on his lips as he kissed back.

"I wish that I could have seen your face when I made you climax," Simon said after they broke off the kiss. "I think my erection would have gotten even bigger if I saw your face, knowing I was the cause of that big of an orgasm."

"Did you not get up anymore while you were licking me down there?" Amanda asked, concerned. She looked down at Simon's cock and it was only halfway erect.

"Not partially. I think that kissing you will make it get up more so we can make love again," Simon replied. "Or we could leave it be and we go to sleep because it will go back down by itself before morning."

"Let's leave it be. I think I'll fall asleep if you make love to me right now," Amanda decided. She placed her head back onto Simon's chest and snuggled into his embrace until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! A little smutty chapter before the location of the wedding is revealed. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	43. 41. location

"Tomorrow is the day, love. We'll be married by this time tomorrow," Simon spoke, hugging Amanda from behind as she tried to pick out the outfits she was going to bring with her for their honeymoon. They were just going to be going to Los Angeles for _America's_ _got Talent_ but Hollie, Eric, and Lexi were going to be staying in England for the week with Amanda's parents and then come to Los Angeles to join their parents.

"I know and I'm getting more and more excited. I think that I'm starting to get nervous because I've been feeling a bit sick," Amanda replied. "I hope it's just nerves and not me coming down with the flu."

"You don't feel warm so it must be nerves that you're experiencing, love," Simon responded, placing the back of his hand on Amanda's forehead. He looked down at Amanda packing her suitcase and said, "maybe I should start packing myself."

"You haven't even started?" Amanda asked Simon. "You should have gotten started yesterday so you won't have to worry tomorrow if you've forgotten something when we get on the plane to go to Los Angeles."

"I know, I know," Simon replied. He pulled his suitcase out of the closet they shared and he put it on the bed beside Amanda's suitcase. He went back into the closet and pulled out some of his white dress shirts from a drawer, bringing them back to the suitcase.

Amanda was folding her clothes before she put them in and she took a bag out from underneath their bed and started laughing when she saw the contents.

"What's so funny?" Simon asked as he tried to look into the bag but Amanda prevented him from looking into it.

"Alesha bought me this yesterday when we went shopping for some things for our honeymoon that I'm going to need," Amanda replied cheekily. She pulled out a set of red lingerie from the bag and when she unfolded it, a pregnancy test fell out of it. "Really, Alesha?"

"Well she knows that we're trying to get pregnant after all. She's trying to help us," Simon said as Amanda put the set of red lingerie into her suitcase. She hesitated on putting the pregnancy test into the suitcase but on second thought, she put it in.

It was true that she wasn't feeling well, not since two days or so ago. If it had been the flu, it would have cleared up by now and Amanda had been due to get her period the week before. It hadn't come at all but she had figured it was stress from the wedding as they were going to be married the next day and she was stressed from planning. She had been nauseous around certain smells and it seemed like smells were stronger to her, which she knew was a sign of being pregnant.

Amanda didn't tell Simon about it because he hadn't noticed it but she planned on doing the pregnancy test with him the next night if she woke up and threw up in the morning.

×

Simon finished his packing quicker than Amanda did so he told her that he was going to check on the decorating for the wedding. They chose the spot where she had first asked him to get a drink with her and the spot where he had proposed to her.

Simon and Amanda had chosen to be married in front of the kissing gate where their relationship could be said had started. It was an important location to them because their loved ones were buried there, she had asked him to get a drink with her which had resulted in their one night stand, and he had proposed in front of it the night before Christmas eve.

The flowers were already arranged on the gate so they weaved in and out of the graveyard entrance and an archway had been constructed in front of it. The archway was were Simon and Amanda were going be exchanging vows with each other and that had also been weaved with flowers going in and out of the lattice work on it. It was a beautiful sight but it wasn't completed yet.

The chairs still had to be set up and the flowers which were going to be on the sides of the chairs hadn't been attached yet. There was a large space of grass in front of the graveyard entrance so that was were the chairs were going to be set up with a section clear of chairs for Amanda to walk down.

The chairs were going to be set up tomorrow but almost everything was set up. Even the changing screens in the church had been set up for Amanda and the rest of the bridal party to get ready behind. Simon and his groomsmen were going to get ready back at Simon and Amanda's house instead so he wouldn't see Amanda in her dress until she walked down the aisle to him.

Simon got out of his car and he walked around the sight of where they were going to be married. By this time tomorrow, the reception would be happening and Simon and Amanda would be husband and wife.

Simon put his hands into his coat pockets as it had gotten chillier when the sun was going down even though it was now May. He walked around for a couple minutes longer and then got back into his car. Almost everything was ready but he wasn't.

Simon was nervous about getting married as it was the biggest commitment he was ever going to make in his life. He wanted to marry Amanda so he wasn't sure why he was nervous at all. Maybe Amanda's nerves were beginning to rub off on him. He loved Amanda so much and he wanted to be her husband with all of his heart.

There was no way he was going to back out of marrying Amanda because of how much he loved her. He shook off the nerves and he started to drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Just a sweet little chapter until the actual wedding. What do you think of the location? What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	44. 42. wedding

The wedding march was already beginning to play and Simon began to shift from side to side with nervousness. Amanda was going to be coming down the aisle in a minute in her wedding dress.

Hollie came down the aisle in her pale lavender dress, throwing the flowers in her basket around the space where she was walking. She looked absolutely adorable and Simon couldn't wait for her and Lexi to become his daughters. She stood beside Simon and in front of David when she reached them and she looked up and grinned at Simon.

Eric came down the aisle next with the two wedding bands on a pillow that Amanda's mother, Judith had sewn by hand. He stopped and stood by Nicholas, Simon's brother and Eric's uncle. As soon as he was in position, Alesha and Lexi came down the aisle.

They were both wearing dresses of pale lavender but Lexi's only reached her knees and Alesha's fell down to the grass. Lexi looked almost just like her mum as she came down the aisle beside Alesha. Simon grinned when he saw Amanda come out of the church with her father holding her arm. He couldn't make out what her dress looked like completely until she started to walk down to him, smiling from ear to ear, with her father in her arm.

Amanda's father, Leslie, released Amanda and said he was the one giving her away for marriage. Amanda's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she took Simon's hand in hers. His hands were clammy but so were hers. Amanda's hand was shaking as she held Simon's hand and faced him.

She was just as nervous as he was and she looked absolutely beautiful. Amanda's dress was lace until it hit her knees where it fanned out into a mermaid tail and hit the ground. She had a belt that was covered in crystal detailing and the bodice of the dress was also sprinkled with the same crystal detailing. Her hair was in a simple bun and she was wearing a veil that fell down her back.

Simon knew that the veil was Amanda's something old as it had belonged to her mother, the dress was her something new, and her bracelet on her wrist was her something borrowed from Alesha. Simon had seen what Amanda had put on for knickers and he had almost laughed that morning when he had seen that she had put on blue knickers for the wedding.

Amanda looked absolutely beautiful and Simon couldn't believe that he was going to marry her and be her husband in fifteen short minutes. As they started to say their vows, Amanda's tears started to fall so Simon wiped them away for her. He knew that they were tears of joy because he could feel himself also getting emotional but he was determined not to cry.

Eric came up with the rings when he was asked for them and Simon and Amanda both picked up the silver bands. They had chosen to go on a different route for their vows with the wedding rings and had chosen the ones from the _Corpse_ _Bride_ as they found them beautiful.

Amanda's tears started to fall faster as she picked up the ring and Simon spoke, "with this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine."

He lit a candle that was set up by them with it's twin unlit for Amanda to light and he continued, "with this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine until death do us part."

He slid the silver wedding band onto Amanda's ring finger and she forced back the tears as she started, "with this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine."

She also lit a candle, the twin that had been unlit beside Simon's and she forced back more tears as she went on, "with this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine until death do us part."

Simon held out his hand for her and she slid the ring onto his ring finger. It felt odd that he now had a ring on his finger when he had thought he would never have gotten married in his life. It was a strange weight on his finger and Simon and Amanda clasped hands as they were pronounced husband and wife.

He grinned as he pulled her into the kiss, kissing her passionately and she kissed back just as passionately. Simon pulled her into a dip, which made Amanda start to laugh as she continued to kiss him. Their lips parted for them to breath and she got herself back into a standing position.

"We're really married, love," Simon whispered to her as he walked with her back down the aisle.

"It feels odd to me that I've been married three times now, including married with you," Amanda replied. When they reached the end of the aisle where Hollie, Lexi, Eric, David, Alesha, and Nicholas were waiting, Simon and Amanda kissed again.

"I wish we could have our wedding night right now, Amanda so I can get right to making love with you," Simon said, still grinning. He was almost in shock that he was now a husband, Amanda Holden's husband now. She was going to take his last name, making her name now Amanda Cowell.

Amanda decided that she no longer wanted to be known by her maiden name and took Simon's name as her last name.

"You have to wait until after the reception, Simon. I would have to change anyways before we can get to making love tonight because I have a little surprise for you," Amanda replied. He laughed, figuring out what the surprise was going to be quickly, and he pecked Amanda's lips.

"I love you so much right now, Amanda," Simon said.

"I love you so much right now too, Simon," Amanda replied as she pecked him back on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! AGT starts tonight and Amanda and Simon are married now. I hope that you guys liked the wedding. What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	45. 43. reception

Amanda and Simon had already had their first dance as soon as everyone was under the tent in their backyard and watching. Their first dance as a married couple went faster than what both of them had expected and it had been just as graceful as they wanted. They had chosen a different song than the one they had first slow danced with each other at David and Alesha's own wedding. It was just as romantic as it had been when they were practising slow dancing in their bedroom at night when they were getting ready for bed.

The guests were dancing after dinner had been served and eaten. Amanda and Simon stayed at their table, talking to the guests that came up to congratulate them. Quite a few of them were actors that Amada knew or had been friends with when she had been going to school or guests that Simon had invited from his various shows or people he knew and was friends with from the music world. It was still a small wedding as they hadn't invited that many people and had tried to keep their guest list down to under seventy five people, not including the bridal party or the groomsmen.

Simon took Amanda to the dance floor for a slightly faster paced song than what they had shared their first dance to. Amanda knew this song as well as it had been sung by Demi Lovato, one of the guests at the wedding.

" _Cutting me up like a knife_

_And I feel it, deep in my bones_

_Kicking a habit I love even harder_

_You oughta know_ ," sang the song. Simon slow danced with Amanda to the song, both of them grinning.

" _I just wanna dive in the water, with you_

_Baby, we can't see the bottom_

_It's so easy to fall for each other_

_I'm just hoping we catch one another_." The song was the acoustic version so it was much slower and easier for the both of them to dance to. The dance floor started to empty out as Simon and Amanda continued to dance to the song, oblivious that they were slowly becoming the only ones dancing along to the song.

" _Oh na na, just be careful, na na_

_Love ain't simple, na na_

_Promise me no promises_

_Oh na na, just be careful, na na_

_Love ain't simple, na na_

_Promise me no promises_." Simon and Amanda were now the only couple dancing on the the dance floor but they chose to ignore it, continuing to slow dance to the song. Amanda leaned her head against Simon's shoulder and he pulled her close into his embrace as they danced.

" _Baby, I think about you_

_And I feel it, deep in my heart_

_Maybe we just ain't meant to be something_

_Maybe we are, ooh_?" Amanda by now was singing along to the song quietly. It seemed like she was singing the song to Simon as their relationship did seem to emulate the song as they were both in love with each other like they were teenagers again.

" _I just wanna dive in the water, with you_

_Baby, we can't see the bottom_

_It's so easy to fall for each other_

_I'm just hoping we catch one another_." Simon spun Amand around the dance floor slowly and she closed her eyes while she continued to lean onto his shoulder. Simon planted a kiss on his wife's forehead and they continued to dance.

" _Oh na na, just be careful, na na_

_Love ain't simple, na na_

_Promise me no promises_

_Oh na na, just be careful, na na_

_Love ain't simple, na na_

_Promise me no promises, oh_." Simon was already beginning to get tired of slow dancing nd he wanted to get to their hotel, where they would have their wedding night, and fly out to Los Angeles in the morning, sleep deprived from making love almost all night long. That was at least what Simon had planned for their wedding night but he knew that Amanda could have anything up her sleeve it with what she most likely wanted to do.

" _I just wanna dive in the water_

_Oh baby, we can't see the bottom_

_I just want to dive in with you_

_I just want to lie here with you, oh_." The song was beginning to end and as they reached the table where they had been sitting a couple of minutes ago, Amanda somehow managed to kick off her shoes while she continued to slow dance with Simon. Simon had both of his hands around the small of Amanda's back and he moved one of them to push a stray lock of hair out of Amanda's face. She looked absolutely beautiful for their wedding and Simon was completely in love with her at that moment in time.

" _Oh na na, just be careful, na na_

_Love ain't simple, na na_

_Promise me no promises_

_Oh na na, just be careful, na na_

_Love ain't simple, na na_

_Promise me no promises, no_." The song ended and Simon brought Amanda back to their table. She kissed his lips softly, leaving a lipstick stain which Simon wiped off when Amanda wasn't looking. Amanda was glowing with beauty at that moment but a shine was on her forehead from her sweating. It was a humid evening, not quite the best weather for what they had wanted for their wedding reception. The sun had already gone down, leaving the sky a pretty inky purple colour. Everything was perfect at that moment for them and Simon kissed Amanda's cheek.

"What was that for?" Amanda asked cheekily.

"Because you look beautiful and I love you," Simon replied.

"Thank you," Amanda responded. "And I love you too, Simon." She returned his kiss to her cheek by kissing him on his cheek. This kiss also left another lipstick stain on Simon's face but he didn't wipe it off like he had with the one on his lips. It really did seem like everything was perfect for them at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Amanda and Simon slow danced with each other again. I do hope that you guys are liking the ending to this fanfic. There will not be a sequel unless it is a long one shot. What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	46. 44. night

Amanda's stomach felt queasy when she went into the hotel room with Simon. It had felt queasy all day and it had felt even more queasy when the dinner for the reception had been brought out.

Simon noticed this in Amanda and he asked, "what's wrong, love?"

"I've been feeling sick for the past few days. Like morning sickness sick," Amanda explained. Their suitcases had been brought to their hotel room before they had gotten there. Amanda knew that there was a pregnancy test in her suitcase because she had put it in when she and Simon had been packing for their honeymoon.

"Are you going to do a pregnancy test?" Simon asked her as he knelt down to open his suitcase.

"I think I will," Amanda replied. She pulled out a set of the lingerie pyjamas she had bought and the pregnancy test that Alesha had bought her. She went into the bathroom and pulled off her wedding dress, putting it into the protective plastic garment bag that had come with it.

Amanda undressed the rest of the way, did the pregnancy test, and got dressed into the lingerie pyjamas. It was really just a grey sleeveless tank top that had lace around her breasts and a pair of small, grey shorts. The tank top was long enough to cover the shorts, making it almost a nightgown. Amanda washed her face free of make up and picked the test back up.

The result would be shown in a minute and Amanda put it face down so she wouldn't be able to see it. Amanda went back into the bedroom and Simon looked at her from his position in the bed.

"God, 'Manda, you look sexy," he said, taking the grey lingerie that Amanda was wearing in. "What does the test say, love?"

Amanda took a deep breath, sat down on the bed, and flipped the test over in her hands. Simon looked at the test and Amanda moved her finger off of where the result was shown.

There were double lines on the test, indicating that it was positive. Amanda and Simon both gasped when they saw the positive test result.

"I'm pregnant, Simon," Amanda breathed in shock. "I'm really pregnant."

"We're going to be parents again, love," Simon replied. He placed a hand on Amanda's stomach and she placed down the test. "We've got a baby in there."

"It looks like we have another thing we need to celebrate then," Amanda spoke. She moved on the bed so she was straddling Simon's lap and kissed him gently. He kissed her back passionately and quickly deepened the kiss.

Simon parted their lips and kissed Amanda again. She kissed him deeply and she broke off the kiss to kiss down to Simon's neck. He groaned with pleasure and Amanda pulled off his pyjama shirt. She nipped at his collar bone gently and Simon then took charge.

He flipped Amanda so she was laying on her back in the bed and he began to lay kisses down Amanda's neck to her collar bone. He kissed her collar bone and continued downwards to Amanda's cleavage. She moaned as he kissed her skin and bit at her collar bone, leaving hickeys that were going to show in the morning.

He pulled the top of Amanda's lingerie off of her and he started to kiss her breasts and nipples. Simon was already getting an erection and it was showing in his pyjama pants. When Simon had stopped kissing nipples so he could move to another part of her body, Amanda pulled Simon's boxers and pyjama pants off.

He was almost fully erect and he moaned when Amanda touched his cock. Simon took Amanda's hand off of his cock and said, "not yet, love."

Simon continued to kiss Amanda's breasts and took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling the nipple around with his tongue. He used his hand to stimulate Amanda's other nipple, rolling it around with his index finger and thumb. Amanda moaned and she pushed the breast farther into Simon's hand.

Simon released her nipple from his mouth and he took the pyjama shorts off of Amanda. He grinned when he saw that she wasn't wearing knickers because it had been lingerie. Amanda spread her legs for him and Simon guided himself to her. He thrusted into Amanda's vagina slowly, both of them moaning with pleasure.

Simon began to pick up his pace but he kept it slow as he thrusted. Amanda's legs wrapped around Simon's back, pulling him closer to her and making him hit her sweet spot. Amanda moaned loudly and Simon started to touch Amanda's clit, making her squirm underneath Simon's touch.

Amanda's vaginal wall were already tightening around his cock and she climaxed, moaning Simon's name loudly. He stopped thrusting briefly so she could climax and began to thrust roughly in her. Simon angled himself so his pubic bone was hitting Amanda's clit and he groaned with pleasure.

She brought a hand to her breast and began to touch the nipple, making herself moan as Simon thrusted roughly. The stimulation from both him hitting her clit with his pubic bone and her finger on her nipple made her climax for a second time. Simon moaned as Amanda's vaginal walls tightened around his cock and began to thrust quickly, making it less rough.

She moaned with pleasure as Simon's thrusting became erratic, letting her know that he was close to his own climax. Simon brought a hand down to Amanda's clit and he began to rub at it while he thrusted. Amanda screamed out Simon's name with pleasure as she climaxed explosively with her finger rubbing her nipple, Simon rubbing her clit, and his quick thrusting. Simon climaxed, moaning Amanda's name and he pulled out of her when he was finished.

He laid beside Amanda, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies and he kissed her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I can't believe that you're my wife now, love, and we have a baby on the way," Simon said as he placed a hand onto Amanda's stomach.

Amanda put her own hand over Simon's on her stomach and replied, "I can't believe that you're my husband either or that I'm finally pregnant, like we had wanted."

She smiled and he put his arm around her body, cuddling her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Here's simanda's wedding night finally and it's fluffy and smutty! I hope you guys like it. What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	47. 45. epilogue

Amanda looked at the unnamed, sleeping baby boy on their bed. She was laying on her side, half naked after breastfeeding the two day old infant. Simon got into bed and he smiled when he saw that the baby was sleeping. It was late and it was their first night with their baby boy at home.

Amanda's parents, Judith and Leslie, had taken the three older children for the past couple of nights on the night that Amanda had gone into labour and given birth early in the morning at a birthing center. She had been released the following next day's evening and it was now their second full day with their child.

The baby boy had not yet gotten a name as Amanda and Simon couldn't figure out the perfect one for their son. The beginning of Amanda's pregnancy after they had found out that they were pregnant was rough. She had dealt with awful morning sickness and had barely eaten. The morning sickness finally went away when she was sixteen weeks pregnant and began to feel the baby kicking at twenty weeks. Amanda then was getting extremly horny, which Simon had enjoyed for as long as it lasted but they had been celibate for over three months now.

"Is he finally sleeping?" Simon whispered to his wife.

"Yes. It took me feeding and singing to him for him to go to sleep. Prepare for an interupped night of sleep, love," Amanda replied in whispered tones, turning onto her back. She picked up the sleeping baby and he stirred slightly as she put him onto her bare chest but fell back into a deep sleep when he felt that it was Amanda. He curled up against Amanda's chest, placing one small fist on Amanda's breast and laying his head in between his mother's breasts.

"We still need a name for him," Simon whispered, laying beside Amanda and turned onto his side. The scene before him was a touching one because Amanda had wanted their son as much as he had when they were trying to get pregnant and they finally had gotten pregnant after six months of trying in April and found out in early May on their wedding night. Amanda had enjoyed being pregnant with their son and she placed a hand onto the baby boy's body to support him as he laid on her chest.

"I know. We never got to decide on one because this little guy decided to make his appearance two weeks early," Amanda replied. "Would it be alright if one of his names was Christopher, Simon?"

"You want to honour Lexi and Hollie's birth father?" Simon asked in reply.

"Yes. His personality is a lot like Chris' personality was already even though you're his father. I don't know where he got it though," Amanda replied. The baby boy began to stir and make quiet, whimpering sounds. Amanda smiled and she let the baby boy reach up to her breast and latch on to her nipple.

"Christopher can be his middle name then," Simon decided. He grinned when he saw Amanda feeding their son. Amanda had liked breastfeeding Hollie and had wanted to do it with their son when he was born. The baby boy had a good latch right away when he was given to Amanda after being pushed out, the umbilical cord still attaching him to Amanda.

"I swear he likes my breasts as much as you do, Simon," Amanda joked. "What should his first name be, love?"

"Coen?" Simon suggested. "Do you like that?"

"It doesn't quite fit well together but it sounds unique all together," Amanda replied. "What about Ethan?" She supported the baby boy's bottom as he fed from her breast hungrily, although he had been just fed an hour ago.

"I don't like it that much. Should we name him Coen Christopher Cowell then since we both like it because it's unique?" Simon responded. He watched Amanda feed their child, her smiling from ear to ear.

Amanda had been in labour for seven hours with their baby and Simon had been by her side for all of it. Lexi had been by Amanda's side as well because she was almost fourteen when she was in labour and pushing out the baby. Simon and Lexi had both been tossed out of the birthing room by Amanda when she was changing into a bathing suit for her to get into the birthing pool although that proved unneeded as she had taken the bikini top off when she was pushing.

"I think that should be his name then," Amanda agreed. Coen released Amanda's nipple from his mouth and she burped him on her shoulder. She placed Coen back down on the bed in between his parents and Simon traced Coen's cheek with his finger.

"He looks more like me than he does you right now," Simon commented. Coen's eyes followed Simon's finger and he grabbed at it with his tiny fist. He took a hold of Simon's finger and put it into his mouth, sucking on it. "Our kid has a strong grip, love."

"I know. He seems to like your finger though," Amanda laughed. Coen took Simon's finger out of his mouth and cried to be picked up. Simon picked him up and he turned onto his back to put the baby boy on his chest. Coen took a hold of some of Simon's chest hair, making Simon laugh and he cuddled into his father's body.

"And my chest hair," Simon added, laughing. Coen fell asleep quickly and he released his grip of Simon's chest hair. "You think that we can cuddle tonight at all, love?"

"I'll put Coen in his cot right now so we can cuddle. He's asleep now anyways," Amanda replied. She got out of bed and took Coen off of Simon's chest and put him into the cot that was at the other end of their bedroom.

Amanda climbed back into bed and she put her head onto Simon's chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Simon," Amanda quietly said as she was falling asleep.

"I love you too, Amanda," Simon replied, placing a kiss onto his wife's forehead as she fell asleep and he fell asleep, still cuddling Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! This is the very last chapter of The Kissing Gate. I really hope that you guys loved this fanfic. There will not be a sequel as I don't have any ideas but there could end up being some oneshots based on this fanfic. Thank you for reading this. Bye until the next book.


End file.
